Alas Guerreras: En busca de un Futuro Distinto
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Cinco chicas especiales, cinco hombres diferentes, cinco caminos transitados, un mismo destino por seguir. Simplemente, una historia distinta.
1. Prólogo

**Alas Guerreras: En Busca de un Futuro Distinto.**

**Prólogo.**

Ella corría por los largos pasillos, rogando para encontrar una salida... No escuchaba pasos, no escuchaba voces, solo el eco de sus propios pies...

Ella había visto como el guía había destrozado por completo al señor norteamericano... Había sido algo horrible... ¿En qué se había convertido esa persona? Ella nunca había visto nada semejante... Ella solo sabía que debía salir de ahí cuanto antes...

De pronto, escuchó pasos tras ella. Sabía que eso solo podía significar una cosa: la muerte... Ella corrió más rápido, pero el sujeto también lo hizo... La muchacha dio vuelta en cada esquina que se encontró, esperando confundir a su perseguidor, aunque al final alguien terminó por tomarla del brazo...

¡Suélteme!.- gritó ella.- ¡Déjeme en paz!

Tranquila.- dijo una voz conocida.- Soy yo...

Ella se echó a los brazos de él y sollozó.

¿Qué pasó con los demás?.-quiso saber.

Todos murieron... .- murmuró él.- Solo quedamos tú y yo...

Ella siguió llorando... Habría muy pocas probabilidades de que ellos sobrevivieran...

Saldremos de aquí.- musitó él.- Ya lo verás...

Ambos echaron a correr. De pronto, a lo lejos por un pasillo muy largo, vieron la luz del día. Ella, emocionada, se soltó de él y echó a correr más rápido...

¡Espera!.- pidió él, pero ella no escuchó...

¡Lo logramos!.- gritó la chica, saliendo a la luz...

Ella estiró la mano para tomar la de él, pero entonces se escuchó un disparo... La muchacha ya no alcanzó a tomar la mano de él entre las suyas...

¡NOOOOOOO!.- gritó ella, dejándose caer sobre él...

La chica sollozó. Él era lo único que podía salvarla... El hombre se acercó a ella, levantando la pistola que contenía ese líquido que los había matado a todos... El hombre miró a la chica a la cara y se quitó el pasamontañas... Ella nunca olvidaría esa cicatriz... El tipo levantó el arma... Y disparó...

La muchacha cayó a un lado del chico. Él se arrastró hacia ella.

Todo está perdido.- murmuró ella.

Aun no.- replicó él.- Todavía queda una esperanza...

Una esperanza...


	2. A la espera

**Capítulo 1. A la espera.**

Genzo Wakabayashi abrió los ojos, sin saber que su vida cambiaría ese día. Él se dio la vuelta y miró el reloj de la mesa de noche: eran las 8 y media. Él empujó las cobijas y saltó de la cama, corrió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida. A las nueve habría una conferencia de prensa en donde se anunciaría que él sería el próximo portero del Bayern Munich para la próxima temporada de la Bundesliga. Genzo se vistió con el nuevo traje negro que había comprado para la ocasión, y que provisoriamente escondió en el clóset. El resto de sus trajes estaban listos para pasar al menos dos años en una tintorería: el precio de pasarse la mayoría de las noches de fiesta en fiesta.

Cinco minutos antes de la nueve, Genzo salió de su departamento a toda prisa, con la esperanza de que su BMW lo llevara en tres minutos hasta las instalaciones del Bayern, pero descubrió, con enojo y sorpresa, que alguien le había ponchado las cuatro llantas al coche... Refunfuñando y maldiciendo en japonés, el portero llamó a un taxi desde su celular y ofreció pagarle varios miles de euros al taxista que llegara primero. Genzo pensó en que si se hubiera dormido a su hora la noche anterior no estaría sufriendo eso, pero al menos se pasó un buen rato con Marissa, la chica que conoció en el bar.

"Un par de citas más y después pondré el pretexto de que no me interesa nada más que mi carrera", pensó Genzo, con cinismo, al tiempo que abordaba el taxi que había acudido a su desesperado llamado. Wakabayashi le dijo al conductor que le daría el suficiente dinero como para que se fuera de vacaciones a Hawai si lo llevaba al campamento del Bayern en menos de dos minutos. En el camino, Genzo escuchó en el radio algo sobre una explosión o algo similar ocurrida en Londres un par de horas atrás, pero él no prestó demasiada atención.

Imposible o no, Genzo llegó a tiempo al campamento. El entrenador Schneider suspiró de alivio al verlo llegar.

Pensé que llegarías tarde a tu conferencia de prensa.- gruñó el hombre.

No es mía, es toda suya.- replicó Genzo.- Va a presumir a su nueva adquisición, ¿no?

Lo dices como si eso fuera algo malo.- bufó el entrenador.

El hombre se alejó en busca de los reporteros. Karl Heinz Schneider, goleador estrella del Bayern e hijo del entrenador ("Nepotismo: Todo queda en familia", pensó Genzo), se acercó a su antes rival y su ahora compañero de equipo.

Vaya que te gusta hacerte notar.- comentó Karl, divertido.

Ya ves.- sonrió Genzo.

La conferencia de prensa estaba por comenzar. Genzo miró, por instinto o por destino, hacia su izquierda y ahí vio algo que lo dejó atónito. Había una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello largo y oscuro y unos sorprendentes ojos negros que habían conquistado el mundo entero. Genzo la reconoció al instante, y al instante se preguntó qué rayos estaba haciendo ella ahí: se trataba de Lily Del Valle, la famosa cantante mexicana de música pop que había conquistado al mundo entero con su frescura y su bella voz. Evidentemente, una conferencia de prensa de un equipo de fútbol alemán era el lugar menos pensado para encontrarse a una celebridad de la música como Lily.

La conferencia comenzó y se dijo lo que se tenía que decir: Genzo recibió la camiseta con el número 1, el entrenador Schneider habló de lo que esperaba para esta temporada y Genzo habló de sus expectativas de ganar la tan famosa Champions League. Él notó que Lily Del Valle no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Al final, vinieron las consabidas fotos, entrevistas, reporteros aquí y allá. Jean Lacoste, uno de los asistentes del entrenador, se acercó a Genzo.

Quiero presentarte a alguien.- dijo él.- Ven conmigo.

¿No puede ser después?.- Genzo estaba siendo entrevistado por una reportera francesa a la que él le había echado el ojo para hacerla su nueva conquista.

No. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo disponible.- replicó Jean.

¿Ella?

Genzo supo de qué hablaba Jean: Lily los estaba esperando con un vaso de algo que parecía refresco en las manos. Genzo la miró de arriba abajo: la chica llevaba puesto un vestido de seda floreado en tonos lilas, que le caía en pico por uno de los lados, dejando al descubierto sus bien formadas piernas, y el cabello lo llevaba suelto, detenido solo por unos cuantos broches en la sien derecha. Era muy linda, sin dudarlo, aunque también una de las mujeres más difíciles de conquistar del planeta.

Wakabayashi, te presento a la señorita Lily Del Valle.- dijo Jean.- Lily, él es Genzo Wakabayashi.

Genzo notó que Jean la llamó por su nombre de pila, cosa que le sorprendió. Muy poca gente podía darse ese lujo y vivir para contarlo.

Los dejo solos.- dijo Jean, alejándose.

Me sorprende encontrar a una celebridad de la música en una conferencia de prensa de un equipo de fútbol.- dijo Genzo.

Me lo supongo.- replicó Lily.- Pero estoy aquí por asuntos de trabajo.

¿Asuntos de trabajo?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Él notó un gran movimiento a la entrada del sitio en donde se encontraban. Parecía ser que un grupo de fans intentaba entrar a la fuerza.

Debemos irnos.- dijo Lily, de repente, tomando a Genzo del brazo.

¿Irnos?.- Genzo no entendió.- ¿A dónde?

Pero Lily ya estaba por sacarlo del lugar. ¿Acaso ella era una loca fan que pretendía secuestrarlo, hacerlo suyo y después declararle a la prensa que estaba esperando un hijo de él? Pero antes de que Genzo pudiera preguntar algo, se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a hacerse un alboroto grande en el local y no era por él...

O quizás sí...

¿A dónde me lleva?.- preguntó Genzo.- No es que me moleste ser secuestrado por una mujer hermosa pero...

En ese momento, un hombre que llevaba lentes oscuros y Lily empujó a Genzo contra un rincón de la pared y lo abrazó. Genzo entendía cada vez menos, pero no era nada desagradable abrazar a alguien como Lily Del Valle. Pero la chica ni lo besó ni hizo nada, se limitó a abrazar a Genzo mientras el hombre de lentes oscuros se perdía.

Escúcheme bien.- susurró Lily al oído de Genzo, en japonés.- Usted está en un grave peligro y es mi deber sacarlo de aquí sano y salvo y llevarlo a Inglaterra, con su padre.

¿Qué?.- Genzo pensó que ya era suficiente de esa locura.- Escuche, no sé qué pretende, pero no quiero seguir jugando.

No es un juego, señor Wakabayashi..- replicó Lily, mirando a Genzo a los ojos.- Ojalá lo fuera.

Genzo se sorprendió mucho al ver directamente hacia aquellos ojos del color del chocolate derretido, porque le recordaron mucho a los de otra persona, con la excepción de que los de Lily estaban llenos de calidez y sinceridad... Genzo se dejó conducir por la chica hacia un Porsche deportivo de color azul hielo. Sin preguntar nada, él subió al coche y dejó que ella manejara.

Quiero que me diga qué está pasando aquí.- exigió Genzo.- ¿Qué está pasando?

No es momento aun.- replicó Lily.

¿Y cuándo será eso?.- protestó él.- Mire, sino me dice qué es lo que pasa, saltaré del coche en movimiento.

Lily lo miró por unos instantes, pero apenas iba ella a responder cuando otro coche los golpeó por detrás.

Demonios.- gruñó Lily.- Acabo de reparar este maldito automóvil.

¿No piensa detenerse para hablar con el otro conductor?.- preguntó Genzo, al ver que ella no se detenía.

Si hago eso, nos matan a los dos.- replicó Lily.

Para sorpresa de Genzo, el coche que los embistió la primera vez volvió a hacerlo una segunda. Lily maniobró con habilidad y se metió entre el tráfico de las doce. El otro automóvil comenzó a seguirlos. Genzo pensaba que eso ya era demasiado, hasta que alguien sacó un arma y comenzó a dispararle al Porsche.

¡Nos están disparando!.- exclamó Genzo.- ¿Por qué me tiene qué meter a mí en sus problemas?

No me están disparando a mí.- replicó Lily.- Si no a usted.

Genzo se quedó sin palabras. Lily se metió con una velocidad alucinante entre los automóviles, de manera que al atacante le resultó difícil el seguir disparando. De repente, en una salida, Lily dio una vuelta brusca y se metió por un callejón de poco tránsito. El movimiento hizo que el otro coche los perdiera de vista. Lily se estacionó y apagó el motor.

Bien, dígame de una buena vez qué pasa.- ordenó Genzo.

Supongo que ya es el momento.- suspiró Lily.- Soy la agente especial Del Valle, de las Alas Guerreras. Y es mi deber el llevarlo sano y salvo hasta Inglaterra, con su familia.

¿Es una broma, cierto?.- después de un rato, Genzo comenzó a reír.

No, no lo es.- Lily seguía muy seria.

No le creo ni una sola palabra.

Más le vale que me crea, porque su vida depende de mí ahora.

¿Agente especial? ¿Alas guerreras? No, eso ya era demasiado, pero si Genzo creía que no podía haber algo peor, se equivocaba...

¿Por qué mi vida está en peligro?.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Quién intenta matarme? ¿Una fan? ¿Alguna mujer despechada?

Ni una ni otra.- negó Lily.- Eso lo sabrá sino hasta su debido tiempo.

¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Cuándo me ate a los postes de una cama?

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír, y esa sonrisa cautivó a Genzo.

Bueno, al menos Inglaterra me gusta.- sonrió Genzo.- Será un buen lugar para estar de rehén con una chica tan bella, además de que así podré visitar a Hana.

Ante la mención de este nombre, Lily dejó de sonreír.

Hay algo que debo decirle.- murmuró ella, con voz seria.- La razón por la que yo estoy aquí es porque esta mañana su hermana Hana fue víctima de un atentado...

¿Qué?.- Genzo creía no haber escuchado bien.

Una bomba estalló en el edificio en donde ella vivía en Londres.- continuó Lily.- Lo lamento mucho...

Genzo esperaba que fuera otra broma, pero eso ya era demasiado... Luego recordó la noticia de la explosión en Londres y poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de lo ocurrido...

¿Qué me está tratando de decir?.- preguntó Genzo, tratando de conservar la calma.- ¿Qué Hana está...?

No hubo sobrevivientes.- dijo Lily.- Hana murió está mañana en un atentado terrorista... Lo lamento mucho...

¡Basta! No voy a seguir escuchándola.- Genzo salió del automóvil y echó a andar por la calle.

Lily no tardó en alcanzarlo.

Lo siento, no fue la mejor manera de decirle eso, pero usted está en un peligro muy serio.- dijo Lily.- Debo sacarlo del país en menos de 24 horas o será demasiado tarde.

¿Demasiado tarde para qué?.- replicó Genzo, apretando los puños.- ¿Para que una vieja loca venga a decirme que mi hermana está muerta?

Es comprensible que no me crea.- dijo Lily.- Pero tiene que creerme, tengo muy poco tiempo para sacarlo de aquí.

¡Si esto es una especie de cámara escondida, es una broma de muy mal gusto!.- gritó Genzo.

Da la casualidad de que Lily los había llevado hacia donde vivía Genzo. Él recordó que su automóvil tenía las llantas ponchadas y que debía llamar a mecánico.

Espera, por favor.- pidió Lily.- Todo lo que te digo es verdad. ¿Quién crees que le ponchó las llantas a tu coche?

¿Tú lo hiciste?.- para Genzo eso fue demasiado.

¿De qué otra manera podría evitar que lo usaras?.- aclaró Lily.- ¡Lo más seguro es que le hayan puesto una bomba!

Genzo llamaría al psiquiatra para que recogieran a esa loca, pero no bien acababa de pensar eso cuando su automóvil, que seguía estacionado frente a su departamento, estalló en una bola de fuego. Genzo contempló, atónito, cómo su coche era consumido por las llamas.

Fue suficiente. Nadie haría estallar un auto por una broma, ni tampoco le dispararía a plena avenida. A partir de ahí, Genzo dejó que Lily lo sacara del país. Antes de pensarlo, Genzo se encontraba a bordo de un avión privado. Lily se había ido a cambiar al baño, mientras que el portero pensaba en todo lo ocurrido... Todo le parecía muy loco, pero lo que más le parecía imposible era lo de Hana... No podía estar muerta... Pero ya Genzo había visto las noticias por internet en la laptop de Lily, y en ellas aparecían escenas del que había sido un edificio de departamentos, ahora destruido, que se parecía mucho al sitio en donde Hana vivía... ¿La causa de la destrucción? Una bomba escondida en el sótano.

Lily regresó, vestida con pantalones de mezclilla y una chamarra de cuero azul y se sentó a un lado de Genzo.

¿De verdad Hana está muerta?.- preguntó él, sin mirarla.- Dime que no es cierto.

De verdad que quisiera hacerlo.- respondió Lily.- Pero no puedo mentirte...

Genzo no dijo nada. No, se negaba a creerlo, Hana estaba viva, el edificio podía ser cualquier otro, el cual pudo haber estallado no por una bomba sino por alguna fuga de gas...

Pero cuando el avión aterrizó en Londres, en un hangar privado, Genzo bajó a tierra y vio con sorpresa que había una persona esperando por él, alguien a quien no se imaginaba ver ahí: su madre.

Kana Wakabayashi corrió a abrazar a su hijo. Cuando Genzo vio a su madre a los ojos, supo que todo lo que Lily Del Valle le había dicho era verdad...

Hana estaba muerta.

_En memoria a Lilith y Benji... Cuyas almas siguen vivas en nuestros corazones..._


	3. Pérdidas

**Capítulo 2. Pérdidas.**

Haydee Solo-Mizuno ya había asistido a muchos funerales, pero aun así nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse.

Era un día ventoso y muy, muy frío, y todos los presentes usaban abrigos gruesos o bufandas. La familia Wakabayashi, ahora desfragmentada por la pérdida de uno de sus integrantes, contemplaba en silencio el ataúd que portaba el cuerpo de Hana. Haydee los contempló a todos: el padre abrazaba a su esposa, la cual sollozaba. Los tres hijos que aun vivían estaban parados uno al lado del otro, sin derramar ni una sola lágrima, sin decir nada. La familia entera era de un porte y elegancia naturales que intimidaban a cualquiera, aunque en esos momentos su dolor era tan palpable que era imposible no sentir compasión por ellos.

Parada unos cuantos metros más allá se encontraba Lily, enfundada en un abrigo negro, largo hasta los tobillos, y una bufanda gris oscuro alrededor del cuello. Haydee la había visto al llegar, pero ninguna de las dos se saludó, ni dieron muestras de reconocerse: se suponía que ellas era un par de completas extrañas.

En el funeral había muchísima gente joven, la mayoría eran amigos, compañeros y profesores de Hana. Al parecer, la chica había sido muy querida en la Universidad de Oxford, en la cual estudiaba. Y sin embargo, también había otro joven que se notaba que no era ni estudiante de Oxford, ni pariente, ni mucho menos profesor... Un joven de aproximadamente unos 24 o 25 años, alto, cuyo cabello negro le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. El joven, aun cuando se mantenía con los ojos secos, se notaba que el hecho lo destrozaba por dentro...

Se trataba de Ken Wakashimazu, portero del equipo japonés Yokohama Flugels, portero suplente de la Selección Japonesa y... El prometido de Hana Wakabayashi...

El ataúd comenzó a descender y los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes. Comenzó a nevar, pero los copos de nieve solo agregaron más tragedia a la ya tan triste escena...

"Qué raro que nieve en este época del año", pensó Haydee. Ella miró su reloj: las cinco en punto. El recorrido al cementerio había sido muy largo, y se retrasó aun más por la gran cantidad de dolientes...

Ya estaba: el ataúd ya había bajado. Los cinco miembros restantes de la familia Wakabayashi echaron cada uno un puñado de tierra, y la señora Wakabayashi arrojó también un par de azucenas. Uno a uno, los dolientes arrojaron varias flores y después comenzaron a retirarse. Solo la familia Wakabayashi, Ken Wakashimazu, Lily y Haydee se quedaron al final...

Fu entonces cuando Lily miró a Haydee a los ojos. Fue la señal que la chica estaba esperando. Se acercó lentamente hacia Ken, a decirle las palabras que también cambiarían su vida para siempre...

Señor Wakashimazu.- dijo Haydee dirigiéndose a Ken.- Mi nombre es Haydee Solo-Mizunoy soy agente especial de las Alas Guerreras. Y estoy aquí para protegerlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae Ozhora sabía que ese día llegaría algún día. Siempre tuvo la esperanza de que algún día alguien le diría que todo había sido una broma, pero muy en el fondo de su ser, ella sabía que no sería así...

Cuando recibió la Llamada, ella había estado viendo catálogos de ropa para bebé. Era imposible no hacerlo, desde que ella había pasado por eso, no podía dejar de ansiar un bebé...

Se lo habían dicho: todos los Ángeles Guerreros habían sufrido una pérdida. Y Sanae lo sabía, se conocía las historias de todas sus compañeras, y ella siempre había pensado que quizás el Amor la salvaría de ese destino... Pero no fue así... Y sin embargo, ella sabía que su pérdida no había sido tan grave o radical como la de otras de sus compañeras...

Sea como fuere, Sanae admiraba una pijamita para bebé particularmente primorosa cuando el teléfono sonó. El teléfono siempre suena igual en todas las ocasiones, pero a Sanae le pareció que en esa ocasión sonó diferente... Como la llamada de una sentencia de muerte...

Llegó la hora.- habló una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

Me lo temía.- musitó Sanae.- ¿Qué tan grave es?

Ve las noticias.- respondió ella.- Hana está muerta. Una bomba en su edificio de departamentos en Londres.

¿Hana muerta por una bomba?.- Sanae casi gritó.- ¿Estás segura?

Al cien por ciento.- respondió ella.- Lo confirmamos.

¿Y estás segura de que fueron ellos? ¿No pudo haber sido cualquier otro?.- Sanae se resistía a creerlo.

No, Sanae.- musitó ella.- Quisiera decirte que no, pero sí fueron ellos...

Sanae no necesitaba escuchar más. Tampoco necesitaba escuchar órdenes: se las sabía de memoria...

Tsubasa llegó una hora más tarde, y encontró a su esposa sentada en la sala, mirando hacia el vacío. No tenía que ser el hombre más inteligente del mundo para darse cuenta de que algo le estaba pasando.

¿Qué te pasa, Sanae?.- preguntó él.

Ella volteó a verlo, con una extraña mezcla de tristeza, esperanza y amor en los ojos.

Nada.- negó Sanae.- Ahora que llegaste, ya estoy de maravilla.

Sanae sabía que tendría que decirle la verdad a Tsubasa algún día... Pero aun no se sentía preparada...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro Misaki no llegó a tiempo para el funeral de Hana. Cuando Genzo le dijo que su hermana había sido una de las víctimas del atentado ocurrido en Londres, lo primero que Taro decidió fue irse a Inglaterra para apoyar a su amigo. Tsubasa Ozhora dijo que él iría un poco después, luego de arreglar algunos asuntos que tenía pendientes.

Como la temporada francesa acababa de terminar, el PSG, club de fútbol al cual pertenecía Misaki, no puso peros a que el jugador se marchara a Inglaterra por algunos días. Lo que sí le sorprendió mucho a Misaki fue que Rika O´Hara, la asistente del entrenador, insistiera en ir con él.

No es necesario que me acompañes.- dijo Taro.- Tu padre no te dejará viajar sola conmigo.

No era secreto para nadie que el señor O´Hara consideraba que el trabajo que su hija hacía era poco digno de ella, y eso incluía el hecho de que el señor considerara a todos sus compañeros de trabajo como gente indigna de estar con su hija.

Mi padre puede decir lo que se le venga en gana.- replicó Rika.- Nunca le hago caso y bien que lo sabes. Además, Genzo también es mi amigo.

Con todo, Taro y Rika no pudieron llegar a tiempo al funeral. Genzo los recibió por la noche, completamente vestido de negro, en la mansión Wakabayashi inglesa. La casa se sentía fría, impersonal, y no era para menos... El único soplo de vida que la casa tenía se había extinguido en el humo de la maldad...

Disculpen mi ánimo, no estoy del humor de los buenos.- comentó Genzo, pasando a Taro y a Rika a la sala.

No tienes que disculparte.- dijo Taro, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

Rika, por su parte, le dio un gran abrazo a Genzo.

Estamos contigo.- le dijo.

Y a pesar de que la casa era muy fría, la sala estaba inundada de calidez. La chimenea estaba encendida, y todo estaba a media luz. Taro se sorprendió mucho de ver sentada en uno de los sillones a la cantante Lily Del Valle. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? Taro no tenía ni idea de que Genzo la conociera.

Les presento a la señorita Lily Del Valle.- anunció Genzo.- Lily, ellos son mis amigos, Taro Misaki y Rika O´Hara.

Mucho gusto.- Lily se levantó del sillón y le extendió la mano a los dos jóvenes.

Lily llevaba puestos un suéter negro de cachemira y una falda escocesa a cuadros, combinados con unas botas negras altas hasta las rodillas. Taro la admiró por unos momentos, ya que era una chica atractiva, y Rika omitió una sonrisa sarcástica de burla.

¿Eres amiga de Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Taro.

Más bien, era amiga de Hana.- respondió Lily.

Ya veo.

Aun así, la cosa era rara. Cierto que Hana conocía a mucha gente, pero no entendía la relación que pudieran haber tenido ella y Lily Del Valle.

El mayordomo llevó el té y algunos pastelillos.

Ya saben que aquí la costumbre es el té.- se disculpó Genzo.- Aunque yo prefiero el café.

Por mí, está mejor el té.- replicó Rika.

Era inevitable: Taro quiso saber lo que había ocurrido. Genzo le dijo más o menos la versión oficial: una bomba había estallado por la madrugada en el sótano del edificio en donde Hana vivía. El impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo volar el edificio entero e hizo que se derrumbaran algunas casas contiguas. Y aunque ninguna asociación dedicada al terrorismo (vaya manera tan decente de referirse a esos tipos) se había adjudicado el hecho, la versión de la policía era que había sido por obra de terroristas.

En qué mundo vivimos.- musitó Taro.- Ahora debemos cuidarnos de todos... Nunca sabremos en qué momento todo puede cambiar.

Sí.- asintió Genzo, mirando fijamente a Lily.

Ella le había dicho que no le dijera a nadie su verdadera identidad. Para el resto del mundo, ella seguiría siendo Lily Del Valle, una cantante mexicana. Genzo no terminaba de entenderlo bien todo, solo sabía que sus padres estaban al tanto de que Lily era una agente de las Alas Guerreras y que estaba ahí para protegerlo a él. Pero, para empezar, ¿qué rayos eran las Alas Guerreras? ¿Y de qué necesitaba ser protegido?

En algún momento, Rika y Lily cruzaron miradas. Y eso fue todo...

¿Puedo hacer una llamada?.- pidió Rika, de repente, a Genzo.- Debo decirle a mi padre que ya llegué a Inglaterra. Mi celular se quedó sin batería.

Claro, el teléfono está en el vestíbulo.- dijo Genzo, levantándose.

No te molestes, voy sola.- dijo Rika.

La chica salió al vestíbulo, y a los sesenta minutos exactos Lily se levantó diciendo que quería ir al tocador. La chica, en vez de dirigirse al baño, salió al vestíbulo también. Rika ya la estaba esperando, y la miró con desaprobación en los ojos.

No esperaba encontrarte vestida como una modelo de Dior.- comentó Rika.- Esperaba que no hubieses cambiado tu sencilla manera de ser.

Sigo siendo la misma.- replicó Lily.- Me visto así para mantener las apariencias, más ahora que me he convertido en una guardaespaldas de lujo. Aun me gustan los pantalones de mezclilla y los tenis.

Eso espero.- Rika suspiró.- ¿Las cosas están tan malas como parecen?

Peor.- asintió Lily.- Una de nosotras ha muerto y sabes que eso ya es algo terrible... Significa que...

Que se desencadenó lo inevitable.- completó Rika.- Lo que sabíamos que en algún momento pasaría...

Estaba escrito.- suspiró Lily.- Desde el día de nuestro nacimiento...

¿Y ahora?.- preguntó Rika.

Ahora, a hacer lo que debemos hacer.- respondió Lily.- Hacer aquello para lo que fuimos preparadas todos estos años.

Te mentiría si te dijera que yo me siento preparada.- confesó Rika.

No te preocupes.- musitó Lily.- Yo me siento exactamente igual...

Ninguna de las dos chicas dijo nada por varios minutos.

Extrañaré a Hana.- comentó Rika, triste.

También yo.- asintió Lily.

Ella se asomó a la sala, en donde Genzo y Taro seguían conversando. Genzo se veía muy triste, aun cuando trataba de mostrar entereza, en sus ojos oscuros se reflejaba el dolor. Para él había sido demasiado: de la noche a la mañana había perdido a su hermana y ahora su vida estaba en peligro también. ¿Por qué? No lo comprendía. Genzo solo sabía que alguien le había arrebatado a su hermana y que había puesto su mundo de cabeza...

Akira Wakabayashi, el padre, le había confesado a Lily que Genzo idolatraba a Hana. Ella era su consentida, y la cuidaba como a ninguna. Cada determinado tiempo, Hana visitaba a Genzo en Alemania o incluso en Japón, de hecho, había sido en uno de esos viajes en donde Hana y Ken se conocieron y se enamoraron... Y cada que podía, Genzo le hablaba por teléfono a su hermana por las noches, le enviaba mails, cartas, y nunca faltaban regalos y flores en los días importantes de la vida de ambos... Y aunque Touya y Kenji, los otros dos hijos Wakabayashi, también eran muy queridos por Genzo, Hana era la que ocupaba el lugar más importante en su corazón...

Y ahora ella se había ido.

Lily sentía mucha compasión por Genzo. Ella sabía lo que era perder todo lo que más quería en un solo día...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirei no necesitaba de la Llamada para saber que las ruedas del Destino habían comenzado a funcionar. Ella tenía una intuición que nunca le fallaba cuando de muertes se trataba...

Cuando los periódicos anunciaron la muerte de Hana Wakabayashi, no se sorprendió. Kirei sabía, como las demás, que algo así pasaría en algún momento, estaba escrito. Pero a diferencia del resto, Kirei solo vivía para ese momento...

Ella se puso una chaqueta de cuero negra y escondió el arma entre sus pantalones vaqueros. Salió a la calle, en donde se encontraba la motocicleta negra que estaba esperando para recibir órdenes de su dueña. Kirei la montó y se puso el casco, para después arrancar la moto y partir para cumplir su misión.

Sin embargo, aunque ella había sido entrenada como todas las demás, Kirei siempre vivió con la sensación de que su Destino se encontraba en otro lado diferente al que siempre le habían dicho...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Haydee Solo-Mizuno es un personaje creado por Lilith y Arwen, y actualmente es protegido por Lily de Wakabayashi.._

_Kirei Nieminen es un personaje creado por Samael Bene Elohim._

_Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi._

_Rika O´Hara es un personaje modificado a partir de Rika Ozawa, personaje creado para la serie de Captain Tsubasa._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	4. Iniciando el camino

**Capítulo 3. Iniciando el camino.**

Genzo invitó a Taro y a Rika a pasar la noche con ellos en la mansión Wakabayashi inglesa.Por la noche, a la hora de la cena, Rika y Taro vieron a los otros tres hombres de la familia: el señor Akira, el padre, el hombre del cual habían heredado los demás esos ojos profundos y esa mirada cautivadora. Aun cuando Akira ya tenía canas en el cabello y en el bigote, antes de la muerte de su hija menor aun se veía joven; en esos momentos parecía haber envejecido varias décadas. El hombre saludó a los amigos de su hijo y les agradeció el apoyo.

Voy a quedarme con tu madre.- dijo Akira a Genzo.- Ella no se siente bien y no quiero dejarla sola.

Lo sé.- asintió Genzo.

Akira, antes de marcharse, le dirigió a Lily una mirada que para Genzo fue algo así como una especie de señal. La chica solo asintió levemente con la cabeza. El siguiente en bajar fue Kenji, el que le seguía a Genzo en edad. Él era el más alegre de la familia, aunque en esos momento su humor era tan negro como el del suéter que traía puesto. Kenji contestó apenas con un movimiento de cabeza a las presentaciones que Genzo hizo de Rika y Taro. Touya bajó después, hablando por su teléfono celular y apenas y miró a los demás.

¿No puedes dejar eso por un momento?.- preguntó Genzo, ácidamente.- Hana no tiene ni medio día de muerta y tú ya estás haciendo negocios como si de eso dependiera la vida.

La vida sigue su curso.- replicó Touya, igual de agrio.- Lamento mucho lo de Hana, pero no me servirá de nada el quedarme sin hacer nada, llorando por los rincones.

Genzo y Taouya se miraron retadoramente, mientras Kenji los miraba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Ya, no sé por qué pelean.- intervino Kenji.- Si de cualquier manera todos terminaremos bien muertos.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto. Hasta Lily, que rara vez se impresionaba, se quedó muda.

¿Por qué dices eso?.- preguntó Genzo, manteniendo la calma.

Porque si a Hana la mataron fue por algo.- dijo Kenji.- No fue un atentado al azar, por alguna razón tenemos a las agentes de las alas de no se quién cuidándonos las espaldas, lo que significa que nuestro padre tiene la creencia de que nosotros no tardaremos en hacerle compañía a Hana en el más allá.

Lo dicho, Kenji Wakabayashi tenía un humor de lo más negro. Para fortuna de todos, James, el mayordomo, llegó anunciando en ese momento que la cena estaba servida. Taro suspiró aliviado, era cierto que deseaba apoyar a Genzo pero el soportar el humor negro de la familia de Wakabayashi era algo extremo...

Rika expresó sus deseos de lavarse las manos y Lily dijo que deseaba hacer lo mismo. En el tocador, Rika miró a Lily con cierta tristeza.

La tienes difícil.- comentó Rika.- Mira que tener que aguantarlos a todos...

He tenido casos peores.- replicó Lily.- Esto no es nada.

Bueno, Genzo no es desagradable.- dijo Rika.- Pero Touya y Kenji... Bueno, ya los conociste.

Están pasando por un periodo de duelo.- los defendió Lily.- Todos se ponen así en un momento.

¿También tú?.- preguntó Rika, a quemarropa.

Lily, sin responder, se secó las manos.

Lo sé, es tema prohibido.- suspiró Rika.- Aunque no sé por qué. Eres la única de nosotras que se ha negado a hablar sobre eso.

Haydee ya hizo contacto.- dijo Lily, sin hacer caso.- Espero que Kirei no tarde.

Rika no insistió. Sabía que era poco menos que imposible el hacer que Lily hablara de su pasado...

Y recuerda la principal regla.- dijo Lily, antes de salir del baño.- Tú y yo no nos conocemos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era el momento, Sanae ya no podía seguir ocultándolo. Tsubasa ya había obtenido el permiso del Barcelona para viajar a Inglaterra a visitar a Genzo. Él estaba preocupado y no era para menos, uno de sus mejores amigos podía estar en peligro de muerte, según lo que el propio Genzo había dicho. Tsubasa no sabía que él también estaba en peligro inminente...

¿Sabes, Sanae? Todo esto me parece una locura.- le comentó Tsubasa a su esposa.- No puedo creer que en verdad Genzo esté amenazado de muerte.

¿Cómo sabes eso?.- Sanae dio un respingo.

El propio Genzo me lo comentó.- respondió Tsubasa.- Al parecer, su padre le dijo que la muerte de su hermana no fue accidental... No puedo creerlo, en verdad que no. Uno de mis mejores amigos podría morir en cualquier momento, asesinado por gente que no sabemos de dónde puede salir y atacar.

Sanae supo que era el momento de decir la verdad.

Tsubasa, hay algo que te quiero decir.- dijo Sanae, mirando por la ventana.- Es una confesión muy importante.

¿Qué sucede?.- Tsubasa se puso más serio aun.

Mira, la verdad es que... .- Sanae respiró profundamente varias veces.- Yo no soy quien tú crees que soy...

¿Qué tratas de decir?

Mira, sí soy Sanae Nakazawa, la niña que ha estado enamorada de ti desde que te conoció pero... También soy una guerrera. Pertenezco a las Alas Guerreras, y mi misión en este mundo es protegerte.

Tsubasa miró a Sanae por algunos momentos, y después se echó a reír.

¿Qué clase de broma es esta?.- preguntó Tsubasa.- ¿Por qué me dices eso en estos momentos?

No es ninguna broma.- negó Sanae.- Mira, sé que es difícil de creer pero... Cuando te fuiste a Brasil, una persona me contactó. Me dijo que yo había sido elegida, desde mi nacimiento, para ser uno de los Ángeles Guardianes y que debía estar esperando por tu regreso...

¿Qué cosa?.- Tsubasa, por supuesto, no entendió.- ¿Ángeles Guardianes? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Es algo que ni yo misma he terminado de comprender.- suspiró Sanae.- Solo sé que el futuro de este mundo depende de que yo evite que alguien te arranque la vida.

¿A mí?.- se sorprendió Tsubasa.- ¿Por qué alguien querría matarme? ¿Y quién querría hacerlo?

Las mismas personas que mataron a Hana.- respondió Sanae.- Los mismos que están detrás de Genzo. Y de Taro. Y de varios más...

Muy bien. Eso era demasiado. O Sanae se había tomado demasiado jugo V8 o él estaba en un sueño...

Pero muy en el fondo de su ser, Tsubasa sabía que todo lo que Sanae le decía era cierto. Era como si siempre lo hubiese sentido, como si siempre lo hubiese llevado marcado en la piel. Era algo que no se podía explicar, que no se podía entender...

Sé que hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendes.- dijo Sanae.- Y ya te las explicaré yo en su debido momento, cuando reciba la orden de hacerlo. Por ahora, lo que debemos hacer cuanto antes es irnos a Inglaterra.

¿Estás segura?.- cuestionó Tsubasa.- ¿No será más peligroso ir al sitio en donde mataron a la hermana de Genzo?

No.- negó Sanae.- Debemos ir allá porque es en donde se encuentra nuestro destino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken contemplaba la luz de las llamas que tenía frente de sí. Aun no terminaba de entrarle completamente la muerte de Hana en su cerebro, mucho menos toda la información que esa señorita había acabado de decirle... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Haydee Solo-Mizuno, sí, ése era su nombre...

Hasta eso, Haydee había sido muy compresiva. Había escuchado por más de cuarenta minutos el llanto de rabia y dolor que Ken soltó por la muerte de su prometida, sin hacer ni decir absolutamente ni una sola palabra, ni un gesto, ni una seña.

Lo siento.- dijo Ken, después de un rato.- Es solo que esto no es nada fácil para mí.

No es fácil para nadie, créame.- replicó Haydee.- A todos nos cuesta trabajo el acostumbrarse a no ver a esa persona que tanto se quiso alguna vez.

Con estas palabras, Ken se sintió misteriosamente mejor. Haydee era una persona que tenía la habilidad de calmar el dolor...

Sé que éste no es el momento.- dijo Haydee.- Sé que ahora está pasando por un momento difícil. Pero debo decirle lo que tengo que decirle.

¿Sobre eso de que está aquí para protegerme?.- preguntó Ken.- No entiendo eso. ¿Por qué habría la necesidad de protegerme?

Es algo complicado de entender. Y de explicar.- respondió Haydee.- Aun no está preparado para saberlo.

Entonces, solo debo saber que estoy en peligro y que usted me va a proteger.- Ken la miró con escepticismo.

Sí. ¿Qué problema hay con eso?

Que, sin ofender, pero dudo mucho que una chica pueda protegerme a mí.- dijo Ken.- Practico kárate, no necesito que nadie me cuide.

Necesitará mucho más que el kárate para defenderse de lo que lo amenaza, señor Wakashimazu.- replicó Haydee.- Créame.

Ken se había quedado callado por varios minutos, ya que algo en la mirada de los ojos de la chica lo hicieron sentir que ella le decía la verdad.

Solo dígame una cosa, por favor.- pidió Ken.- ¿Lo que me amenaza a mí, es lo mismo que mató a Hana?

Haydee no estaba autorizada para decir una información así, pero no se pudo negar.

Sí.- asintió ella, en un susurro.

Ken volvió a quedarse callado. Había otra pregunta que deseaba formular, pero no sabía si obtendría respuesta.

Dígame otra cosa.- pidió él.- ¿Usted y Hana se conocían?

Otra respuesta que Haydee no estaba autorizada para contestar, pero que tampoco se pudo negar a responder.

Sí.- asintió Haydee.- Pero no me pregunte de dónde, porque no se lo puedo decir.

Y eso había sido todo. Ken se había quedado contemplando el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Haydee y él se encontraban en una cabaña localizada a las afueras de Londres, la cabaña que Ken había rentado para pasar unos días sufriendo su duelo en Inglaterra. Hana había sido más que su novia, había sido su mejor amiga... Y ahora que Ken lo pensaba, parecía ser que ella ya presentía su muerte...

La última vez que ellos estuvieron juntos, Hana estuvo particularmente seria y distante. Ken le preguntó miles de veces, pero ella respondía con evasivas.

Estoy bien.- había dicho Hana.- Es solo que... Son muchas cosas...

Pues empieza a decírmelas.- replicó Ken.- Soy todo oídos.

No tiene caso.- negó Hana.- Son solo cosas sin importancia.

No son tan "sin importancia" si estás tan preocupada.- replicó Ken.

Hana había sonreído con tristeza.

Podré con esto.- dijo ella.- No te preocupes. Aun no sabemos cuál de todas será la elegida.

¿De qué hablas?.- Ken se asustó un poco.- ¿La elegida?

No te preocupes.- ella no dejó de sonreír.- Ya te enterarás de todo a su debido tiempo.

¿Enterarme de qué?

Hana no dijo nada, solo mantuvo en su rostro esa permanente sonrisa.

Solo espero que, pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, quiero que recuerdes que yo te amé como a nadie.- dijo Hana, en un susurro.- Y quiero, por favor, que me prometas que si yo me voy, tú vas a volver a buscar el amor...

Ahora sí que me asustaste.- confesó Ken.- ¿Estás despidiéndote?

Solo por si acaso.- fue la respuesta de ella.

Ken recordaba esa última charla y fue cuando comprendió que Hana ya esperaba su muerte. Y ahora que Haydee había llegado para decirle que lo protegería y que había algo o alguien que había matado a Hana y que probablemente podría matarlo a él, las cosas comenzaban a tener un poco más de sentido... Pero no era suficiente...

Haydee llegó con un vaso de chocolate caliente para él. Ken lo tomó y se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. La chica se sentó a un lado de él, con otro vaso de bebida en la mano.

No tienes que hacerme compañía.- dijo Ken.- No estoy del mejor humor.

Lo sé.- dijo Haydee, sonriendo.- Pero no creo que te haga bien el estar solo.

Ken se lo agradeció con una sonrisa del corazón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuki Sorimachi, "Eirinia", como lo llamaban sus amigos más cercanos, no se esperaba la visita de ese ángel de alas negras. Kirei estaba ahí, y estaba por él, como se lo había dicho alguna vez. En aquel momento, cuando Kirei se lo dijo, Kazuki se había echado a reír.

Por favor.- había dicho él.- ¿Protegerme a mí? ¿De qué? ¿De las locas fans del capitán Hyuga?

No.- había respondido Kirei, imperturbable.- Kojiro Hyuga tendrá su propio Ángel Guardián.

Sí, claro.- se burló Kazuki.- Ya veo. Somos tan importantes para el Futuro de la Humanidad que tendremos a ángeles protegiéndonos.

Aunque te burles, es cierto.- replicó Kirei.

Claro, claro. ¿Y cómo salvaremos al mundo? ¿Con un partido de fútbol en donde nuestros goles milagrosos de media cancha salvarán a la humanidad?

Kirei suspiró. Estaba prohibido que se les avisara a los protegidos sobre lo que iba a ocurrir, pero Kirei nunca había seguido las reglas. Para empezar, ni siquiera debió haber contactado a Sorimachi antes de tiempo. Y cuando Kirei tuvo que marcharse a Europa, Kazuki confirmó su teoría de que su amiga estaba gastándole una broma.

Y sin embargo, ahora Kirei había regresado, repitiendo la misma historia que ella le había dicho años atrás: que era un Ángel Guardián y que estaba ahí para protegerlo.

Otra vez con lo mismo.- suspiró Kazuki, mirando a Kirei fijamente después de tantos años de no verla.- ¿No te has cansado de la misma broma?

No es una broma.- replicó Kirei.- Nunca lo fue.

La diferencia entre esta ocasión y la anterior fue que en esta vez, Sorimachi supo que ella estaba diciendo la verdad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cena había transcurrido en silencio. Lily buscó a Genzo y lo encontró en la sala, mirando hacía el vacío. La chica caminó con cuidado, temiendo romper el efecto, y con cuidado se sentó en un sillón enfrente del de él.

Hana me dijo que quería que yo fuera su padrino de boda.- comentó Genzo, sin mirar a Lily.- Me dijo que tanto ella como Wakashimazu tenían muchos amigos, pero ella quería que yo estuviese ahí, en primera fila...

Era una chica excepcional.- murmuró Lily.- Llena de energía y optimismo.

¿La conociste?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Tan bien como tú.- asintió Lily.- Yo también la voy a extrañar.

¿Por qué pasó esto?.- preguntó él, dolido.- ¿Quién pudo atreverse a hacerle daño a ella? ¡Era tan solo una mujer que deseaba triunfar en la vida!

Lily supo que Genzo no estaba listo para conocer la verdad sobre su hermana. Una verdad que explicaría su muerte, más no su destino... La chica se levantó del sillón y se sentó junto al muchacho.

De verdad, lo lamento mucho.- Lily hizo que Genzo la mirara a los ojos.- Sé que ahora es imposible, pero debes mantener la esperanza. Puedes estar seguro de que la muerte de Hana no será en vano.

Genzo no supo por qué, pero esos ojos del color del chocolate derretido lo hipnotizaron. Sin saber por qué, él la abrazó con fuerza. Lily hizo que Genzo recargara la cabeza en su hombro, al tiempo que él derramaba las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A Lilith y a Arwen mis infinitas gracias, porque su confianza em mí me hicieron recuperar mi Fe…_


	5. Ángeles Guardianes

**Capítulo 4. **

Suien Himmemiya no sabía que ella tenía un Destino por cumplir. Ella era la única de las Guardianas que aun no sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer.

Suien solo sabía que debía proteger a una persona, pero sabría quién en el momento justo. Cuando ella vio en los periódicos la noticia, supo que ésa era la señal. Y dicho y hecho, al poco tiempo la Llamada llegó y le informó sobre su nueva misión.

Sabrás todo lo que tienes que saber en el sobre que te llegará en un par de días.- le había dicho ella.- Ahí vendrán fotos también acerca de la persona que debes proteger.

Cuando Suien abrió el sobre, cayó al suelo una fotografía de un hombre moreno de cabello largo y mirada aguerrida: uno de los jugadores de fútbol más famosos de Japón... Kojiro Hyuga, de 25 años, jugador de la Juventus y actualmente su nuevo goleador...

Suien casi se cae de la sorpresa... Ella ya había conocido a Hyuga años atrás...

Ella sabía que era imposible, que ellos no podían haberse conocido antes de tiempo... Ésa era la regla, pero por alguna casualidad, ellos dos habían terminado por conocerse cuando no era el momento.

Suien no sabía qué tanto podría afectar eso la misión... Quizás no sería tan importante, exceptuando el hecho de que ella y Kojiro Hyuga se detestaban a morir...

_¡Eres un idiota!.- exclamó ella, la última vez que se vieron._

_¡Y tú una niña tonta!.- había dicho él._

_¡Eres insoportable!_

_¡Lo mismo digo!_

_¡Ojalá que nunca más tenga que volver a verte en la vida!_

_¡Ojalá que no tenga que volver a soportarte!_

Suien suspiró. Bueno, la culpa no había sido de ella, puesto que conoció a Hyuga en un viaje que él realizó a la ciudad en donde Suien vivía... Quizás en verdad era cosa del destino, pero a Suien no le hacía maldita la gracia.

Recuerda.- había dicho ella.- Que tu deber es estar cerca de ese jugador las veinticuatro horas del día. Tu deber es protegerlo y cuidarlo, ya lo sabes.

Cumpliré con mi misión lo mejor que pueda.- había sido la respuesta de Suien.

Lástima que uno no pueda deshacerse de su Destino con tanta facilidad como uno quisiera.

Kojiro Hyuga entrenaba sin sospecharse siquiera lo que estaba a punto de pasarle. Nunca se imaginó que volvería a verla a ella, la última persona a quien deseaba ver en su vida. Cuando Kojiro terminó su entrenamiento y vio a Suien parada esperándolo a las orillas de la cancha, pensó que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, pero el que ella le dijera lo que le dijo, lo convertía en el acabóse.

- Soy agente especial de las Alas Guerreras.- había dicho ella.- Y mi deber, como tu Ángel Guardián, es protegerte.

Kojiro se hizo la misma pregunta que se habían hecho todos los demás: ¿Qué rayos eran las "Alas Guerreras"?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a la que era una perfecta desconocida para él y súbitamente se apartó.

Lo siento.- sonrió Genzo, algo avergonzado.- No es mi costumbre hacer esto.

No te preocupes.- sonrió Lily también.- Tampoco es mi costumbre acercarme tanto a alguien antes de la primera cita.

Ambos soltaron una risilla nerviosa.

Necesitabas desahogarte.- comentó Lily.- No es bueno guardarse lo que uno lleva por dentro.

Supongo.- Genzo desvió la mirada.- Mentiría si te dijera que el dolor desapareció, pero debo reconocer que me siento mejor.

Me da gusto.- dijo Lily.- Aunque el dolor nunca se va, pero te acostumbras a vivir con él.

Hablas como si supieras mucho del asunto.- observó Genzo.

Lily se levantó bruscamente del sillón y fue a la cocina a servir un poco de té en dos tazas.

Sé que no te gusta el té.- dijo ella, tendiéndole una taza a Genzo.- Pero es mejor que nada.

Entiendo el mensaje.- sonrió Genzo.- Creo que hice un comentario demasiado personal, ¿cierto?

Nuevamente Lily no respondió, se limitó a tomarse el té en silencio.

Muy bien, de acuerdo.- Genzo se dio por vencido.- Nada de preguntas de índole personal. Pero al menos espero que me expliques qué rayos es eso de las Alas Guerreras.

No es el momento.- negó Lily.

¿Y cuándo lo va a ser?.- protestó Genzo.- ¿Cuándo Touya o Kenji mueran también?

Lily miró a Genzo fijamente por varios minutos. Después suspiró.

Las Alas Guerreras es una asociación especial de la ONU.- explicó Lily.

¿Eso es todo?.- Genzo puso cara de "hello con tu hello".

Eso es lo que querías saber, ¿no?.- repuso Lily.

Más bien, quería saber el motivo por el cual tú estabas aquí.- replicó Genzo.- Y el por qué mi hermana está muerta.

Lily sabía que las reglas le prohibían decirle la verdad a Genzo si él no estaba preparado para conocerla, pero después de todo, él era el hermano de Hana, y ella había sido una amiga muy querida para Lily... Después de todo, se los debía...

Hana no es quien creías que era.- dijo Lily, bajando mucho el volumen de voz.- Ella sí estudiaba en Oxford, pero era también un Ángel Guardián y pertenecía a las Alas Guerreras. Su misión era la misma que la nuestra: protegerlos a ustedes.

¿Nosotros?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Quiénes? ¿Mi familia y yo?

Eso es lo que tus hermanos y tu madre creen.- respondió Lily.- Pero ésa no es la verdad. Hay seis personas en esta Tierra a las cuales los Ángeles Guardianes debemos proteger.

¿Seis personas? ¿Quiénes son?.- quiso saber Genzo.

A todas las conoces.- dijo Lily.- Pero por ahora no necesitas saber quiénes son.

¿Qué relación tuvo mi hermana con todo esto?

Hana era un Ángel Guardián.- contestó Lily, con tristeza.

¿Y ella murió tratando de proteger a alguien más?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Lily no respondió de inmediato. No sabía si decir la verdad o no.

La verdad es que no lo sabemos.- respondió Lily.- Quizás sí. solo sé que una de nosotras debía morir algún día y ésa fue Hana...

¿Morir? ¿Una de ustedes?.- Genzo entendía cada vez menos.- ¿Por qué?

Porque así estaba escrito.- suspiró Lily.- Era el destino que una de nosotras iba a morir y desencadenar así el suceso que bien podría terminar con el fin de todo lo que conocemos.

¿Hablas del fin del mundo?.- rió Genzo.

Eso suena demasiado teatral y novelesco.- replicó Lily.- Más bien, digamos que podría ser el término del mundo como lo conocemos actualmente.

Creo que entiendo.- musitó Genzo.- Solo quisiera entender... El por qué fue Hana la que tuvo que morir...

Nosotras tampoco lo sabemos.- musitó Lily.- Éramos siete al principio, y una de nosotras debía morir... No sabíamos quién de las siete sería la escogida...

Genzo se preguntó lo que sería el tener que vivir con una sentencia de muerte pendiendo sobre tu cabeza. Se preguntó si Hana estaría esperando con miedo ese día, rezando para no ser la elegida... O quizás ella bien pudo preguntarse para qué rayos iba a ser elegida...

Bueno, a Genzo no le quedaba claro aun el qué eran las famosas Alas Guerreras, pero supo que no era el momento de preguntar. Y sin embargo, sí tenía otra pregunta que se moría por hacer... Lily le recordaba muchísimo a alguien, alguien a quien esperaba no volver a ver jamás...

¿Puedo preguntar otra cosa más,.- quiso saber Genzo.

Supongo.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Pero quizás no responda.

¿Tienes alguna hermana o algo así?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿O alguna pariente lejana? No, más bien, algo así como una hermana gemela.

Genzo lo notó. Fue una sombra casi imperceptible, pero que se interpuso entre ellos como una barrera infranqueable. La mirada de Lily se oscureció por algunos momentos. Ella se levantó del sillón.

Es tarde ya.- dijo Lily, con voz dura.- Debes irte a dormir.

Genzo supo entonces que había tocado un tema prohibido, lo que terminó por confirmarle su teoría...

Lily tenía alguna relación con Anya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El avión sobrevolaba Francia cuando Sanae al fin se quedó dormida. Fue entonces cuando Tsubasa pudo al fin tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos. Todo lo que su esposa le había confesado le había puesto el mundo de cabeza...

Alas Guerreras. Sanae le había dicho algo sobre eso, que ella era un Ángel Guardián y que había estado esperando por años para actuar en el momento preciso... ¿Pero actuar para qué? Había algo que Sanae sabía y que cada vez que Tsubasa le preguntaba ella se limitaba a responderle con evasivas.

Me contactaron cuando te fuiste a Brasil.- había dicho Sanae.- Me dijeron que mi Destino estaba ligado al tuyo desde nuestro nacimiento... No nos conocimos por accidente, ya estaba escrito... Porque yo debo protegerte. Y enseñarte el camino que debes seguir. De hecho, ya lo he estado haciendo...

Y si Tsubasa se ponía a pensarlo, era cierto. Sanae lo había alentado para hacer todas las cosas que él había realizado hasta ese momento, como ganar los Campeonatos en Japón, irse a Brasil, ganar el Mundial Sub-19, jugar en el Barcelona. Aparentemente siempre se vio como que Sanae solo lo animaba por estar locamente enamorada de él, pero ahora Tsubasa s daba cuenta de que en realidad ella estuvo marcándole el camino.

Y hay algo más que debes saber.- musitó Sanae, al borde de las lágrimas.- El bebé que perdimos... Fue culpa mía...

Varios meses atrás, Sanae y Tsubasa perdieron al hijo que estaban esperando. Los médicos dijeron que había sido por una malformación, pero Sanae le había dicho a Tsubasa que había sido su culpa...

Todos los Ángeles Guardianes hemos sufrido una pérdida importante en nuestras vidas.- había dicho Sanae.- Una pérdida que marcó la vida de todas. Yo era la única que se había salvado, hasta ese momento en que perdí a mí bebé...

Y ahora, según lo que Tsubasa había entendido, estaba en riesgo de perder a la otra cosa que él más amaba en el mundo... Sanae.

Porque si ella estaba encargada de protegerlo significaba que en algún momento ella tendría que morir para salvarlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirei no entendía el por qué había sido elegida como un Ángel Guardián, cuando toda su vida siempre estuvo marcada por la sangre de la gente a quien ella más quería.

La primera en irse fue su madre, quien falleció misteriosamente cuando Kirei era un bebé, aparentemente por un coágulo que le tapó los vasos de los pulmones. Cuando Kirei tenía cinco años, su padre se mató en un accidente automovilístico. Su hermana murió arrollada por un conductor ebrio que invadió la acera cuando Kirei tenía 15 años, y el último en irse fue Touya... Quien murió al recibir una bala que iba destinada a su hermana...

Kirei se había quedado completamente sola, y por ese motivo se había acostumbrado a trabajar sola y a valerse por sí misma. Y sin embargo, cuando ella la contactó, sintió que debía seguir sus indicaciones, aun cuando no estuviera de acuerdo con muchas de ellas...

No debes enamorarte.- le había advertido ella.- No debes encariñarte con nadie. Porque esa persona sufrirá si tú la amas.

Nadie tenía que decirle eso a Kirei, porque ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Toda la gente a quien amaba se moría por su culpa, como si ella fuese una especie de Ángel de la Muerte...

Por eso, guardaba en su corazón y escondía en lo más profundo el incipiente cariño que surgió en ella al conocer a Kazuki. Porque Kirei sabía que si ella lo amaba, él moriría...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Suien Himmemiya es un personaje creado por Lilith y Arwen y actualmente es protegido por Lily de Wakabayashi._


	6. Anya

**Capítulo 5. Anya.**

Pues bien, si las cosas iban como lo planeado, solo Rika faltaba de decirle a Taro su verdadera identidad. Rika no sabía cómo reaccionaría él, pero supuso que Taro no sería del tipo de personas que hicieran un escándalo.

Taro estaba sentado en la cama del cuarto que le habían asignado, pensando. ¿En qué? En todo lo sucedido , no era para menos... Rika tocó la puerta y sin esperar aq ue él respondiera, entró. Conocía la suficiente a Taro como para saber que él nunca ponía seguros a las puertas.

Hola.- dijo ella, cuando él volteó a verla.

Sabía que eras tú.- dijo Taro.

¿Y eso como?

Porque eres la única que sabe que nunca le pongo seguros a las puertas.

Rika sonrió. Era como si los dos estuvieran conectados. Y hasta cierto punto, lo estaban. Para Rika, Taro era el Destino.

¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó ella.

Pues un tanto angustiado, te lo confesaré.- Misaki suspiró.- Es como si esto fuese alguna especie de sentencia de muerte.

¿Y por qué sientes eso?.- Rika estaba un poco sorprendida.

No lo sé.- reconoció Taro.- Solo sé que desde que me enteré de la muerte de Hana es como si la Muerte se avecinara sobre nosotros.

Rika carraspeó. Era el momento.

Hay algo que debo confesarte.- dijo ella.- Sobre mi verdadera identidad.

¿Qué cosa?

Pues verás... No soy quien crees que soy. Pertenezco a las Alas Guerreras.- dijo Rika.- Soy tu Ángel Guardián, y como tal, debo protegerte.

De lo mismo que mató a Hana, ¿cierto?.- adivinó Taro.

Sí.- asintió Rika, sorprendida.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

¿Cómo no saberlo?.- replicó Taro.- A veces siento como si tu mente y la mía fueran una sola.

Entonces no te sorprende que yo sea tu Ángel Guardián.- supuso Rika.

No.- negó Taro.- Ya me lo presentía.

Taro lo había dicho. Era como si su mente y la de Rika fueran una sola...

Oye, si tú estás aquí para protegerme, ¿entonces Lily Del Valle está aquí para proteger a Wakabayashi? .- quiso saber él.

Así es.- asintió Rika.- Pero no digas que yo te lo dije.

Ya.- Taro desvió la mirada.- Otra cosa: supongo que si tú eres mi guardiana, eso significa que está prohibido todo tipo de romance entre nosotros, ¿cierto?

Rika esbozó una sonrisa triste. No quería tocar ese tema...

Ésa es una regla que siempre ha habido en todos estos casos.- musitó ella.

Me lo supuse.- Taro también sonrió con tristeza.- Por eso nunca te he dicho lo que siento, siempre quise poner el pretexto de que tu padre no me aceptaría, pero la verdad era que cada vez que quería decirte que te quiero las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta, y no era porque no lo deseara decir, sino porque sentía que no debía hacerlo.

Ya no digas más.- pidió ella, a punto de llorar.- Porque sino me obligarás a decirte lo que no te debo decir.

No es necesario que me digas lo que sientes.- replicó Taro.- Porque ya lo sé...

Rika se sentó junto a Taro en la cama y él la abrazó. Ella enterró su cara en el pecho de él.

¿Qué es lo que sigue ahora?.- preguntó Taro, en voz baja.

Esperar.- respondió ella, en el mismo tono de voz.

¿A qué?

A que todo salga bien...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de dormir, Genzo pensó en Lily. Claro, desde que la vio se le hizo tremendamente familiar, y no era porque ella fuese alguien famosa, sino más bien porque Anya se parecía muchísimo a ella...

Anya. Hacía mucho tiempo que Genzo no pensaba en ella. Incluso él había conseguido sacarla de su mente y de su corazón, pero seguía recordándola de vez en vez... Quizás porque ella había estado a punto de conseguir lo que no había hecho nadie más...

_-FLASH BLACK-_

_Era una de ésas tantas fiestas de futbolistas en donde todos se ponen ebrios y en donde las fans consiguen estar con sus jugadores preferidos y sacarles algo más que el recuerdo de una buena noche. Ella estaba sentada a la barra, bebiendo un brandy. Su cabello rojo le caía en llamaradas por la espalda descubierta. A Genzo le llamó la atención desde el primer momento: la chica era muy atractiva. _

_Hola.- saludó Genzo, con actitud de cazador.- ¿Puedo acompañarte?_

_Claro.- asintió Anya._

_Sin embargo, cuando él miró sus ojos negros, se sobresaltó. Eran más fríos que el hielo mismo..._

_¿Cómo te llamas?.- preguntó él._

_Anya.- había respondido ella.- Y tú eres el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, ¿no es así?_

_Anya De la Torre era el nombre de ella. Esa noche, Genzo y ella se convirtieron en... amigos íntimos. De hecho, Anya y Genzo comenzaron a salir de manera regular... Iban al cine, a las fiestas, a los bares, Anya se la pasaba en los partidos de él y Genzo se la pasaba en las sesiones de modelaje de ella..._

_Y aunque Genzo se la pasaba muy bien con ella, él sentía que Anya no tenía un alma... Era como si fuera una mujer vacía, Anya era fría y sin sentimientos, y demasiado calculadora... Era como si ella fuera la encarnación de la frivolidad..._

_Pero mientras más defectos le encontraba Genzo, más se arraigaba él a ella. Era como si alguien hubiese determinado que los dos debían estar juntos..._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Genzo suspiró. Él sabía que no debió dejar ir a Anya, no después de lo que ella intentó hacerle, pero ahora, al conocer a Lily, Genzo supo que quizás ella era la respuesta de todo.

"Estoy aquí para protegerte", había dicho Lily. ¿Protegerlo de qué? ¿De Anya? Era ya un poco tarde para eso... O quizás no...

"Recuerda que Anya no pudo hacer lo que estaba destinada a hacer", le dijo a Genzo su voz interna. "Es muy probable que ella regrese por ti... Y quizás Lily esté aquí para evitar que eso pase".

Pero entonces... ¿Anya había sido responsable de la muerte de Hana?

Demasiadas preguntas y todas tenían una única respuesta: Lily. Genzo recordó sus ojos negros, los cuales eran idénticos a los de Anya, excepto porque los de Lily tenían tanta calidez y esperanza...

Genzo se quedó dormido, pensando en lo que sería besar los labios rojos de Lily. Anya, por supuesto, ya no tenía espacio en la mente de él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nella apagó el televisor. Las noticias seguían hablando una y otra vez sobre lo mismo: el atentado terrorista en Londres. Ella sonrió, satisfecha. Todo estaba saliendo según los planes.

Esa tonta de Hana.- comentó Nella.- No hubiera muerto si al menos nos hubiese revelado la verdad.

No iba a hacerlo.- replicó Anya, hojeando aburrida una revista de modas.- Recuerda que como Guerrera de la Luz que era, primero iba a dar su vida antes que revelarnos cualquier cosa.

Y dejó desprotegido a ese bombón de su hermano.- suspiró Nella.- ¡Qué hombre!

Anya la miró con enojo. Nella instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás: esos ojos negros tenían el reflejo de la furia del infierno.

Ya, no te pongas así.- Nella jugó con uno de sus rizos negros.- No es mi culpa que no hayas podido acabar con él cuando pudiste hacerlo.

No es porque no lo quisiera.- Anya golpeó la mesa con la revista con tanta fuerza que el sonido se escuchó como un disparo de rifle.- No fue tan fácil.

Claro, porque te enamoraste de él.- replicó Nella.

Anya quiso golpearla. Nella era realmente fastidiosa, pero al fin y al cabo era uno de los Demonios y no podía mandarla a volar muy lejos, como ella quería. Nella seguía moviendo provocativamente su larga cabellera negra y rizada, mientras que en sus ojos negro azulado se reflejaba la burla.

Ya quiero ver cómo te comportas tú ante tu elegido.- gruñó Anya.- A ver si como roncas, duermes.

No va a ser nada difícil el deshacerme de Kojiro Hyuga.- replicó Nella, altanera.- Suien no es rival para mí.

Eso lo quiero ver.- retó Anya.

Nella ya no dijo nada, solo le lanzó a Anya una mirada de desdén. Ésta miró la revista que traía en la mano, en la portada se veía la fotografía de una joven hermosa de largo cabello castaño oscuro, la cual sonreía dulcemente: Lily. A esas alturas, Anya ya sabía que Lily era su contraparte y que era el Ángel que debía cuidar a Genzo, aunque en realidad siempre lo supo...

Anya esbozó una sonrisa. Ansiaba volver a ver a Genzo, pero más que nada, ansiaba el poder enfrentarse a Lily y ganarle la identidad que ésta le había robado...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa llegó a Inglaterra, con el temor escociéndole la garganta. Sanae estaba sorprendentemente callada. Genzo y Taro los recibieron en el aeropuerto, cada uno escoltado por su Ángel respectivo.

Lo lamento mucho, Genzo.- susurró Tsubasa, dándole un abrazo a su gran amigo.

Gracias por estar aquí.- musitó Genzo, con voz seca.

Para eso estamos los amigos.- sonrió Tsubasa.

Tú lo has dicho.- asintió Taro.

Los tres se miraron y fue como si intercambiaran información. Ninguno necesitó decir palabras para que los otros dos supieran lo que estaba pasando... Disimuladamente, los tres voltearon a ver a las tres muchachas que estaban paradas a pocos metros de ellos y que esperaban sin decir ni una sola palabra y sin hacer ni un solo gesto. Lily, Rika y Sanae ya habían establecido contacto visual, pero sin romper las reglas: ellas no se conocían y por tanto nunca se habían visto en sus vidas.

No entiendo qué es lo que está pasando aquí.- murmuró Tsubasa.- ¿Realmente esto es real?

Pues las tres chicas que están paradas ahí son reales.- replicó Taro.

O al menos eso parece.- suspiró Genzo.

¿Y qué haremos entonces?.- cuestionó Tsubasa.

Es algo bien simple.- respondió Taro.

Dejar que ellas guíen nuestro.- completó Genzo.

Tsubasa miró a Sanae. Ella siempre había estado apoyándolo fielmente en todos los momentos, le había demostrado su cariño incondicional, su amor hasta el final de los días... Pero ahora, era como si ella se hubiese convertido en una extraña...

Porque nunca quiso decirle que ella era un Ángel Guardián.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kojiro se encontraba en el mismo periodo de escepticismo por el que pasaron todos los demás, excepto porque el de él fue más duradero. Suien esperaba la respuesta de él, ya que ella no podía cuidar a su elegido si él no lo deseaba... Y pues la respuesta de Hyuga ante la confesión de ella fue de todo menos favorable...

¡No esperas que te crea que eres un Ángel Guardián!.- había gritado Hyuga cuando Suien le dijo todo el rollo que habían dicho todas las demás a sus protegidos.- ¡No esperas que te crea que el futuro del mundo depende de mí! ¡Soy un jugador de fútbol sóccer, no una maldita Sailor Scout!

Suien ya se esperaba algo como eso. En sus adentros, lamentó que le hubiese tocado proteger a Kojiro Hyuga, ya que su misión iba a resultar más difícil que las de las demás. Pero Suein no perdió la calma. Ella era una persona tranquila y dispuesta a ayudar a todos, aun así se tratara de alguien tan terco y orgulloso como lo era Hyuga.

"Buena suerte a todas", les deseó Suien a los demás Ángeles, contemplando el cielo, a la espera de que su Protegido tomara la decisión que bien podría cambiarlo todo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Anya de la Torre es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi._

_Todos los demás personajes que aparezcan en este fic fueron creados por Lily de Wakabayashi, a menos que se diga lo contrario._


	7. Secretos

**Capítulo 6. Secretos.**

Genzo, Taro y Tsubasa platicaron sobre cosas que resultaban ser triviales, pero quizás lo hacían porque ninguno se atrevía a hablar de lo que querían hablar en presencia de... Ellas...

Lily se dio cuenta de que los hombres deseaban hablar sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, así que, a una señal suya, Rika y Sanae se dispusieron a dejar a los muchachos solos.

Voy a prepararun poco de café.- dijo Lily, quien fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento.

Voy a tomar un poco de aire.- musitó Sanae.

Yo quiero algo de pastel.- dijo Rika, a su vez.

Los otros tres las miraron irse. Aunque no querían reconocerlo, cada uno de ellos sintió que una parte de su alma se marchaba cada vez que su respectivo Ángel se alejaba... Lily salió al jardín, y fue seguido por Rika y Sanae. Ese día, Lily llevaba puesta una larga falda negra con adornos de claves de sol y una blusa negra de seda. Sanae llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido negro y Rika usaba unos pantalones negros con una chaqueta que hacía juego.

Parecemos tres Ángeles de Muerte.- comentó Lily, mirando a las demás.

No es para menos, la Muerte ha venido a llevarse a una de nosotras.- replicó Rika.

No sé por qué tenemos que hablar sobre esto.- musitó Sanae.

Porque es nuestro destino.- suspiró Lily.- No nos sirve de nada el fingir que no existe.

Nadie dijo nada. Las tres contemplaron el cielo, el cual estaba llenándose de nubes negras.

Tsubasa ya no me mira igual desde que le confesé quién soy y a qué vine a este mundo.- murmuró Sanae, después de un rato.

Todos los Protegidos van a dudar de sus Ángeles en algún momento.- replicó Lily.- Y lo sabes.

Lo sé, pero... .- Sanae no quería decirlo.- Yo lo amo. Y no tolero que ya no me quiera como antes...

Y sabes también que está prohibido enamorarse de un Protegido.- replicó Lily.- Y sin embargo, tú conseguiste casarte con él, muy probablemente debido a la fuerza de Amor, pero aun así, quebrantaste las reglas y eso siempre trae sus consecuencias.

Rika miró de reojo a Lily. Ella solía ser algo dura cuando de las reglas se trataban... Quizás porque no sabía lo que era enamorarse de su Protegido... Rika suspiró. Ella sabía lo que Sanae sentía, y peor aun ya que ésta había tenido suerte y al menos había probado el amor con su Protegido, pero para ella, cualquier relación con Taro estaba más que prohibida, no importando cuánto lo desearan los dos.

No seas tan dura con Sanae.- pidió Rika.- El Amor es algo que no se puede controlar.

Ella sí puede.- replicó Lily.- Y lo sabes.

Lo siento.- musitó Sanae.- Es solo que no lo pude evitar... Tsubasa lo es todo para mí, es mi rayo de sol...

Lily ya no dijo nada. En algún momento supo lo que era tener un rayo de sol...

Mientras tanto, Genzo, Taro y Tsubasa hablaban al fin sobre lo que les urgía hablar...

Tantos años que llevo conociendo a Sanae, tanto tiempo que llevo viviendo con ella, y hasta hace apenas veinticuatro horas me enteré de que ella es un Ángel proveniente de no se dónde.- musitó Tsubasa.- ¿Cómo pudo ser? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

Porque no había sido el momento.- replicó Taro.- Todos nos enteramos a su debido tiempo. También yo apenas me enteré de que mi mejor amiga es mi Ángel Guardián, pero no por eso he dejado de quererla.

Yo no he dejado de querer a Sanae.- protestó Tsubasa.- Es solo que... No sé ahora quién es ella.

Yo creo que ella no ha dejado de ser lo que es.- comentó Genzo.- Aunque te hayas dado cuenta de que tiene una identidad diferente.

Quizás... .- murmuró Tsubasa.

¿Y qué me dices de tu Ángel?.- cuestionó Taro a Genzo.- Eres el único que no la conocía de antemano.

Cierto es que no la conocía, pero... Me recuerda muchísimo a Anya... .- musitó Genzo.

¿La has vuelto a ver?.- preguntó Misaki, preocupado.

¿A Anya? No desde esa vez.- negó Genzo.- Pero Lily se parece tanto a ella que me temo que sea ella disfrazada.

No lo había notado.- reconoció Tsubasa.- Pero sí, Anya y Lily se parecen mucho.

Quizás son gemelas.- sugirió Taro.

Sí, tal vez...

Un rato después, las chicas regresaron y ellos volvieron a cambiar de tema. Cada quien parecía estar ausente, con la mente perdida en otro lugar... A su vez, Lily pensaba en Genzo y en Anya y se preguntaba el por qué ella no había cumplido con su misión... Por mucho tiempo, Anya amenazó con matar a Genzo y arruinar así la misión de las Alas Guerreras, pero en el momento de la verdad, Anya se retractó y desapareció... Lily pensó después en Rika y Sanae. Las dos se habían enamorado de sus Protegidos, y la mexicana se preguntó si a ella iba a pasarle lo mismo...

Genzo miraba fijamente a Lily. No sabía por qué no le podía quitar la mirada de encima, y no era por el hecho de que ella se pareciera a Anya, sino porque a pesar de lo mal que se veía todo, si estaba Lily presente parecía que la Esperanza brillaba más que nunca...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison observaba a su vítcima. No estaba nada mal, sus músculos se marcaban a través de la camiseta y su cabello largo lo hacían verse rebelde y provocativo. Allison sonrió. El tipo no estaba nada mal... Ella salió detrás de él, y Allison frunció el entrecejo. Era obvio que Haydee ya debía de haberlo contactado a esas alturas.

No tienes que seguirme a todas partes.- protestó Ken.- Sé cuidarme solo.

Ya te dije que es mi misión convertirme en tu sombra.- replicó Haydee.- Solo cumplo con mi trabajo.

A Ken en un principio le habái exasperado un poco la constante compañía de Haydee. Él quería estar solo, llorar su duelo, y en vez de eso tenía que fingir siempre que todo andaba bien, auqnue eso fue cambiando con la presencia de Haydee... Ella calmaba su tristeza, curaba su ansiedad. ¿Cómo? Ken no lo sabía, pero comenzó a agradecer el tenerla a ella de Ángel Guardián. Pero aun así, era incómodo el tenerla todo el tiempo encima de él... Hablando en sentido figurado...

Ya, en serio. Tengo que ir al baño.- protestó Ken, un rato después.

Puedes ir, nadie te lo impide.- replicó Haydee, muy fresca.

Ken esbozó una sonrisilla sarcástica y se metió al baño de hombres a hacer sus necesidades. Después se lavó las manos y se alborotó más las greñas que traía. Iba a salir del lugar cuando alguien abrió la puerta del último excusado y amagó a Ken con un cuchillo.

Hola, corazón.- dijo Allison, con voz cautivadora.- Tenía tantos deseos de conocerte...

¿Quién eres?.- Ken se sorprendió por el hecho de que la persona que amenazaba con matarlo era una chica.

Soy tu Demonio Guardián, querido.- murmuró Allison, al oído de él.

¿Mi Demonio Guardián?.- si no hubiera sido por la loca situación, Ken se habría reído.

Sí.- rió Allison.- ¿Acaso crees que solo tienes Ángeles Guardianes?

¿Ángeles?.- se sorprendió Ken.- Creí que solo tenía uno.

Bueno, ahora sí tienes solo uno, aunque antes tenías dos.- replicó Allison.- Porque nosotras le quitamos las alas a uno.

Ken sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en el cerebro. ¿Acaso esa mujer estaba hablando de...?

¿Mataron a Hana?.- preguntó Ken, con un hilo de voz.- ¿Ustedes mataron a Hana?

Nos estorbaba.- dijo Allison.- Y se negó a cooperar con nosotros. Hubiera sido de lo más sencillo que nos dijera cómo localizarte a ti y a su querido hermano, pero en vez de eso, prefirió morir por ustedes. Muy noble de su parte, pero bastante idiota.

Mataron a Hana.- musitó Ken.- Ustedes mataron a Hana...

Ya te dije que sí.- bufó Allison.- Y lo más divertido fue que lo hicimos pasar como un ataque terrorista.

Ken quiso atacarla, golpearla, descargar contra ella su furia, pero desde antes de que él pudiera moverse, una intensa luz iluminó el lugar y Ken no supo más de sí... Cuando él volvió en sí, lo primero que vio fue a Haydee, sonriéndole.

Por algo nunca quiero dejarte solo.- murmuró ella.

Esa mujer... Dijo ser mi Demonio Guardián... .- musitó Ken.

Fue una manera muy sutil de burlarse de nosotras.- gruñó Haydee.- Pero así como tienes un Ángel que te protege, tienes un demonio que trata de matarte.

¿Y eso por qué?

Porque es el Destino.

Ken temía preguntar, pero necesitaba hacerlo...

Hana era un Ángel.- musitó Ken.

Sí, lo era.- asintió Haydee.- Era una de nosotras...

¿A quién debía proteger a ella?.- quiso saber Ken.

No lo sabíamos.- respondió Haydee.- Éramos seis guardianas y solo cinco protegidos, lo que significa que una de nosotras iba a morir...

Y fue Hana...

Sí, fue Hana.- asintió Haydee.- Pero ninguna de nosotras sabía quién sería...

Era suficiente. Ken no quería saber nada más. Él estuvo a punto de dejarse caer, pero entonces sus ojos se toparon con los de Haydee... Y sintió que todo el dolor desaparecía...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué tantas reglas se pueden romper de una sola vez? Kirei las había roto casi todas. Solo le quedaba una... Pero eso nunca pasaría.

Quisiera hacerte una pregunta.- dijo Kazuki.

Nadie te asegura que te responderé.- replicó Kirei.

¿De qué me estás protegiendo?

Eso ya lo preguntaste antes.

Pero no respondiste.

Porque lo sabrás a su debido tiempo

¿Y eso cuando será?

Cuando sea el debido tiempo.

Kirei no lo quería decir. Ella tenía un secreto que no quería revelarle a nadie... Un seceto que bien podría costarle su lugar en las Alas Guerreras, la vida de sus compañeras y quizás la de ella misma...

¿De quién me proteges?.- insistió Kazuki.- ¿Qué es lo que me amenaza?

Kirei siguió sin responder. Ella recordó la última mirada de Hana, esa mirada que lo decía todo y a la vez nada...

Deja de preguntar tanto.- recriminó Kirei.- No es bueno que sepas demasiado de tu Futuro antes de tiempo.

¿Cómo voy a cambiar mi futuro si no lo conozco?.- replicó Kazuki.

Tú no tienes que cambiar el futuro.- sentenció Kirei.- Ése es el trabajo de las Alas Guerreras: luchar por un futuro distinto.

Kirei le había dicho esa cursilada del lema de las Alas Guerreras porque no quería que Kazuki consiguiera sacarle la verdad. Nadie sabía que Kirei había estado junto a Hana cuando ella murió. Y nadie lo sabría jamás. Porque quizás, aquello de lo que debía proteger a Kazuki se trataba de ella misma...


	8. Sueño, pesadilla

**Capítulo 7. Sueño, pesadilla.**

Hyuga estaba tirado boca arriba en el pasto. Suien leía tranquilamente uno de sus libros en borrador.

¿De verdad eres escritora?.- quiso saber Hyuga.

Eso pretendo.- respondió Suien, tachando algunas palabras y cambiándolas por otras.

¿Y aparte de eso eres un Ángel?

Sí.

Suponiendo que te crea: ¿de quién se supone que me vas a proteger?.- quiso saber Hyuga.

Su nombre es Nella.- contestó Suien, sin mirarlo.- Y es tu Demonio. Su fin es acabar contigo.

¿Por qué?

Porque tú eres una de las piezas importantes que se necesitarán en un futuro.

Hablas como si yo fuera una parte de un rompecabezas, o un tornillo, o una tuerca.- protestó Hyuga.

Ni te quejes.- replicó Suien.- Si tú te sientes así, imagínate lo que soy yo. No paso de ser más que un simple peón.

Kojiro no dijo nada. La voz de Suien había sonado particularmente triste.

¿Y cuándo pasaste de ser guía de turistas a escritora?.- Hyuga cambió el tema.

No he dejado de ser guía de turistas, y sigo trabajando en ese café.- replicó Suien.- Cuando tengo tiempo, por supuesto.

¿Y sigues derramándole el café a las personas?.- se burló Hyuga.

Suien no respondió. Así era como ella y Hyuga se habían conocido: él entró al café en donde trabajaba ella. Suien estaba tan atareada que no se fijó por donde iba y le tiró encima a Kojiro una jarra llena de café recién preparado. Y como si eso fuera poco, Hyuga tomó después un tour y Suien era la guía. Ese día estaba nublado y por un error de cálculo, todos los turistas se mojaron. Hyuga acusó a Suien y pues desde entonces esos dos no se llevaban nada bien.

Lo que no entiendo es por qué tienes que ser precisamente tú mi Ángel.- musitó Hyuga.- ¿Cuántos Ángeles son?

Seis.- suspiró Suien.

¿Y no me pudo proteger alguien más?.- cuestionó Hyuga.- ¿Alguien como Lily Del Valle?

¿Qué te hace pensar que ella es un Ángel?.- Suien estaba sorprendida. Se suponía que nadie debía conocer la identidad de todos los Ángeles.

Me lo supuse.- replicó Hyuga.- A Wakabayashi de buenas a primeras se le ha visto mucho en compañía de esa muchacha y estoy seguro de que nunca antes la había visto o charlado con ella, así que me supongo que él es otro protegido y que Lily Del Valle es su Ángel.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que hay más Protegidos?.- replicó Suien.

Porque Wakashimazu me habló de su Ángel, Haydee.- contestó Kojiro.- Al parecer, ella le salvó la vida ayer.

Suien sabía que Allison ya había hecho contacto también, pero no se imaginó que Ken se comunicaría con Kojiro.

¿Cómo se llama mi Demonio?.- quiso saber Kojiro.

¿Para qué quieres saber?.- cuestionó Suien.

Al menos tengo derecho a conocer el nombre de la persona que me quiere matar, ¿no?

Suien suspiró. Hyuga era muy terco y sería imposible el tratar de negarse a contestar sus preguntas.

Nella.- respondió Suien.- Es española.

Un Demonio español.- musitó Kojiro.- Y un Ángel japonés.

Suien miró hacia el cielo. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría Nella en intentar atacar a Hyuga.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Corre, corre, no te detengas..._

_Ella sabía que todo andaba mal cuando el guía comenzó a ponerse blanco y a echar espuma por la boca y comenzó a agitarse como si estuviera teniendo un ataque. Todos se miraron entre sí, al tiempo que el señor norteamericano, el cual dijo ser doctor, se acercaba preocupado al guía._

_¿Está usted bien?.- preguntó el médico.- ¿Qué le pasa?_

_El guía lo miraba con el pánico reflejado en los ojos, sin poder articular palabra. El hombre seguía convulsionándose y el médico lo acostó en el suelo._

_¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó la esposa del doctor._

_Está sufriendo un ataque.- respondió el médico.- Pero no sé la causa..._

_Los demás se acercaron, con algo de temor. De pronto, el guía puso los ojos en blanco y dejó de moverse... Había muerto. Pero el médico apenas estaba tomándole los signos vitales cuando el guía se levantó súbitamente y comenzó a atacar al doctor... Pero fue algo terrible, era como si el guía se hubiese convertido en un animal, comenzó a desgarrar el cuerpo del médico con sus uñas y dientes... La esposa del médico gritó. En algún momento, el guía terminó por matar al médico y después atacó a la esposa..._

_De ahí, todo se volvío un caos. El médico muerto se levantó a atacar a los demás presentes, de la misma manera en como el guía lo había hecho con él..._

_¡Vámonos!.- Elliot tomó la mano de ella y echaron a correr._

_¿Qué rayos está pasando?.- ella gritó con el terror y el pánico invadiéndole la sangre._

_Mejor que no lo sepas..._

_Delante de ellos saltó el guía, con mirada de loco y las manos llenas de sangre... Ella gritó..._

¡Lily, Lily!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Despierta!

Lily abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando frío. Genzo estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y la miraba preocupado.

Tuviste una pesadilla.- dijo él.- Estabas gritando. ¿Estás bien?

"No, no esoy bien", pensó Lily. "Llevo ocho años soñando con lo mismo casi todas las noches".

Lo siento.- musitó ella.- A veces me pasa, no es gran cosa.

Te ves muy perturbada.- replicó Genzo.- No creo que te encuentres bien. ¿Te sentirías mejor si me contaras tu sueño?

No es necesario que te molestes.- replicó Lily, sentándose en la cama y sujetándose la cabeza.- Estaré bien.

Entonces quizás te sirva si tomas un poco de té.- sugirió Genzo.

¿Todo lo quieres curar con té?.- rió Lily.- ¿O es lo único que tienes?

Es costumbre de mi madre.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Cuando era pequeño y tenía pesadillas, ella siempre me preparaba un poco de té con leche.

Quizás no sea mala idea.- suspiró Lily.

Ella se salió de la cama, y Genzo admiró el camisón azul y tremendamente transparente que ella llevaba puesto. Un tanto colorado, él desvió la mirada. Lily, sin darse cuenta de nada, se colocó su bata de noche y se puso sus pantuflas. Ambos salieron sigilosamente el cuarto.

¿Me habrá escuchado alguien más?.- cuestionó Lily, algo avergonzada.

No creo, solo yo me di cuenta, y eso fue porque afuera de tu habitación.- confesó Genzo, sin darse cuenta.

¿Me estabas espiando?.- Lily se sintió algo incómoda.

Este... .- Genzo volvió a ponerse colorado y muy nervioso.- No es que te espiara, es solo que... Bueno, trataba de comprobar si...

¿Si qué?

Si eres Anya en realidad.- soltó Genzo, a quemarropa.

Lily se detuvo bruscamente. Algo en ella había cambiado con esa simple confesión.

Sabía que algo así iba a pasar.- suspiró Lily.- Ni modo, no me pasaré tratando de convencerte de que yo intento ayudarte y no asesinarte.

Entonces sí conoces a Anya.- Genzo confirmó su teoría.- De lo contrario no habrías reaccionado así.

Sí, conozco a Anya.- replicó Lily.- Y sé que la conoces y que fueron amantes y que ella intentó matarte. Y no, no soy ella disfrazada haciéndote creer que soy otra, y si piensas que Anya es tan tonta como para intentar hacer una estupidez como ésa es porque entonces no la conoces nada bien.

Lily siguió caminando rumbo a la cocina. Genzo la detuvo por un brazo.

¿Cómo sé que no eres ella?.- interrogó Genzo.- Mira, perdona que dude de ti, pero en algún momento Anya fue mi vida entera y me traicionó.

Mira.- Lily miró a Genzo a los ojos.- No hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte de que soy alguien diferente, porque la respuesta debe provenir de tu interior. Tú debes confiar en tu Ángel no por lo que ella te diga, sino por lo que ella hace despertar en ti.

Genzo volvió a perderse en esos dos mares profundos que eran los ojos de Lily. Y volvió a sentirlo... Esa sensación que le hacía pensar que todo estaría bien en un futuro... La Esperanza...

Genzo soltó a Lily, y ella continuó su camino rumbo a la cocina. Genzo entonces comenzó a recordar...

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Anya había estado de lo más extraña. Ya no respondía a sus llamadas, ponía cualquier pretexto para no ir a los partidos, se escapaba en las citas que ella tenía con Genzo..._

_Quizás tenga otro amante.- había sugerido Schneider._

_Genzo se jugó la última carta, ante la posibilidad de que su novia súpermodelo considerara el irse a los brazos de otro: le pediría matrimonio. Él fue a buscarla a su departamento, al que Anya se había mudado recientemente, pretextando que el apartamento de Genzo era muy frío... Genzo la encontró ahí, sentada en la oscuridad._

_Sabía que vendrías.- dijo Anya.- Estaba esperándote._

_¿Lo sabías?.- se sorprendió Genzo.- ¿Y por qué entonces has estado escondiéndote?_

_Porque quería que tú vinieras a mi territorio.- replicó Anya.- Esto no estaba escrito, pero eres tremendamente predecible... Sé que estás a punto de pedirme matrimonio, lástima que en vez de boda tendrás un funeral..._

_Ella había sacado un arma y apuntaba con ella hacia el pecho de Genzo. Él trató de mantener la calma._

_Esto debe ser una broma.- musitó Genzo._

_Ninguna, corazón.- Anya esbozó una sonrisa malévola.- Te topaste con el diablo mismo. ¿Sabes? Soy una asesina a sueldo y mi deber es matarte._

_¿Matarme? ¿Por qué?_

_Porque así acabaré desde ahora con toda Esperanza.- respondió Anya.- Si tú mueres, Ella morirá también. Un Ángel no puede vivir sin su Protegido._

_Lo que Anya decía no tenía ningún sentido para Genzo, él solo sabía que la mujer que amaba estaba por matarlo._

_No podrás hacerlo.- dijo él, con voz calmada.- Sé que no me vas a matar..._

_No estés tan seguro.- Anya quitó el seguro del arma._

_No lo harás.- insitió Genzo.- Porque me amas. ¿Ya olvidaste todas las noches que hemos pasado juntos? ¿Nuestros días en los Alpes? ¿El viaje a Francia? Nos la hemos pasado muy bien, Anya, no puedes negarlo..._

_La pelirroja tuvo un muy leve titubeo. Y Genzo se dio cuenta de que no podría matarlo..._

_No vas a hacerlo.- insistó Genzo.- No puedes._

_Cállate.- gritó Anya, disparando el arma._

_Genzo sintió que el corazón le latía a mil por hora, al darse cuenta de que la bala se había incrustado en la pared detrás de él. La pelirroja, con sus ojos negros llenos de lágrimas, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Y ahora que Genzo lo pensaba, recordó que Anya había mencionado a un "Ángel", el cual no podía vivir si él moría...

Lily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se dice que la gente que va a morir siente la presencia de la Muerte. Se dice que es como una sensación que paraliza el cuerpo, que congela las entrañas. Una sensación enorme e incontenible...

Taksehi Sawada experimentó esa sensación cuando despertó. No podía definir lo que sentía, solo sabía que algo horrible iba a ocurrir... Sin embargo, se levantó de la cama, como todos los días, se vistió, como todos los días, desayunó, como todos los días, y salió a entrenar, como todos los días. En el campamento ya se encontraba Kazuki Sorimachi, acompañado de esa extraña muchacha que ya en algún momento atrás se había convertido en su sombra...

La mirada de Takeshi se cruzó con la de Kirei y él sintió que lo invadía ese horrible sentimiento de la cabeza hasta los pies... Takeshi desvió la mirada, aterrorizado.

¿Te pasa algo, Sawada?.- preguntó Kazuki, algo preocupado.- Te ves algo pálido.

Estoy bien.- respondió Sawada.- Creo que comí mucho hoy...

Anya contemplaba el entrenamiento, oculta por algunos árboles. Había escondido su largo y llamativo cabello rojo debajo de un sombrero y llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros. Ella estaba ahí en busca de respuestas... Kirei sintió su presencia, como cuando se siente el peligro. Y sin emabrgo, ella no se sintió atemorizada. Anya era peligrosa, quizás la más peligrosa de todas las Demonios, pero aun así Kirei no se sentía en peligro... Quizás porque ellas no eran tan diferentes...

Tú también estás rara.- comentó Kazuki.- Con la mirada perdida. ¿Pasa algo?

No.- negó Kirei.- Todo está bien.

¿Segura?.- insistió Kazuki.- ¿No hay nadie que vaya a salir de repente y a clavarme un cuchillo en el corazón?

No te matarían de una manera tan simple.- replicó Kirei.- Pero no, no hay nadie aquí que vaya a hacer eso.

Y era cierto. Porque Anya solo tenía poder para matar a Genzo.

En algún momento, el balón se voló para fuera de la cancha y Takeshi se ofreció a ir por él. El chico recogió la pelota, y al levantar la mirada se topó con una mirada fría como el hielo mismo, provenientes de unos ojos negros que pertenecían a una mujer pelirroja tremendamente hermosa. Takeshi sintió un escalofrío.

No tengas miedo.- dijo Anya.- No voy a hacerte daño. Solo quiero que me digas cómo localizar a Kirei Nieminen.

No la conozco.- replicó Takeshi, echando a andar, más bien dicho, a correr.- Disculpe.

Sawada sudaba. La sensación estaba siendo cada vez más fuerte... Y de pronto, Kirei apareció frente a él. Takeshi se detuvo.

No tengas miedo.- dijo Kirei.- No te va a hacer daño.

Quizás no tema de ella.- replicó Sawada.- Sino de ti.

Anya caminó hacia ellos. Al escuchar los pasos, Takeshi se volteó y se sintió acorralado. Echó a correr, soltando el balón. Kirei y Anya se miraron fijamente.

Por fin te encuentro.- le dijo Anya.- He estado buscándote por mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué?.- quiso saber Kirei.- Creí que a quien debías buscar era a Kielo, no a mí. Ella es tu Némesis.

La querida Lily puede esperar por mí.- replicó Anya.- Esto segura de que no se muere por verme. Y tú debes saber eso.

Kirei sintió un escalofrío. Entendió lo que Anya intentaba decir...

Eres una de nosotras, Kirei.- dijo Anya.- Y lo sabes. Lo llevas en la sangre.

No soy una de ustedes.- replicó Kirei.- Mi deber es proteger a Kazuki Sorimachi. Si fuera una de ustedes, tendría que matarlo.

Sabes que eres una de nosotras, porque mucha gente ha muerto por tu culpa.- insistió Anya.- Y lo sabes, Kirei.

¡Eso no es verdad!.- Kirei casi gritó.

¿Qué no? Lo sabes tan bien como yo.- Anya sonrió malévolamente.- Y si quieres una prueba, puedo dártela, aunque sé que no la necesitas.

Anya clavó su mirada en el muchacho que corría delante de ellas. Kirei, instintivamente, la imitó.

Sabes lo que va a pasar con él.- dijo Anya.- Y sabes que va a pasar porque tú así lo quieres.

No sé de que hablas.- musitó Kirei, pero claro que lo sabía.

Takeshi se dirgía a una velocidad impresionante hacia la calle, la cruzó y comenzó a esquivar carros. El muchacho parecía haber sido poseído por una fuerza sobrehumana...

Vamos, házlo.- insitó Anya.- Solo va a suceder si tú lo deseas.

Kirei no pudo controlarlo más y soltó el pensamiento que estaba luchando por contener. Takeshi Sawada, en ese preciso instante, fue arrollado por un automóvil cuyo conductor no pudo esquivarlo...

Kirei miró a Anya, y ésta le sonrió con maldad.

Eres una de nosotras, Kirei.- repitió Anya.- Porque tú puedes llamar a la Muerte.

Anya desapareció entre el tumulto que se creó. A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia, pero Kirei sabía que ya era demasiado tarde...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Kielo" es la forma en como Kirei llama a Lily. Solo ella puede llamarla así._


	9. ¿Ángel o Demonio?

**Capítulo 8. ¿Ángel o Demonio?**

Haydee abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida, en el pasto, esperando a que Ken terminara de entrenar, y lo que la despertó fue esa sensación... La sensación que siempre experimentaba cada vez que alguien se iba...

Asustada, miró hacia el campo, pero Ken seguía entrenando, sin darse cuenta de nada. Haydee se levantó y fue hacia él.

Ya despertó la bella durmiente.- sonrió Ken.- No quise molestarte.

Algo terrible pasó.- dijo Haydee, con el pánico reflejado en la voz.

¿Qué cosa?

No lo sé, solo sé que alguien murió.- replicó Haydee. Sus ojos ambarinos se llenaron de lágrimas.- No sé que ha pasado...

Ken un tanto asustado, abrazó por instinto a la chica. Ella sollozó por unos momentos en su hombro y después se separó.

Debo dominarme.- dijo.- Si en verdad pasó lo que creo que pasó, debo estar alerta. Y debo llamar a alguien...

¿A quién?.- quiso saber Ken.

A los demás Ángeles.- respondió Haydee.

Pero no hacía falta que ninguno de los demás ángeles lo supiera. Suien rompió un vaso cuando la mano se le crispó al experimentar la sensación. Hyuga la miró preocupado, ya que ella se había puesto muy pálida.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó él.

Yo... .- musitó Suien, sintiendo que perdía el control de su cuerpo.

Kojiro la atrapó a tiempo. Suien experimentó el mismo remolino de sensaciones que sintió la noche que murió Hana...

Alguien ha muerto.- dijo Suien.

¿Qué dices?.- se sorprendió Kojiro, sin soltarla.

Que alguien ha muerto.- repitió Suien, aun muy pálida, y con sus ojos azul violeta llenos de temor.- Tengo que avisarles a las demás.

Rika sintió que caía por un vacío el cual se prolongaba hasta el infinito, hasta que se despertó. Se encontró sudando, acostada en el suelo. Se había caído de la cama. La sensación era tan fuerte que ella se fue corriendo a la habitación de Misaki y comenzó a aporrear la puerta.

¡Taro, Taro!.- gritó ella, desesperada.

Unos cinco minutos después, Taro abrió la puerta, un tanto adormilado.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó él.

Alguien ha muerto.- Rika se le dejó ir y lo abrazó con fuerza.- Por un momento pensé que eras tú...

¿Quién murió?.- Taro sintió que se le congelaba el cuerpo.

No lo sé...

¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan segura?

Es uno de los poderes de los Ángeles.- replicó Rika.- Sentimos cuando la Muerte se acerca demasiado a alguno de nuestros protegidos...

Tan conectados estaban Rika y Taro que él supo que debían ver a Tsubasa y a Sanae, y al llegar a la habitación de éstos, vieron a Sanae llorando a mares y a Tsubasa intentando consolarla. Se notaba que Tsubasa deseaba abrazarla, pero que algo en su interior se lo impedía...

Te lo dije.- susurró Rika.- Los Ángeles sentimos la presencia de la Muerte.

Se mueren miles de personas en el mundo a diario.- replicó Tsubasa, sorprendido de ver lo mucho que el suceso le había afectado a Sanae.- ¿Por qué una muerte les afecta tanto?

Porque fue la muerte de alguien importante o cercano a uno de ustedes.- explicó Rika.

¿Uno de nosotros?

Uno de los Protegidos.- asintió Rika.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, a Lily la alcanzó la sensación cuando estaba sirviéndose agua caliente. La impresión fue tan fuerte que ella soltó la jarra y se quemó la mano con el agua. Pero el dolor físico era lo de menos, el dolor que ella experimentó en su alma era tan intenso que casi la hicieron gritar... Cuando Lily se repuso de la impresión, se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de alguien...

¿Qué ocurrió?.- quiso saber Genzo.- ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste muy pálida.

Alguien murió.- Lily dijo las mismas palabras que habían dicho los otro cuatro Ángeles.- Alguien ha muerto.

¿Quién?.- Genzo se asustó, como el resto de los Protegidos.

No lo sé.- musitó Lily.- No tengo ni idea...

Lily se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y fue cuando la quemadura en la mano comenzó a dolerle.

¿Con qué te quemaste?.- preguntó Genzo.

Con el agua.- respondió Lily.- Cuando estas sensaciones me llegan, no puedo controlar lo que estoy haciendo.

Genzo ayudó a Lily a sentarse en una silla y después fue a buscar un poco de agua fría, una pomada para las quemaduras y algunas vendas. Después, comenzó a limpiar con cuidado la quemadura de Lily.

¿Qué haces?.- ella se sorprendió.

Curándote esa herida o se te va a infectar.- respondió Genzo, sin dejar de trabajar.

No es necesario.- Lily intentó retirar la mano.- Estaré bien, solo...

Solo necesitas dejar que yo termine de curarte.- replicó Genzo.- Y ojalá que alguna vez me hables de esas sensaciones sobrehumanas, que pueden resultar muy peligrosas. Ahora comprendo el por qué tienes tantas cicatrices en las manos.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y hubo una conexión bastante palpable entre los dos. Ambos se sintieron confundidos, Genzo por la sensación nueva y desconocida y maravillosamente increíble que estaba sintiendo y Lily porque lo que sentía también era desconocido para ella... Lily no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se preocupara por ella, siempre era el Ave Fénix el que luchaba y protegía y se preocupaba por los demás, nadie, absolutamente nadie hasta ese momento se había preocupado por su bienestar... Y todo era por Genzo...

Él, por su parte, no sabía que pensar. El tener tan cerca a Lily lo hacían tener pensamientos que nunca había tenido... No eran pensamientos de lujuria o deseo, como le pasaba con otras mujeres, tampoco eran los sentimientos de posesión que había experimentado con Anya... No, era diferente, era algo más bien como un enorme deseo de protegerla...

Genzo terminó de curar y de vendar la mano. Lily sonrió muy dulcemente.

Gracias.- dijo ella.

No hay de qué.- respondió Genzo, cohibido por esa sonrisa.

Sus miradas volvieron a conectarse. Él, instintivamente, miró sus labios... Y en ese momento, Rika, Taro, Tsubasa y Sanae entraron en la cocina. Lily se levantó con brusquedad de la mesa. Las tres chicas se miraron fijamente.

Alguien murió.- musitó Sanae, después de un rato.

Lo sé.- murmuró Lily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuki no creía que en realidad hubiera pasado lo que acababa de pasar. Takeshi estaba muerto. El golpe del automóvil apagó su vida en un instante... Los paramédicos intentaron hacer todo lo posible, pero ninguno de ellos consiguió salvarle la vida...

Lo primero que Kazuki pensó fue en que tenía que llamar a Kojiro y a Ken.

Kirei estaba tremendamente pálida. Ella ya lo sabía, ya lo presentía, pero aun así... Fue demasiada la impresión, había sido casi instantáneo... Bastó con que Kirei pensara que Takeshi podía ser arrollado por un auto para que eso sucediera...

No, debía ser una coincidencia. Sawada corría entre los automóviles, como un loco era obvio que alguno lo iba a atropellar...

Y sin embargo, las palabras de Anya resonaban en la mente de Kirei: _"Eres una de nosotras, Kirei. Porque tú puedes llamar a la Muerte..."._

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Era de noche. Nadie sabía que Kirei se encontraba ahí, parada afuera de un edificio de departamentos ocupado en su gran mayoría por estudiantes de Oxford. No sabía por qué, pero Kirei sabía que ella debía estar ahí, en ese preciso momento... No sabía por qué, pero ella sentía que Hana tenía las respuestas para todo... Ella no se sorprendió de verla. Hana la invitó a pasar a su departamento, como si hubiera estado esperando a que Kirei fuera a verla._

_Te equivocas.- dijo Hana, cuando Kirei esbozó su pregunta.- Yo no tengo todas las respuestas. Soy como tú, soy como todas, no tengo idea de por qué estamos aquí, por qué fuimos escogidas nosotras, ni por qué fueron escogidos ellos. Solo sé que debo esperar a que llegue el Destino._

_Yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, esperando a que en algún momento alguien llegue y me diga que debo usar mi varita mágica y salvar a la humanidad.- replicó Kirei.- No es mi estilo._

_Ni siquiera tienes una varita mágica.- se burló Hana.- Más bien, sería algo así como una espada de poder._

_No estoy de humor para bromas.- cortó Kirei.- Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa._

_Ya te lo dije: yo tampoco lo sé.- replicó Hana._

_¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí?.- cuestionó Kirei._

_Hana no respondió inmediatamente. Ella le había mentido a Kirei, había encontrado la respuesta en el justo momento en que abrió la puerta y encontró a su compañera parada esperando una buena excusa._

_Creo que lo sabes.- musitó Hana.- Todas sabíamos que pasaría, pero no sabíamos a quién le tocaría._

_Me tratas de decir que... .- Kirei captó el mensaje._

_Hana asintió con la cabeza. Kirei quiso replicar, decir que no era cierto, pero en ese momento las ventanas se rompieron y la puerta del departamento se vino abajo._

_Suerte que el edificio está vacío.- comentó Hana, tranquilamente, al tiempo que Anya, Nella y Allison penetraban en la habitación.- Solo quedo yo..._

_¿Y yo estoy pintada?.- se quejó Kirei._

_Tú no vas a luchar en esta batalla.- replicó Hana.- Al menos no de mi lado..._

_Fue entonces cuando Hana le lanzó esa mira, la que lo decía todo, la que no decía nada. La misma mirada que vio en su padre, la que debió de haber visto en su madre, en su hermano, en su hermana, la que vería en Takeshi Sawada, minutos antes de morir..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Las pruebas eran más que suficientes. Anya tenía muchas razones para decir que Kirei era una de ellas... Pero entonces, ¿por qué Kirei había sido contactada para ser un integrante de las Alas Guerreras? ¿Por qué le habían hecho creer durante tantos años que ella era un Ángel, cuando la realidad era otra?

La verdad era que Kirei no era un Ángel, era un Demonio. Ningún Ángel mataba a otras personas, ningún Ángel le causaba dolor a la gente que tenía a su alrededor... Seguramente que Kielo, Rika, Sanae, Suien o Haydee no tenían esos problemas... Seguramente que ellas sí llevaban tranquilidad y paz a la gente a quienes ellas protegían... No como Kirei, que solo llevaba dolor y muerte...

O quizás Kirei sí era un Ángel, pero uno con alas negras, muy negras...

Porque Kirei podría ser el legendario Ángel de la Muerte...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya llegó a la casa. Nella estaba haciéndose manicura y Allison leía "_Ángeles y De monios_". Anya frunció el entrecejo.

Interesante lectura.- comentó Anya, algo sarcástica.

Bueno, podría ayudarnos en algo.- replicó Allison, sin dejar de leer.

¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!.- exclamó Nella.- Es una tontería gastar el tiempo leyendo libros.

Y tú, eres más vacía que una concha de mar.- replicó Anya.- Vaya compañeras que me tocaron.

Pues tú no eres mejor que nosotras, querida.- gruñó una mujer de ojos verdes y cabello castaño rojizo.

Anya miró de arriba abajo a la mujer, sin inmutarse.

Hasta que llegas, Natalie.- gruñó Anya.- Ya casi terminamos de hacer tu trabajo.

No puedes ni matar a tu Elegido, mucho menos podrás matar a otros.- se burló Natalie.

Anya se acercó a la mujer y con mucha tranquilidad la abofeteó con tanta fuerza que le dejó marcada su mano en la fina piel del rostro de ella.

¿Cómo te atreves?.- gritó Natalie.- ¡Eres una...!

Cuidado con lo que dices.- amenazó Anya, al tiempo que sus ojos negros relampagueaban.- Yo soy la líder de todo esto, y si quiero, puedo acabar contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Natalie se hizo hacia atrás, asustada ante esa mira. Detrás de ella, una mujer de piel bronceada y largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo color habló con voz indiferente.

Ya deberías de aprender que con Anya no debes meterte, Natalie.- dijo la mujer.- Si no quieres que acabe con tu linda cara.

Para ti es tremendamente fácil decirlo, Isabel.- gruñó Natalie.- Nunca has tenido que enfrentarte a los desplantes de esta loca.

Si hubiéramos hecho nuestro trabajo como deberíamos, la "Doncella del Caos" no estaría molesta.- replicó Isabel.

Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente.- protestó Anya.- Ustedes dos han estado perdiendo mucho el tiempo, ya deberían de haber acabado con sus Elegidos y sus respectivos Ángeles.

Parecía que Natalie iba a replicar otra vez, pero Isabel la detuvo con la mirada.

No sé por qué nos regañas.- protestó Natalie.- Si la única que realmente ha hecho algo, y que por cierto fracasó estrepitosamente, fue Allison.

Fue por culpa de esa Haydee.- gruñó Allison, enojada.- Ella detuvo mi ataque.

Y yo no necesito tanto tiempo como ustedes, principiantes.- replicó Nella, con altanería.- Para acabar con mi querido Kojiro.

Eso si Suien te deja.- gruñó Natalie.

Natalie, Allison, Nella e Isabel se retaron con la mirada. Anya no les prestó atención, ya que sabía que dentro de poco contaría con la ayuda de un Demonio más...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_El libro de "Ángeles y Demonios" fue escrito por Dan Brown._


	10. Alas negras

**Capítulo 9. Alas negras.**

Si éste fuera tu último día sobre la Tierra... ¿Cómo te gustaría pasarlo?

Era la pregunta que Genzo se formulaba. Era el segundo funeral al que asistía en menos de diez días. La Selección Japonesa en pleno se encontraba ahí: todos habían ido a presentarle sus últimos respetos a Sawada.

Kojiro, Ken y Kazuki (las tres "K") eran los más afectados, por supuesto, ya que ellos eran los mejores amigos de Takeshi. A su vez, Suien, Haydee y Kirei eran las más afectadas... Y no era para menos, los sentimientos de los Ángeles se conectan estrechamente a los de los Protegidos y su dolor era uno mismo... Pero Kirei era la que peor estaba, sin dudarlo. Sus ojos tenían profundas ojeras, sus labios estaban blancos y ella estaba más pálida que un fantasma.

Por supuesto, Kirei ni loca diría lo ocurrido con Takeshi. Solo Anya había estado presente y no había más testigos. Kirei sabía que no debía mentirle a sus compañeras, pero temía la reacción de ellas... Y la suya propia.

Lily había asistido a muchísimos funerales, pero aun así nunca se acostumbraría. Nadie podría acostumbrarse al dolor, al olor de la muerte, a la caja fúnebre bajando a tierra, al llanto de los dolientes... Genzo, instintivamente, le tomó la mano, y Lily se la apretó. Ella pudo sentir lo que él pensaba, lo que él sentía, pero en vez de aumentar su tristeza, pasó todo lo contrario... Ambos se sintieron mejor con ese simple contacto físico.

Hyuga no lo entendía: ¿Por qué Sawada? ¿Por qué él? Era un buen muchacho. ¡Nunca había hecho ningún daño! Kojiro estaba dolido, enojado, furioso. Su mejor amigo había muerto, y quizás había sido por toda esa tontería de las Alas Guerreras. Él no tuvo palabras para describir lo que experimentó cuando la tierra comenzó a cubrir el ataúd. Solo sabía que su amigo se había ido, dejando en su lugar un enorme vacío que sería ocupado por el dolor y la furia.

¿Por qué?.- preguntó Kojiro en voz baja.

Todos se habían marchado, solo los Ángeles y los Protegidos se encontraban ahí. Suien y Kojiro eran los únicos que estaban parados frente a la tumba.

No lo sé.- respondió Suien, con sinceridad.

¿Él también era un Protegido?.- quiso saber Hyuga.

No.- negó Suien.- Solo son seis los Protegidos, y Sawada no era uno de ellos.

Kojiro no dijo nada. Temía preguntar.

¿Qué posibilidades hay de que... de que él haya sido matado por... los otros?.- preguntó él, al fin.

Yo creo que al menos un 99 por ciento de posibilidades.- musitó Suien.- Una de las estrategias de los Demonios es acabar con los amigos y parientes de los Protegidos para así minar su Fe en el Futuro...

¿Y no pudieron evitarlo?.- gritó Hyuga, furioso.- ¿No pudieron haber hecho algo para impedir que esto pasara?

No sabemos la manera en como van a actuar ellas.- defendió Suien.- Además, nuestro deber es protegerlos a ustedes, únicamente...

¿Y de qué nos sirve que nosotros estemos con vida si la gente a la que amamos va a morir?.- replicó Hyuga, aun gritando.

Suien ya no pudo decir nada. Ella estaba sintiendo toda la rabia y todo el dolor de Kojiro y esos sentimientos no le permitieron decir nada... Lily soltó la mano de Genzo y caminó hacia la pareja que estaba delante de ellos.

Nosotras, los Ángeles Guardianes, no podemos proteger a nadie más que a ustedes.- explicó Lily, con suavidad.- Pero otros agentes de las Alas Guerreras pueden proteger a sus familiares y amigos más cercanos.

¿Hay más agentes de las Alas Guerreras?.- preguntó Taro, sorprendido.- Creí que eran solo ustedes seis.

Las Alas Guerreras es una organización muy grande, respaldada por la ONU.- aclaró Lily.- Contamos con muchos agentes y con mucho apoyo, aunque los Ángeles Guardianes somos solo seis.

Nos sentiríamos mejor y un poco más tranquilos si supiéramos que la gente que amamos está protegida.- comentó Tsubasa.- Creo que todos pensamos lo mismo.

Ken, Taro, Genzo, Kazuki y Kojiro asintieron con la cabeza. Lily sonrió.

Eso se puede arreglar con un par de llamadas.- dijo Lily.- Y les ofrezco una disculpa a todos, debimos haber pensado en esto desde un principio. Acepto la responsabilidad.

Kirei estuvo a punto de decir que la culpa había sido de ella. Pero algo en su interior la detuvo. Una parte de ella que quizás no conocía pero que estaba al acecho, esperando el momento justo para atacar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nella observaba, aburrida, la salida de los dolientes del funeral de Sawada. Ella solo estaba interesada en un hombre, un hombre que sería suyo en un dos por tres...

Ella llevaba su largo cabello negro y rizado suelto sobre la espalda, e iba vestida completamente de negro, como todos los Demonios, con excepción de Anya, que siempre iba vestida de rojo, la muy payasa.

De repente, Nella los vio. Kojiro iba caminando con la cabeza alta, pero con los ojos cubiertos por gafas oscuras. Suien iba a su lado, manteniendo su mismo paso.

Suien sintió el peligro en sus huesos, como un ramalazo de dolor. Levantó la mirada justo en el momento en que Nella aparecía y la golpeaba en la cabeza. Suien cayó. Kojiro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió que la mujer lo había acorralado contra una barda.

Hola, muñeco- dijo Nella, con voz provocativa.- Te estaba esperando. Moría por conocerte, ¿tú no?

¿Quién eres?.- preguntó Hyuga, aunque ya se lo sospechaba.

Soy tu Demonio, mi amor.- sonrió Nella.- Tu Demonio español. Me llamo Nella. ¿No crees que soy hermosa?

Vaya pregunta que haces.- replicó Kojiro.- ¿Realmente crees que me va a interesar eso?

Mala respuesta.- gruñó Nella, muy seria.- En castigo, tendrás que darme un beso.

Antes de que Kojiro pudiese reaccionar, Nella lo besó con intensidad. La repugnancia que Hyuga sintió al contacto de esos labios fríos hicieron a Suien reaccionar. Lo siguiente que Nella sintió fue que una fuerza poderosa la separaba de Kojiro y la lanzaba hacia atrás. Nella cayó, golpeándose con un árbol.

No pienses que te va a salir tan fácil.- gruñó Suien, poniendo en guardia.

¡Qué aburrido!.- bufó Nella, incorporándose.- Pero supongo que tengo que hacerte pagar por lo que me acabas de hacer.

Nella intentó atacar a Suien, pero ella esquivó el golpe y se lo regresó. Algo golpeó a Nella en el estómago con una fuerza sorprendente. Kojiro quiso meterse, pero Suien le lanzó algo que le impedía acercarse a las chicas que peleaban por él. En algún momento, Nella aprovechó un descuido de Suien y atacó a Kojiro, pero Suien alcanzó a desviar el ataque. Ella tocó por unos segundos a Hyuga, y él se sorprendió mucho al sentir la enorme y extraña energía que ella despedía...

Pero para sorpresas, eso se quedaría corto. El resto de los Ángeles llegaron y se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría. Lily, Rika, Sanae y Haydee se apresuraron a atacar a Nella. Kirei se quedó atrás, protegiendo al resto.

Ah, así no se vale.- protestó Nella.- No es divertido si me atacan cinco al mismo tiempo, me puedo arruinar el peinado.

Nella dio un salto, y los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron que de la espalda de la chica salían unas enormes y lúgubres alas negras, con las cuales Nella emprendía el vuelo.

Si será estúpida.- comentó Lily.- Miren que delatarse de esa manera.

Genzo, Ken, Kojiro, Tsubasa, Taro y Kazuki ya no sabían qué pensar. Lo que acababan de ver los había llevado al extremo.

Nella voló hasta que se encontró muy lejos y se posó sobre la azotea de una casa abandonada. Ella agitó las alas, al tiempo que Isabel y Natalie se acercaban a ella.

Anya te va a poner una buena.- le advirtió Isabel.- Sabes que está prohibido que utilicemos nuestras alas a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Las Cinco Bobas iban a atacarme todas juntas.- replicó Nella, escondiendo sus alas.- ¿Qué esperaban, que me quedara ahí a que me hicieran picadillo? ¡Ni loca!

¿No que tú puedes solita contra todas ellas?.- se burló Natalie.

Yo dije que podía contra Suien, no contra todas las demás.- gruñó Nella.- Ustedes bien pudieron ir a ayudarme con Rika y Sanae.

Te dijimos que era una idea estúpida el intentar atacar estando las Ángeles juntas.- replicó Isabel.- Si queremos actuar, debe ser por separado.

Isa, mejor cállate.- gruñó Nella.- Que al menos yo ya intenté hacer algo, no como tú, que me la paso suspirando por Tsubasa por los rincones, viendo sus fotografías.

Ahí sí te agarró, Isa.- musitó Natalie.

Los ojos oscuros de Isa relampaguearon, pero en vez de decir algo, comenzó a andar y bajó de la azotea. Natalie le reprochó a Nella con la mirada.

Sabes que no debes provocarla.- recriminó Natalie.

Yo no le tengo miedo a ninguna de ustedes.- replicó Nella.- Ni siquiera a Anya, y eso que es la más fuerte de todas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Frío, hacía mucho frío..._

_Las estrellas titilaban, muy arriba, muy lejos de ellos, muy indiferentes a todas las horribles cosas que acababan de suceder... Ella sabía que a esas alturas era la única sobreviviente... Y tenía que seguir manteniendo la calma si quería ser una superviviente... ¿Pero cómo podría mantener la calma una muchacha de 15 años a la que le fue arrebatada la paz y la inocencia de una manera tan cruel?_

_Elliot ya no se movía. Había dejado de respirar un tiempo atrás y su corazón había dejado de latir también, como era obvio. Y sin embargo, ella lo seguía abrazando, al tiempo que rezaba por poder salir de aquella pesadilla..._

_El frío arreció y el cuerpo de Elliot comenzaba a ponerse más y más helado conforme pasaban las horas... Ella sintió que el cansancio, el sueño y el hambre hacían presa de ella. no podía seguir con los ojos abiertos, a pesar de sus constantes esfuerzos... Antes de que ella cayera en la inconsciencia escuchó en sus oídos las últimas palabras que Elliot le había dicho antes de morir..._

_"Sigue peleando hasta el final... Nunca te dejes vencer... Hazlo por mí..."._

Vaya que tus sueños son repetitivos.- comentó Genzo, cuando Lily abrió los ojos.

Se encontraban en la sala de la mansión Wakabayashi inglesa, ella se había quedado dormida en el sofá, después de llamar a las Alas Guerreras y pedirles que enviaran guardianes para proteger a los familiares de Ken, Genzo, Kazuki, Kojiro, Taro y Tsubasa. Lily sentía esa punzada de dolor en las sienes que siempre tenía cada vez que despertaba de un sueño como el que había tenido.

Llorabas en tu sueño.- comentó Genzo.- No creo que hayas soñado algo bonito.

No recuerdo qué soñé.- mintió Lily, secándose sorprendida las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

¿Por qué no me cuentas qué es lo que te pasa?.- preguntó Genzo.- He hablado con Misaki. Él y su Ángel son muy amigos, se cuentan todo.

No se puede esperar menos del Ángel de la Amistad.- sonrió Lily.- No me sorprende viniendo de Rila.

¿El Ángel de la Amistad?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Sí, todos los Ángeles tenemos una capacidad especial.- asintió Lily.- La de Rika es la de la Amistad, por eso ella y Taro se llevan tan bien.

Ya veo.- Genzo quiso preguntar algo, pero sabía que Lily no le respondería. Ya comenzaba a conocerla un poco mejor.- Entonces no tengo esperanza de que me digas qué es lo que te pasa.

La Esperanza es lo último que se pierde.- sonrió Lily, enigmáticamente.- Algun día te lo diré. Cree en mí. Pero no ahora, no estoy preparada.

Ya veo.- suspiró Genzo.- Es algo que se relaciona con tu pasado, ¿no es así?

Lily solo asintió con la cabeza. El pasado, el que seguía interponiéndose en su rpesente y el que estaba por arruinarle el futuro...

Quisiera preguntarte algo.- pidió Genzo.- ¿Qué fue eso que... eso que le salió a la chica que atacó a Hyuga?

¿Nella?.- Lily ya se esperaba esa pregunta, todos los protegidos la harían.- Lo que viste, fueron _sus alas_.

¿Alas?.- Genzo estaba incrédulo.- ¿Hablas de alas reales, con plumas y todo?

Con plumas y todo.- asintió Lily.- Todos los Demonios las tienen, y son negras.

Oye, pero... .- Genzo recordó algo.- Mira, tan tonto no soy. He hecho algunas conexiones, en base a lo que tú me has dicho y a lo que Anya me dijo en su momento. Ella es mi Demonio e intenta matarme, así como tú estás intentando protegerme.

Exactamente.- asintió Lily.

Pues bien, si Anya es mi Demonio, y dices que todos ellos tienen alas negras, pues entonces ella también debería de tener algunas, ¿no?

Exactamente.

Pero... Bueno, es que yo he visto a Anya des... Bueno, yo la vi y me consta que no tiene ningún par de alas.- Genzo se puso algo nervioso.

Es que las alas no están de manera permanente.- rió Lily, ante el nerviosismo de Genzo.- Solo aparecen cuando nosotras queremos.

¿Ustedes?.- Genzo ya se lo esperaba, pero aun así se sorprendió.- ¿O sea que los Ángeles también tienen alas?

Por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas?.- rió Lily.- Nada más que las nuestras son blancas. Difícil de adivinar, ¿no?

Genzo rió con la broma, y súbitamente se imaginó a Lily desnuda, cubierta tan solo por un hermoso par de alas blancas... Más rojo que su gorra, Genzo carraspeó y desvió la mirada, preguntándose si Lily también podía leerle el pensamiento.

Bueno, creo que todas las Ángeles tenemos las alas blancas, pero no estoy segura.- dijo Lily, quien no se dio cuenta de la reacción de Genzo.

¿Crees?

Es que no he visto las alas de Kirei.- explicó Lily.- Se ha negado a mostrarlas, pero como ella es un Ángel, supongo que también tiene las alas blancas.

Lily se levantó, pero se sintió súbitamente mareada y tropezó. Genzo la alcanzó a sostener, y sus caras quedaron muy cerca. Genzo volvió a mirar aquellos ojos negros, tan llenos de calidez y de esperanza, y él se preguntó cómo rayos había podido pensar que amaba los fríos ojos de Anya, si ahora que miraba los de Lily se daba cuenta de lo que era en realidad el Amor...

Lily lo sintió. No por nada sus sentimientos estaban conectados a los de Genzo, pero aparte de eso experimentó un sentimiento que ella ya había experimentado antes, pero nunca con tanta fuerza...

Genzo y Lily se besaron. Él nunca había sentido algo así, era como si la Esperanza entrara en todo su ser y lo llenara de una Fe renovada... Y Lily sintió que sus alas se hacían más fuertes...

Ellos se separaron, y Lily bajó la vista con timidez.

Tenía años de no besar a nadie.- murmuró ella.

Y yo nunca había besado a un Ángel.- susurró Genzo, acariciando la mejilla de Lily.

¡Qué escena tan linda!.- gritó una airada voz femenina, detrás de ellos.- Lástima que tenga que interrumpirla.

Lily y Genzo voltearon y vieron a Anya mirándolos con una enorme rabia en sus ojos negros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Cualquier parecido con otras historias es solo coincidencia. Dios, he perdido la cabeza..._


	11. Caos y Esperanza

**Capitulo 10. Caos y Esperanza.**

Anya ya lo sabía, eso pasaría con todos los Elegidos, pero aun así ella sintió la ira desatarse en su interior, ese eterno Caos que siempre vivía dentro de ella y que estaba al pendiente para liberarse en cualquier momento...

Ver besarse a Lily y a Genzo era una cosa, pero sentir lo que ellos sintieron al hacerlo... Era otra, y muy diferente. Las sensaciones de Anya también estaban conectadas a las de las otros dos, con la excepción de que a ella no la hacían sentirse bien las sensaciones como Amor y Esperanza, más si esas sensaciones provenían de su némesis y del hombre del que estaba enamorada.

¿Cómo entraste?.- preguntó Genzo, algo sorprendido.

Querido, en ninguna casa tuya me esta negada la entrada.- replicó Anya.

Pues a ésta sí.- dijo Lily.- No volverás a acercarte a él mientras yo esté con vida.

Eso lo sé perfectamente.- gruñó Anya.- Por eso vine. Acabaré con los dos y me dejaré de tanto juego.

Genzo tenía una sensación muy rara. El ver a su ex y a la actual mujer a la que amaba juntas y pretendiendo pelearse por él no era nada reconfortante. No le daba gusto ver a Anya, pero tampoco le desagradaba. Contempló a las dos chicas por algunos momentos y pensó en lo mucho que se parecían. En verdad, debían ser gemelas, las dos eran como dos gotas de agua con la excepción de que Anya era pelirroja y Lily trigueña.

Vete de aquí.- murmuró Lily a Genzo.

¿Qué?.- se sorprendió él.

Que te vayas.- repitió Lily.- No te conviene estar aquí.

¡Ja! ¡Como si yo se lo fuera a permitir!.- gritó Anya.- Voy a llevármelo y no podrás impedírmelo.

Vete.- repitió Lily.- ¡Ya!

Genzo salió de la sala, pensando en que no debía dejar a esas dos chicas solas. Presentía que una pelea entre ambas bien podría acabar con la ciudad entera... Y sin embargo, Lily lo miró a los ojos y volvió a experimentar ese sentimiento... Genzo salió, confiando en su Ángel.

Anya intentó detenerle el paso. Ella saltó y lo detuvo por un brazo. El portero sintió como si lo hubiesen agarrado con tenazas calientes, el contacto de Anya le quemaba hasta los huesos.

¡No te irás!.- gritó ella.- ¡No me dejarás otra vez!

Yo no te dejé.- replicó Genzo, soportando el dolor intenso que Anya le causaba.- Fuiste tú la que intentó matarme.

Lo siguiente que Genzo sintió fue que una fuerza poderosa pero tremendamente tranquilizadora lo separaba de Anya. Ella fue a estrellarse contra el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

No vuelvas a tocarlo otra vez.- replicó Lily, muy pálida.- O te pesará.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Genzo, preocupado al ver lo blanca que estaba ella.

Lo estaré si tú lo estás.- sonrió ella.- Vete.

Genzo recordó que si él sentía dolor, Lily sentía dolor, así que se apresuró a salir de ahí mientras Anya aun estaba en el suelo. Lily se acercó a la chica que se retorcía en el suelo, pero entonces ésta levantó la cabeza y atacó a Lily...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa sabía que debía permanecer todo el tiempo con su Ángel, pero no quería hacerlo. Era una ironía, cuando él no sabía que Sanae era su Ángel siempre quería estar cerca de ella y no podía, y ahora que podía estar cerca de ella y que debía hacerlo, no quería. No podía evitarlo, la mujer con quien él había pasado gran parte de su vida se había vuelto una desconocida...

Sanae no necesitaba que Tsubasa se lo dijera para sentirlo. Era su Ángel, y como tal ella conocía mejor que nadie sobre la Tierra los sentimientos de Tsubasa... Se lo habían dicho: Ella sería el Ángel que más sufriría por culpa de su Protegido.

¿Estás bien, Tsubasa?.- preguntó Sanae, cuando él regresó. Había ido a caminar, solo, para aclarar sus ideas.

Sí.- asintió Tsubasa.- Es solo que todo esto es demasiado para mí.

Te entiendo.- murmuró Sanae.- Oye, de verdad que lo siento...

¿Por qué?

Por haberte mentido tantos años.- musitó Sanae.- Debí haberte dicho la verdad cuando nos casamos pero...

Ella suspiró. Gracias al Amor, ella había sido la única Ángel que había conseguido casarse con su protegido, y sería la única que lo lograría, pero nunca usó su poder especial para conseguir a Tsubasa. Ella había batallado, al igual que cualquier otra chica normal, por el amor del hombre de sus sueños, soportó años de indiferencia, años de lejanía, años de duda e incertidumbre, porque no quería pedirle al Amor que le consiguiera a su hombre, y por eso cuando Tsubasa le pidió matrimonio, Sanae rompió la regla y se casó con él, pidiéndole al Amor que le mantuviera el matrimonio intacto. Por supuesto, eso no sería para siempre...

No tienes que decirme nada.- cortó Tsubasa.- Entiendo que esto no fue fácil para ti. No me imagino lo que es vivir con ese secreto, sin poder contárselo a nadie.

Eso no fue del todo cierto.- negó Sanae.- Conocí a las chicas cuando esa persona me contactó y supe que no era la única que estaba pasando por... Eso.

¿Eso?

La aparición de mis alas.- explicó Sanae.- Como te habrás de suponer, fue algo que a mí me causó un shock. Solo aparecieron una vez antes de que esa persona me contactara y me dijera lo que soy en realidad, pero yo creí que me había muerto o que era una especie de mutante. Fue muy reconfortante el saber que había más personas como yo.

¿Quién te contacto?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.

No puedo decirlo.- negó Sanae.- No tengo permitido el darte más información de la que debes saber.

Ya veo.- suspiró Tsubasa.- Quisiera preguntarte algo...

¿Qué cosa?

Creo recordar que hace tiempo dijiste que todos los Ángeles siempre sufren pérdidas importantes en sus vidas y que por eso... Por eso nosotros perdimos a nuestro bebé...

Sí.- Sanae agachó la cabeza.- Como ya te dije, todos los Ángeles tuvimos una pérdida importante en nuestras vidas: Rika perdió a su hermana mayor, Haydee perdió a su madre al nacer, Suien a su hermano menor, Kirei a su familia completa y Lily... Bueno, no he sabido qué clase de pérdida ha tenido ella, pero creo que tampoco fue algo agradable. La única que faltaba era yo...

Ya veo.- Tsubasa sacó sus propias conclusiones, pero optó por no decirlas.- Hay otra cosa que quiero saber...

¿Qué cosa?

¿Quién es mi Demonio?

En ese momento, la oscuridad cubrió por completo el lugar. Era una oscuridad densa, cargada del Odio más profundo...

Estaba esperando a que hicieras esa pregunta, cariño.- dijo Isabel, entrando a la habitación.

Sanae no se esperó. Sacó sus alas, las cuales liberaron su energía y se disipó la oscuridad, y antes de que Isabel pudiera predecir su ataque, la japonesa se le dejó ir...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken y Kazuki charlaban sobre Takeshi. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado, ni lo estaría nunca, para decirle adiós al que había sido su mejor amigo...

Tenía sueños de irse a jugar a Europa.- comentó Kazuki.- Era un buen jugador. Y un gran chico.

Nunca le hizo daño a nadie.- añadió Hyuga.- Era el mejor de los amigos.

Nos dieron un fuerte golpe.- murmuró Kazuki.- Nos lastimaron a los tres de una sola vez. Fue un ataque muy bien planeado...

Haydee intentaba descubrir el por qué Kirei estaba tan callada. Ella siempre había sido una persona reservada, pero en ese momento la situación se había ido al extremo.

¿Habrán sido ellas las que mataron a Sawada?.- le preguntó Haydee a Kirei, en su pobre esfuerzo de conseguir que la muchacha dijera algo.

Tú sabes que sí.- respondió Kirei, a la evasiva.

Me pregunto si habrá sido Allison.- comentó Haydee.- O Nella... O quizás...

No fue ninguna de ellas.- replicó Kirei.- Fue Anya.

¿Cómo estás tan segura?.- Haydee enarcó las cejas.

Eh... ¿No es obvio? ¿Quién más sería tan cruel como para dar un golpe semejante?.- respondió Kirei, sudando frío.

Haydee sabía que Kirei estaba ocultando algo. Desde que la conocía, ella se la había pasado ocultando hechos de su vida, nunca había querido enseñar sus alas a las demás y si se habían enterado de su pasado había sido porque "ella" se los había contado a las demás Ángeles.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.- preguntó Haydee, a quemarropa.- Estás de lo más rara desde la muerte de Hana, y empeoraste ahora que murió Sawada. Tú sabes algo, ¿cierto?

"_Tarde o temprano, todas lo van a saber..."._

¡Yo no maté a Hana!.- gritó Kirei, exaltándose.- ¡Tampoco maté a Sawada! ¡Lo de él fue un accidente! ¡Lo de ella fue porque no podía luchar contra cuatro Demonios a la vez!

Ken, Kazuki y Haydee miraron sorprendidos a Kirei, quien poco a poco comenzó a recobrar la calma.

No me siento bien.- dijo ella, dándose la vuelta.- Me voy. Eirinia, no te pasará nada, aun no ha aparecido tu Demonio.

Haydee sintió que la sangre se le helaba con esta simple declaración. Kirei había revelado muchas más cosas de las que había pretendido decir...

"Cuatro Demonios", pensó Haydee. "Kirei dijo que Hana peleó contra cuatro Demonios...".

Hasta donde se sabía, Hana solo se había enfrentado a Anya, Nella y Allison, ya que Isabel y Natalie se encontraban en Brasil y Francia cuando Hana murió. ¿Quién había sido el cuarto Demonio?

La última frase de Kirei le había dado la respuesta, pero Haydee se negaba a creerla... "_No te pasará nada... Aun no ha aparecido tu Demonio..."._

Quizás porque el Demonio de Kazuki no existía... O quizás porque ya había aparecido...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sintió la descarga del ataque de Anya y por un momento el Caos se apoderó de ella, pero sin dejarse atemorizar, ella regresó el golpe.

Has mejorado.- musitó Anya, con una sonrisa malévola.- Creo que ya no será tan aburrido el pelear contigo. Lo que sí, te lo advierto: Genzo es mío.

No lo creo.- replicó Lily.- El ya no te ama.

¿Y crees que a ti sí?.- rió Anya, con sarcasmo.- Por favor, no seas ingenua. Querida, sé que todas las Ángeles se enamoran de sus Protegidos, y tú no tardarás en hacerlo, si no es que ya lo estás, pero eso no me va a impedir que me lo lleve a él. Genzo es mío, lo hice mío desde hace mucho tiempo.

Podrás haber conseguido su cuerpo, pero nunca su corazón, y con eso no te bastará para llevártelo.- replicó Lily, con acidez.

Palabrería estúpida.- bufó Anya.- Ahórratela.

Anya sacó sus alas negras, las cuales crearon un torbellino de plumas negras que la cubrieron por completo y la mostraron con un traje rojo muy ajustado. Lily no se esperó, también sacó sus alas las cuales la cubrieron y apareció después vestida con un traje azul. Las dos caras de la misma moneda...

Genzo vio que dos personas con alas subieron a la azotea de la mansión. Claro, no podían ser más que Anya y Lily... Él sabía que debía irse, pero no podía hacerlo: las dos mujeres que él más había amado estaban luchando por él.

Anya lanzó su ataque, Lily lo esquivó. La pelirroja continuó atacando una y otra vez, pero Lily se limitaba a defenderse.

¡Deja de defenderte!.- gritó Anya.- ¡Atácame, no seas cobarde!

¡Sabes que no puedo hacerlo!.- gritó Lily.- ¡No puedo herirte ni hacerte daño!

¡Pues a diferencia tuya, eso a mí no me importa!

Anya mandó otro ataque, el cual Lily no alcanzó a esquivar: le dio de lleno en pleno estómago. Lily cayó, sujetándose el vientre con fuerza. Pero el ataque no solo había afectado a la trigueña: en el vientre de Anya se dibujó una quemadura. La pelirroja contuvo el dolor. Genzo, que en ese momento llegó a la azotea, miró asombrado la escena. Y sin embargo, Anya continuó atacando. Lily no consiguió levantarse a tiempo, y Genzo no tenía que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que sucedería si ese ataque le daba a Lily... Él saltó, y con sus reflejos rapidísimos quitó a Lily del camino de la gran fuerza oscura que se dirigía hacia ella...

El ataque de Anya dio de lleno contra el tanque estacionario de gas. La mansión estalló en una columna de fuego. Anya sabía que Lily no había muerto, pero no tendría sentido el seguir peleando con la lesión que ella misma se había inflingido, así que desapareció en el humo negro... Genzo no podía ver, todo alrededor era humo y confusión...

No temas.- el rostro de Lily apareció antes él, tan nítido y radiante que Genzo pensó que sí era un Ángel.- Te sacaré de aquí...

Mi familia... .- murmuró Genzo.

Ellos están bien.- respondió Lily.- Ahora solo deja que te saque de aquí...

No vamos a lograrlo.- Genzo comenzó a toser y sintió el calor lamiéndole el cuerpo.

Lo haremos.- Lily miró a Genzo a los ojos.- Por favor, solo te pido que confíes en mí...

Genzo miró aquellos ojos y supo que todo estaría bien. Él se abrazó a Lily, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar... Inmediatamente, él sintió que una energía muy poderosa y llena de vida los cubría y los sacaba del peligro. Él abrió los ojos por un momento y vio un enorme par de alas hechas de... energía... Cuando el portero abrió los ojos, se encontró en un prado a las afueras de la ciudad. Lily le sonreía con dulzura.

Te dije que todo saldría bien.- murmuró ella.

¿Cómo hiciste eso?.- Genzo ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

Es mi poder especial.- sonrió Lily.- Solo puedo hacerlo cuando alguien confía plenamente en mí...

Genzo lo comprendió al instante. Su ángel era el Ángel de la Esperanza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_La muerte de la madre de Haydee y la del hermano de Suien fueron sucesos que originalmente crearon su autoras, Lilith y Arwen, para ellas. Yo solo me atreví a tomar dichos sucesos para mi historia, la cual, por cierto, cada vez es más descabellada y sinceramente no sé en qué va a acabar..._


	12. Sospechas

**Capítulo 11. Sospechas.**

Para fortuna de todos, no hubo más muertos ese día. Rika había conseguido sacar a su Protegido antes de la explosión, y el resto de la familia Wakabayashi no se encontraba en la mansión en ese momento.

¿Cómo vamos a explicar esta explosión?.- quiso saber Rika, al tiempo que intentaba curar la herida que Anya le había hecho a Lily.

Una fuga de gas.- respondió Lily, sin inmutarse.

¿Qué clase de energía usó contigo esta mujer?.- quiso saber Rika, batallando mucho con la quemadura.- Me costará trabajo curarte.

Estaré bien.- replicó Lily.- Ya me curaré sola. Además, sabes que si Anya sigue herida, va a costar trabajo que yo me recupere.

Ya.- gruñó Rika.- Mira que ser las únicas con esa peculiar "habilidad".

Es por nuestra historia.- suspiró Lily.

Genzo estaba siendo atendido por los paramédicos, ya que había exhalado algo de humo, pero él insistía en que se encontraba bien.

No necesito ir al hospital.- gruñó Genzo.- No estoy herido.

Pero inhaló humo, al menos necesita ponerse un poco de oxígeno.- replicó el paramédico.

Ya le dije que estoy bien.- protestó Genzo, mirando hacia el lugar en donde Rika y Lily charlaban. Él estaba preocupado por su Ángel, como era de imaginarse.

Akira Wakabayashi llegó al lugar al poco tiempo. Traía cara de pocos amigos.

Pérdida total del inmueble.- comentó el señor Akira a su hijo.

A mi también me da gusto el haber salido con vida, padre.- gruñó Genzo.- Gracias por preocuparte.

Ya sabía que te encontrabas bien, para eso está esa mujer cuidándote.- replicó el señor Akira, con un gesto de la mano.- Para eso le pago.

¿Le pagas?.- Genzo no se lo esperaba.

Claro.- dijo Akira.- Las Alas Guerreras, aun cuando reciben apoyo de la ONU, no se mantienen solas. Tu hermana pasaba mucho dinero de su fideicomiso a la cuenta de esa asociación.

¿Tú sabías que _Hana era un Ángel?_.- Genzo estaba atónito.

Claro que lo sabía.- bufó el señor Akira.- Y le dije que si seguía en eso, iban a terminar matándola. Pero no quiso escucharme... Dijo que prefería la muerte, si con eso podía evitar que ellos te mataran a ti...

Genzo no podía creerlo. Hana había muerto tratando de protegerlo. Y Lily nunca se lo había dicho...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa no conseguía ver nada. Una masa de oscuridad chocaba constantemente contra una de luz y lo único que él podía percibir era a dos pares de alas agitándose con fuerza.

¡Sanae!.- gritaba él, en medio de la confusión.- ¡Por favor, deja de pelear!

No puedo hacerlo.- respondió la voz de Sanae, provenida de quién sabe donde.- No mientras tu vida esté en peligro...

Más choque de energía, más despliegue de alas, más revoloteo de plumas... La angustia que Tsubasa sentía era cada vez mayor...

Por favor.- pidió Tsubasa.- ¡Sanae, regresa!

¿Para qué la quieres a ella, cuando me puedes tener a mí?.- dijo la voz de Isa.- Yo te daré todo lo que ella no te ha dado.

Ella me lo ha dado todo.- murmuró Tsubasa.- Todo lo que siempre he querido...

Con eso fue suficiente. Las alas de Sanae se hicieron más fuertes y ella pudo lanzarle un ataque mayor a Isa. Tsubasa estaba asombrado por la enorme energía que él experimentó. Isa quedó inconsciente y cayó a pocos metros de en donde se encontraba Tsubasa. La oscuridad se disipó por completo y él pudo ver a Sanae bajar hacia él, agitando sus alas.

En verdad me amas.- murmuró ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Nunca he dejado de quererte.- replicó Tsubasa, abrazando a Sanae y dándole un beso.

Por supuesto, Sanae se había hecho más fuerte cuando Tsubasa le demostró su lealtad, pues Sanae era el Ángel del Amor. Fue solo un momento de distracción, pero Isabel lo aprovechó para lanzarse contra Sanae. Ella trató de desviar el ataque...

Perdóname por haberme alejado de ti.- musitó Tsubasa.- No sabía cuánto vales para mí, no comprendía el por qué eres tan indispensable, ahora sé que eres la mujer a quien yo amo...

Tsubasa.- Sanae seguía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Isa recuperó la conciencia y aprovechó el momento de distracción de los jóvenes y lanzó un poderoso ataque hacia ellos. Sanae sintió la energía y arrojó a Tsubasa lejos de ella, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo...

Kirei llegó en ese preciso momento. No sabía qué o quien la había llamado hasta ahí, solo sabía que tenía que estar presente. La Voz en su interior le habló con fuerza, esa voz que ella siempre escuchaba cada vez que alguien abandonaba este mundo... Kirei miró al par de chicas que peleaban y la sangre se le heló al comprender lo que estaba por ocurrir... El pensamiento se dirigió a su mente conciente con la misma rapidez con que el ataque de Isa se dirigía a Sanae.

¡No!.- gritó Kirei, tratando de detener lo inevitable.

Pero era demasiado tarde...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haydee buscó a Suien. Estaba algo preocupada y antes de comentar sus sospechas con Ella, debía decírselo a alguien... Quizás Haydee estaba equivocada y podía acusar a alguien por accidente.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Suien, al ver llegar a su amiga.

Hay algo que debo comentarte.- dijo Haydee.- Sobre Kirei.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué hizo ahora el Ángel de la Extrañeza?

¿No has pensado en que Kirei...?.- Haydee carraspeó.- ¿En que ella puede no ser quien dice que es?

¿A qué te refieres?.- Suien se extrañó un poco con el comentario.

Es solo que... .- Haydee titubeó. Realmente no tenía más fundamento que sus sospechas.- Bueno, hay muchos misterios alrededor de la muerte de Hana.

Sí, eso es cierto.- admitió Suien.- Pero pues no resulta ser tan misterioso si consideras que fue asesinada por Anya, Nella y Allison.

¿Pero no crees que todo les resultó demasiado fácil?.- cuestionó Haydee.- Hana no dio señales de haber luchado y ella no era así. Además...

¿Además?

Kirei dijo que ella había sido atacada por cuatro Demonios.- explicó Haydee.- Y no pudo ser así porque Isa y Natalie se encontraban en otra parte y de eso estamos seguras. ¿Quién pudo ser el cuarto Demonio que atacó a Hana? ¿Y cómo es que Kirei lo sabía? Y es más: ¿por qué no ha aparecido el Demonio de Kazuki Sorimachi?

¿Qué estás tratando de decir?.- Suien se puso muy seria.- ¿Crees que Kirei sea...? ¿Sea ese... "ángel"?

Un escalofrío recorrió a las dos jóvenes. Las posibilidades eran remotas, pero si Kirei era quien ellas pensaba que eran, entonces las Alas Guerreras estaban en graves problemas...

Debemos decírselo al Fénix.- dijo Suien.- No podemos perder más tiempo.

Alguien más podría morir.- comentó Haydee.- Y quizás la próxima será una de nosotras...

En ese momento, Kojiro abrió la puerta y se asomó.

¿Pasa algo?.- quiso saber Suien, aun asustada.

No.- negó Hyuga.- Solo quería hablar contigo.

Me voy.- dijo Haydee.- Ahora menos que nunca no debo dejar a Ken solo. Esta noche le llamaré al Fénix.

Quizás sea prudente que las dos vayamos.- sugirió Suien.

De acuerdo.- Haydee se levantó y se fue en busca de Ken.

Kojiro esperó a que la chica saliera para entrar a la habitación. Suien se sorprendió mucho cuando él le enseñó un gran ramo de rosas, tremendamente perfumadas.

¿Y eso?.- se sorprendió la japonesa.

Son para ti.- sonrió Hyuga.- Como muestra de agradecimiento.

¿Para mí?.- Suien se puso roja.- ¿Agradecimiento por qué?

Por haberme salvado la vida.- respondió Kojiro.- He sido muy descortés contigo. No he apreciado el gran trabajo que has hecho por mí. He estado dolido por la muerte de Sawada, y por todo en general, he estado enojado con el mundo entero, incluyéndote, y he guardado un gran rencor en mi interior.

No necesitas decírmelo.- replicó Suien.- Lo sé perfectamente. Lo puedo sentir en mi interior. Mis sentimientos y los tuyos son uno solo.

En fin.- Kojiro carraspeó.- Cierto es que sigo pensando que eres una tonta.

Qué lindo... .- gruñó Suien.

Pero también pienso que... .- a Hyuga le costaba decirlo.- Eres una mujer muy especial, y creo que sin ti no podría seguir viviendo.

Lo había dicho de corazón, pero Kojiro no se dio plena cuenta de sus palabras. Suien sonrió, y por un momento Hyuga pudo vislumbrar sus hermosas alas.

Gracias por confiar en mí... .- musitó Suien.- Yo me encargaré de protegerte y de que se te haga justicia...

Justicia. Kojiro supo que sí existía al ver las alas de Suien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo se acercó muy enojado a Lily. Ella pudo sentir su enojo desde varios metros de distancia.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que Hana murió intentando protegerme?.- reclamó Genzo, furioso.

Porque no consideré adecuado el decírtelo antes de tiempo.- respondió Lily, muy seria.

Rika y Taro, quien también se encontraba ahí, decidieron alejarse un poco.

Ayúdales un poco con tu poder de Amistad.- murmuró Taro.

No puedo hacer eso.- negó Rika.- No puedo obligar a que un Protegido se lleve bien con su Ángel. Eso tiene que nacer de Genzo.

¡Me mentiste!.- protestó Genzo.

No lo hice.- negó Lily.- No te dije la verdad, que no es lo mismo.

¡No estoy de humor para bromas!.- gritó Genzo.

No es una broma.- Lily se mantenía seria, aun cuando el enojo de Genzo la estaba lastimando a ella.- Pero no creí que estuvieras preparado para saber que tu hermana murió tratando de protegerlos.

¿Protegernos?.- Genzo se desconcertó un poco.- ¿A quienes?

A ti y a Ken.- respondió Lily.- En esos momentos ella no sabía a quién iba a proteger, si a Ken o a ti, y al final optó por defenderlos a los dos.

Me dijiste que no sabían a quien había tratado de proteger ella.- protestó Genzo.

Sí.- asintió Lily.- Te lo dije porque no quería hacerte sufrir más.

¡No necesito que me protejas de eso!.- gritó Genzo, tomando a Lily por los barzos.- ¡Soy un adulto, no necesito que me cuides como si fuera un niño!

Entonces Genzo sintió que estaba tocando algo muy caliente. Miró sus manos y su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando se dio cuenta de que el calor salía de sus manos, y que éstas dejaban marcas rojas en los brazos de Lily. Genzo, asustado, la soltó inmediatamente. Se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

¿Qué fue eso?.- musitó Genzo.- ¿Qué te hice?

Es el poder de la ira.- murmuró Lily.- Cuando un Protegido se enoja con su Ángel le causa algo más que una herida física.

Lo siento.- murmuró Genzo.- Perdóname, yo no quise, es solo que...

Está bien.- lo cortó Lily.- No hay problema.

Instintivamente, Genzo recorrió el cuerpo de Lily con la mirada. La chica tenía una horrible quemadura en el estómago y ahora él le había hecho dos más en los brazos. Genzo quería decir algo, quería revertir lo que había hecho, pero justo en ese momento Rika y Lily recibieron una punzada de dolor.

Sanae.- musitó Lily.

Sanae.- murmuró Rika.

Ambas se miraron muy asustadas, sacaron sus alas y emprendieron el vuelo. Genzo y Taro se quedaron sin saber qué decir.

¿Le pasa algo a Sanae?.- cuestionó Taro, preocupado.

Vamos a seguirlas.- propuso Genzo.

Las chicas no volaban a su mayor velocidad. El miedo y la preocupación las estaban deteniendo... Las dos estaban preocupadas, lo que acaban de sentir era lo mismo que habían experimentado el día en que murió Hana... Lo que solo podía significar una cosa...

Rika y Lily llegaron a donde el sentido las llamaba y vieron a Tsubasa hincado, contemplando el cuerpo de Sanae, el cual estaba tirado en el piso como una muñeca a la que se le han cortado los hilos. Sus alas blancas estaban en una extraña posición, como si se las hubiera roto. Kirei estaba parada a pocos metros de ellos y contemplaba la escena con la mirada vacía.

Ay, Kirei, ¿qué has hecho?.- murmuró Lily.

Rika volteó a ver a Kirei, y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras...

Kirei había extendido sus alas, y se podía apreciar que una de ellas era tan blanca como la nieve... Mientras que la otra era más negra que la noche misma...


	13. Mitad Ángel, Mitad Demonio

**Capítulo 12. Mitad Ángel, mitad Demonio.**

Si éste fuera tú último día sobre la Tierra, ¿cómo te gustaría pasarlo?

Era la pregunta que muchos se formulaban y cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

Tsubasa contemplaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Sanae. Él había caído en shock, la había visto caer, la había visto morir... ¿Pero en verdad ella estaba muerta? Quizás solo estaba inconsciente, pero el vacío que Tsubasa sintió en su corazón le decía que la mujer que más lo había amado sobre la Tierra había dejado de habitar este mundo...

Lily llegó hasta Sanae, le revisó el pulso, le tocó la frente, acarició una de sus alas. No hacía falta que ella dijera algo para que Rika comprendiera lo que pasaba...

Intenta reanimarla.- murmuró Lily, en español.- Haz lo que puedas.

Sí.- asintió Rika, aunque sabía que todo sería imposible.

Kirei seguía mirando hacia el vacío. Lily se acercó a ella con una actitud muy seria.

¿Qué hiciste, Kirei?.- murmuró Lily.- ¿Por qué ella?

Yo no hice nada.- Kirei movía lentamente sus alas, como si con ellas estuviera abanicando el cuerpo de Sanae.- Solo quise... Solo quise ayudar.

¿A quiénes?.- cuestionó Lily.- ¿A nosotras? ¿O a ellas?

Rika miró las dos mujeres, con las cejas muy levantadas. A ella ya le resultaba lo suficientemente macabra la escena de las alas bicolor de Kirei.

Tú lo sabías, ¿cierto?.- musitó Kirei.- Sabías que yo maté a Hana..

Lo sospechaba.- respondió Lily, en voz baja.- Sabía que alguien tenía que haber ayudado a Anya a vencerla, y ésa solo podías haber sido tú.

No fue mi intención.- musitó Kirei.

Rika seguía con la boca abierta. Kirei había confesado el haber colaborado en la muerte de Hana y Lily, tan campante, declaraba ya sospecharlo. Genzo y Taro también estaban sorprendidos, no se diga Genzo ya que al fin sabía quiénes habían matado a su hermana. Tsubasa parecía haberse ido muy lejos en el pensamiento...

Supongo que tú siempre lo sabes todo.- murmuró Kirei.

Yo solo sabía que tú podías ser la mitad Ángel, mitad Demonio.- comentó Lily.- Eras la única que nunca quiso mostrar sus alas y la que no pudo demostrar su coartada la noche de la muerte de Hana. Con eso me bastaba para saber que tú podías ser la mestiza.

Siempre lo supiste.- repitió Kirei.- Y aun así, me trataste igual que los demás Ángeles. ¿Por qué?

Porque yo quería creer en ti.- replicó Lily.- La mestiza puede ser Ángel o Demonio a voluntad, quería creer que escogerías ser un Ángel.

¿Aun cuando sea mi destino el matar a la gente?.- Kirei estaba escéptica.- ¿Cómo puedo ser un Ángel si he matado a todos los que están cerca de mí?

Rika se puso a la defensiva. Kirei había matado ya a dos Ángeles y bien podría acabar con otros dos. Se levantó, al darse cuenta de que ya no podía hacer más por Sanae, y se colocó entre Kirei y los tres Protegidos.

Rika.- musitó Taro.- ¿Qué está pasando?

Quédense atrás.- ordenó ella.- Llévense a Sanae con ustedes.

¿Qué está pasando?.- exigió saber Genzo.- ¿Kirei es peligrosa?

Quizás sea más peligrosa que todos los Demonios juntos.- fue la respuesta de Rika.- Por eso, háganme caso: ¡Quédense atrás!

Kazuki sentía que debía darse prisa en llegar. Algo lo estaba llamando con mucha intensidad, dos fuerzas poderosas y contrarias que se fundían en una sola y que bien podrían cambiarlo todo... Ken, Kojiro, Haydee y Suien iban con él. Las dos chicas estaban nerviosas, ellas también habían sentido el grito de adiós de Sanae.

Ustedes no debían de haber venido con nosotras.- gruñó Haydee.- Los estamos exponiendo mucho y les facilitaremos mucho las cosas a Allison y Nella.

Yo debo ir en busca de mi Ángel.- dijo Kazuki.- Y además no tengo un Demonio, así que no tengo por qué preocuparme.

Yo creo que tienes el peor Demonio de todos.- musitó Suien, casi sin voz.

De cualquier manera.- replicó Haydee.- Ken y Kojiro no tienen nada que estar haciendo aquí.

No vamos a dejar solas a nuestros Ángeles.- dijo Ken.

La mirada que él le lanzó a Haydee fue tan profunda que ella se ruborizó hasta lo más profundo. Cuando los jóvenes llegaron, se toparon con la escena rara que le había helado la sangre a Rika: Sanae inconsciente y con las alas rotas y a Kirei exponiendo sus alas negra y blanca.

Tiene un ala blanca y una negra.- murmuró Suien, atónita.- Lo que pensábamos era cierto...

Kirei es mitad Ángel, mitad Demonio.- musitó Haydee.- Las dos en una. Es una mestiza...

Ya me lo suponía.- musitó Kazuki.- Kirei nunca ha sido un Ángel completo...

Kirei sintió la presencia de su Elegido. Ella le lanzó a él una mirada cargada de tristeza.

Lo lamento, Kazuki.- murmuró.- Creo que la persona de quien yo debo protegerte es de mí misma...

Nunca me han dado miedo los demonios.- replicó Kazuki.

Pues deberías de temerles.- intervino una voz de mujer que le puso a Genzo la carne de gallina y puso en guardia a Lily.

Todas las Ángeles se pusieron a la defensiva. Anya, Allison, Nella, Isa y Natalie estaban paradas a pocos metros de ellos, con sus alas negras extendidas y listas para el ataque. Lily, Rika, Haydeee y Suien se dispusieron a defender a los demás. Ellas estaban en desventaja: Sanae no podría luchar con ellas, y además Kirei... Kirei podía ser un enemigo más...

Kirei, únete a nosotras.- dijo Anya.- No te sirve de nada pretender ser un Ángel, cuando la sangre de Demonio corre por tus venas.

Tú puedes elegir que quieres ser.- replicó Lily.- Eres mitad de cada cosa, la decisión de lo que serás es tuya.

¿Y para qué pretender que el lado bueno es lo tuyo?.- Anya soltó una risa sarcástica.- Si el lado oscuro es mucho más atractivo. Eres el Ángel de la Muerte, Kirei, el Ángel que puede ser el más débil o el Demonio que puede ser el más poderoso.

Kirei miraba a Anya fijamente y Lily comprendió todo al instante... Ella se transformó en un Ángel, nuevamente, y las demás hicieron lo mismo. Los muchachos sabían qué era lo que estaba por ocurrir...

La primera en atacar fue Natalie. Ella era la única que aun no se enfrentaba con su contraparte, por eso estaba tan ansiosa. Pero Rika no se dejó, ya que regresó el golpe desde el primer momento.

Tenía tantas ganas de enfrentarte, querida amiga.- sonrió Natalie, con sarcasmo.

Y yo tenía tantas ganas de patearte el trasero.- replicó Rika, mostrando su traje de pelea, el cual era de color verde aguamarina.

Taro no alcanza a ver bien a su Demonio, lo único que él distinguía era su cabello castaño rojizo y rizado. Rika desviaba los golpes de Natalie con tanta destreza que Taro estaba sorprendido. Sin embargo, durante un golpe particularmente fuerte por parte de Natalie, Rika se detuvo un momento a arreglar sus alas. Natalie aprovechó para acercarse a Taro.

¿Me recuerdas, corazón?.- sonrió Natalie, guiñándole un ojo al muchacho.

¡Eres tú!.- Taro estaba sorprendido.- ¡Natalie!

Me recuerdas.- Natalie sonrió con su dulzura.- He estado esperando muchos años para llevarte conmigo, Taro, mi amor.

Taro se sentía asqueado. Natalie Delacourt era la reportera que lo había estado acosando por muchos años, llamándole por teléfono a altas horas de la noche y enviándole cartas obscenas... Natalie se había obsesionado tanto con Taro que éste se vio obligado a demandarla. Natalie parecía no recordar nada de eso. Con una gran sonrisa, se le dejó ir a Misaki.

Ni se te ocurra.- dijo Rika, lanzándole un golpe a Natalie que le dio de lleno en el pecho.- Taro es mío.

Cada Ángel peleó con su Demonio, con excepción de Anya y Lily, quienes se quedaron paradas, una a cada lado de Kirei. Genzo notó nuevamente que tanto la pelirroja como la trigueña tenían la misma marca de quemadura en el abdomen.

Kirei, no lo hagas.- pidió Lily.- Eres mejor que ellas.

Precisamente porque eres mejor que nosotras debes unírtenos.- replicó Anya.- Vamos, Kirei, no te resistas más.

Genzo sabía que si Kirei se unía a Anya las consecuencias serían desastrosas.

Tsubasa sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su esposa. Las alas blancas de ella comenzaron a perder sus plumas.

Por favor, despierta, Sanae.- musitó Tsubasa, conteniendo las lágrimas.- Por favor, mi amor, regresa conmigo...

Ella ya no puede hacerte feliz.- dijo Isa, mirando a Tsubasa con una extraña mezcla de desafío y... ¿Deseo?

La brasileña había conseguido deshacerse de su rival, con un poco de ayuda eso sí, pero a fin y al cabo lo había conseguido. Sanae, como buen Ángel del Amor que era, lo había dado todo por proteger al hombre al que amaba, y eso le había costado la vida... Isa sería la primera en terminar con la vida de su Elegido, y eso la hacía sentirse eufórica. Sin embargo, conforme fue acercándose a Tsubasa, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos negros, Isa comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su interior...

Lily seguía insistiendo, quería creer que podría convencer a Kirei, pero no fue así... Kirei extendió sus alas y en sus ojos brilló la maldad.

Espero que tengan espacio para un Demonio más.- le dijo Kirei a Anya.- No voy a seguir negándome a mi Destino.

Lily suspiró. Todo estaba por acabar… Su primera prioridad era proteger a Genzo, así que se colocó delante de él.

Pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, no vayas a interponerte en nuestra pelea.- le dijo Lily a Genzo.

No permitiré que nada te pase.- replicó Genzo, abrazando a la chica, notando que ella estaba aun muy débil.- No voy a permitir que nadie te lastime.

Anya sintió un dolor intenso justo en el preciso momento en que Genzo y Lily se abrazaban. Lily, por su parte, se sintió mejor, aunque las quemaduras en su cuerpo seguían presentes. Anya volvió a atacar, el golpe le dio a Lily en una pierna, y Genzo volvió a ver cómo en el cuerpo de Anya se marcaba una quemadura en el mismo sitio en donde había aparecido la de Lily. En ese momento, Natalie pasó volando frente a ellos y se fue a estrellar contra un árbol. La chica se hizo una herida profunda en el brazo. Rika se acercó hacia ella, volando, dispuesta a seguir atacando. Y Genzo vio algo que volvió a sorprenderlo: aunque Natalie estaba herida, Rika seguía intacta. ¡No había pasado lo que pasó con Anya y Lily, que la herida de una repercutía en el cuerpo de la otra!

Es suficiente.- dijo Kirei.- No conseguiremos nada con seguir peleando ahora.

Anya comprendió el mensaje. Ella levantó una mano y al instante los demás Demonios dejaron de pelear. Allison dejó de atacar a Haydee con su golpe de la crueldad, cosa que resultó beneficioso para la segunda, ya que si la primera hubiese seguido con su ataque quizás la griego-japonesa no habría resultado tan bien librada... Nella, por su parte, se negó a obedecer. Ella y Suien estaban enfrascadas en una pelea a mano limpia. Nella le jaló a Suien su largo cabello negro y liso, en un infantil ataque.

Fue suficiente.- dijo Anya.- Nella, ya basta.

¿Por qué tengo que detenerme ahora?.- protestó Nella.- Estoy a punto de ganar.

Sí, como no.- bufó Suien, dándole un golpe en la espalda a la desprevenida Nella.

¡Maldita!.- gritó Nella, dispuesta a regresar el golpe, pero entonces Anya lanzó un ataque de Caos hacia Nella.

Dije que fue suficiente.- la voz de Anya era tan fría como el hielo, al tiempo que Nella era presa del Caos.

No tenías que llegar a ese extremo.- protestó Allison.- Todas tenemos el deseo de acabar con los Ángeles. ¿Tú no?

Ya murieron suficientes Ángeles el día de hoy.- replicó Kirei.- Si las matamos a todas ahora, no habrá diversión para después.

Y después sucedió algo extraño: el ala blanca de Kirei comenzó a teñirse de negro, como si un tintero hubiese caído sobre ella. Para los Ángeles, eso fue una sentencia de muerte. Allison agarró el cuerpo inconsciente de Nella y emprendió el vuelo. Natalie se elevó con dificultad y las últimas en irse fueron Anya y Kirei.

Nos veremos, querida.- le dijo Anya a Lily.- Prepárate para lo peor.

Kazuki miró a Kirei antes de que ella se marchara. Kirei le sonrió con tristeza.

Lo siento, Erinia.- murmuró Kirei.- Pero creo que ahora tendrás que cuidarte tú solo.

Sorimachi no dijo nada, solo experimentó en su interior una gran pérdida... Lily contempló con tristeza la partida de Kirei. El Ángel se había convertido en Demonio...

Necesito algo de ayuda acá.- musitó Tsubasa.

Todos voltearon a verlo. Él seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Sanae, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba al muchacho en esos momentos...

Isa estaba hincada en el suelo, agarrándose el pecho y gimiendo de dolor. Las alas negras de ella también comenzaban a perder sus plumas.

¿Qué está ocurriendo?.- preguntó Ken, sorprendido por la actitud de Isa. Ella había sido el único Demonio que no se había ido.

El equilibrio se ha roto.- respondió Lily, asustada.- El Ángel del Amor ha partido y por eso el Demonio del Odio está sufriendo.

Todos comprendieron lo que significaban esas palabras. El equilibrio de energía se había roto y eso nunca auguraba nada bueno...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Respecto al origen de los Ángeles, Suien es japonesa, Haydee es mitad griega, mitad japonesa, Rika es francesa, Sanae japonesa y Lily mexicana._

_Respecto al origen de los Demonios, Nella es española, Natalie es francesa, Isa brasileña y Anya mexicana. Todavía no decido la nacionalidad de Allison. _


	14. Compartiendo un Destino

**Capítulo 13. Compartiendo un Destino.**

_Elliot apenas y podía respirar. Ella ya no hallaba qué hacer para mantenerlo con vida._

_No te esfuerces.- pidió él.- No puedes hacer nada._

_Lo lamento.- murmuró ella.- Lo siento mucho..._

_Tú no tuviste culpa de nada. Soy yo quien debe ofrecerte una disculpa por haberte arrastrado hasta esto..._

_No me arrastraste a nada.- replicó ella.- Yo quise venir por voluntad propia._

_Y yo no debí haberte dejado.- murmuró Elliot._

_Ella se sentía mal. Había cambios raros sucediendo en su cuerpo, ella podía sentirlos._

_Tus alas no tardarán en aparecer.- comentó Elliot.- Me hubiera gustado el verte como un Ángel completo..._

_¿Estás seguro de que podré con esto?.- musitó ella._

_Lo estoy.- asintió él.- Porque desde un principio, tú fuiste una de las Escogidas._

_Ella trató de asimilar todo lo que él le había dicho en ese momento: Ella era un Ángel, y la misión de Elliot era el prepararla para actuar como uno, pero todo salió mal cuando él se enamoró de ella... Y ella de él..._

_Elliot había intentando ocupar el lugar que le estaba destinado a ella, porque sabía que mucha gente intentaría matarla antes de que pudiera cumplir su misión, además de que ella tendría que sufrir mucho por culpa de su Protegido... Y Elliot no podría permitirlo. Se había enamorado de esa chica frágil cuyo futuro sería ser el Ángel la Esperanza, el Ángel que más pérdidas tendría por culpa de su destino... Y él hubiera hecho todo lo posible por impedir que ella sufriera en lo más mínimo... Habría dado su vida por ella, y eso era al final lo que había pasado, ya que al intentar interponerse en el camino del Futuro, Elliot había pagado un castigo muy caro..._

_No debí haberme interpuesto.- musitó Elliot.- Solo te causé más dolor. Pretendí ser un Ángel y terminé por convertirme en Demonio._

_No eres un demonio.- replicó ella.- Un demonio no habría intentado salvarme la vida._

_Por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ella sintió que él se aferraba a la vida con sus últimas fuerzas._

_Me dijeron que solo una mujer puede ser un Ángel... .- murmuró Elliot.- Y ahora creo entender el motivo._

_¿Cuál es el motivo?.- ella quería conocer el motivo por el cual le sería arrancado de su lado al único muchacho a quien ella había amado._

_Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, Azu.- Elliot esbozó una enigmática sonrisa._

_El viento arreció_. _Elliot estaba por dar su último suspiro... _

_Por favor, Azu.- murmuró Elliot.-_ _Sigue peleando hasta el final... Nunca te dejes vencer... Hazlo por mí..._

_Lo haré, Elliot.- musitó ella.- Es una promesa..._

_Elliot dio su último suspiro. Ella miró la sonrisa que aun adornaba su rostro. Y fue cuando supo que si quería cumplir su promesa, debía creer en su Destino..._

Lily abrió los ojos. La luz del ocaso entraba por la ventana y le caía en el rostro, quizás era eso lo que la había despertado. Genzo estaba sentado en la cama, mirándola dormir. Ella se sintió un poco perturbada.

Quisiera saber lo que sueñas.- comentó Genzo.- Se nota que, sea lo que sea, nunca es nada agradable.

Yo no sueño cosas agradables.- replicó Lily, desviando la mirada.

Me imagino que no.- murmuró Genzo.- ¿Con qué sueña un Ángel?

Con cosas que ni te imaginas.- respondió Lily.- Cosas de las que no te gustaría enterarte.

¿Y por qué no?.- quiso saber Genzo.- ¿Qué podrías soñar que pudiera asustarme?

Yo no sueño con mi boda, ni como sería mi vida si fuera una cantante famosa.- replicó Lily.

Eso ya lo eres, ¿no?.- sonrió Genzo.

Solo pretendo ser una cantante, no creo ser famosa.- replicó Lily, con otra sonrisa.

Claro que lo eres.- contradijo Genzo.- ¿Sabes? Hasta cierto punto, soy tu fan.

¿En serio?.- Lily soltó una risa incrédula.- No te creo. A puesto a que ni te sabes el nombre de al menos una de mis canciones.

¿Qué no?.- desafío Genzo.- ¿Qué me das si te digo tres de las que yo considero que son tus mejores canciones?

Lo que quieras.- Lily aceptó el reto.

Bien, pues comenzaré por decirte que me encanta la canción de _"Angel"_.- dijo Genzo.- Se nota que pusiste tu corazón al escribirla.

¿Cómo sabes que yo la escribí?.- se sorprendió Lily.

Te lo dije; soy tu fan.- Genzo sonrió.- ¿Continuo?

Lily asintió, fascinada.

Otra de las que más me gustan es _"El color de los sueños"_.- dijo Genzo.- Expresa mucho acerca de tus sentimientos.

¿Cómo sabes tú que expresa mis sentimientos?.- exclamó Lily.

Aunque no me lo creas, puedo leer entre líneas.- Genzo volvió a sonreír.- Además, ya te lo dije: soy tu fan.

Te falta la tercera.- dijo Lily.

Pues bien, yo creo que la mejor de todas es _"Whenever you near me"_.- contestó Genzo.- Todas tus canciones me gustan, pero ésa... Vaya, no sé cómo decirlo. Solo siento que se nota que escribiste esa canción pensando en alguien a quien amaste mucho.

Lily no respondió. Súbitamente, la imagen de Elliot inundó su mente. Genzo, que cada vez estaba más conectado con su Ángel, sintió ese remolino de tristeza.

Lo lamento.- dijo él.- Has sufrido mucho, ¿verdad? Te han pasado muchas cosas muy desagradables.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Dime algo.- pidió Genzo.- ¿Tú sufriste por culpa de...? Bueno, ¿fue todo esto de ser un Ángel lo que te hizo sufrir tanto en el pasado?

Sí.- musitó Lily.- Yo lo perdí todo...

¿Por mi culpa?.- quiso saber Genzo, adivinando ese pensamiento que Lily se esforzaba por contener.

Sí.- Lily volvió a asentir.- Para convertirme en tu Ángel, yo sufrí muchas pérdidas. Tuve que alejarme de toda la gente a quien amaba y perderlo todo, incluso mi verdadera identidad, para poder convertirme en tu Guardiana.

Genzo se sintió mal. Él nunca pensó que ella hubiese tenido que sufrir tanto por culpa suya...

Perdóname.- dijo Genzo, con sinceridad.- Te he lastimado demasiado.

No fue tu culpa.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Estamos unidos por el mismo destino y nada podemos hacer contra eso, ninguno de los dos podía evitarlo.

¿Estás arrepentida?.- quiso saber Genzo.- ¿Te hubiera gustado nunca ser mi Ángel?

Lily se quedó callada por varios minutos, analizando sus sentimientos. Genzo estaba ansioso por saber su respuesta, se había hecho dependiente en muy poco tiempo de su Ángel y había llegado a amarla, y si ella le decía que hubiese preferido nunca conocerlo... Él quizás no lo soportaría...

Durante mucho tiempo te odié, sin conocerte.- confesó Lily.- Por ti tuve que alejarme de mis padres, mi familia, mis amigos, hasta de mi propio nombre. Perdí todo lo que conocía y mi identidad, todo por un hombre al que no conocía y al que no sabía si tenía deseos de conocer.

Genzo no supo que responder. Se sintió peor que nunca.

Durante muchos años lo que me mantuvo peleando y con vida fue una promesa que le hice al único muchacho al que he amado realmente toda mi vida.- continuó Lily.- Y siempre me preguntaba si podría cumplir con mi misión, si en vez de Ángel no sería yo tu Demonio por tener deseos de acabar contigo por quitarme sin querer todo lo que yo quería.

Entiendo.- musitó Genzo, con la cabeza gacha.

Pero luego te conocí, y en el primer momento en que me vi en tus ojos supe que todo había valido la pena, supe que era mi Destino el estar a tu lado y protegerte de todo, supe que yo había nacido para hacerte feliz y que al final se cumpliría conmigo lo que se ha cumplido con todos los Ángeles y sus Protegidos. Supe que querría estar por siempre a tu lado, peleando hasta el último suspiro.

Genzo no supo que decir. Él levantó la mirada y vio en los ojos de Lily a la Esperanza. Fue cuando ambos comprendieron que no habría Amor más fuerte que el que surgía entre un Elegido y su Ángel.

Bueno.- Lily bajó la mirada, apenada.- Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, ganaste el reto.

Ella no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que se vio obligada a mirar a Genzo a los ojos otra vez. Él tomó el rostro de Lily entre sus manos y la besó durante largo rato.

Esto es todo lo que yo quiero.- murmuró Genzo, cuando la soltó.

Era inevitable. Era su Destino...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haydee contemplaba la puesta de sol. Los tonos rojizos del cielo le producía una falsa sensación de calma y paz. Ken llegó y se sentó junto a ella.

Estás muy pensativa.- comentó Ken.

No es para menos.- replicó Haydee.- Perdimos a una gran amiga y otra más se pasó del otro lado.

Supongo que esto empeora las cosas.- comentó Ken.

¿Bromeas?.- Haydee lo miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".- Estamos metidos hasta el cuello en problemas. Sorimachi no tiene quién lo proteja, Tsubasa se ha quedado viudo y el equilibrio entre el Odio y el Amor se ha roto.

Y tenemos a un Demonio cautivo, el cual parece estar sufriendo mucho.- añadió Ken.

Isa está sufriendo porque le falta su contraparte.- explicó Haydee.- Ya te lo dije: la pérdida del equilibrio. No puede existir el Odio sin el Amor y viceversa.

¿O sea que Isa va a morir?

Peor que eso: puede dejar al mundo sin sentimientos.- replicó Haydee.

Ken consideró lo dicho por algunos momentos. No terminaba de comprender todo, pero sabía que un mundo sin sentimientos no era algo que sonara como bueno.

Vi que charlaste con Tsubasa.- comentó Ken, después de un rato.- No sé qué le dijiste, pero él sintió mucho más reconfortado.

Hice lo que pude.- Haydee se encogió de hombros.

¿Sabes? Varios intentamos hablar con él, pero ni siquiera Wakabayashi y Misaki, que son sus mejores amigos, consiguieron tranquilizarlo como lo hiciste tú. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Solo charlé con él.- insistió Haydee.

No, hiciste algo más.- negó Ken.- Usaste alguna especie de hechizo, lo sé, porque algo similar hiciste conmigo cuando murió Hana. Yo creí que nunca podría recuperarme pero tú lograste el milagro... Me hiciste sobreponerme al dolor. ¿Qué clase de hechizo lanzaste?

No fue un hechizo.- contradijo Haydee.- Fue mi poder especial.

¿Tu poder especial?.- Ken preguntó, aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

Soy el Ángel de la Misericordia.- explicó Haydee.- ¿Con eso te basta?

Ella le sonrió. Ken lo sintió, muy dentro, muy profundo... Ese sentimiento que le había salvado a él la vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa contemplaba el cuerpo inerte de Sanae. Ella parecía estar dormida, aunque él sabía que no era así... Sanae se encontraba dentro de una caja de cristal, cual Blancanieves en su sueño pasajero. Rika terminaba de dar los últimos ajustes al féretro de cristal que conservaría el cuerpo de Sanae.

¿Algún día ella volverá¡.- preguntó Tsubasa, con un hilo de voz.

Quizás.- admitió Rika.- No es imposible.

¿Hay alguna forma?.- Tsubasa vio un destello de Esperanza.

Tal vez.- dijo Rika.- Pero no la conozco. Tendrás que preguntarle a Lily: Ella es el Ángel de la Esperanza.

¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?.- quiso saber Taro.

Que sin Esperanza, no se puede creer en la posibilidad de que todo puede salir bien al final.- respondió Rika.

El Ángel del Amor dormía su sueño tranquilo. Unos cuantos metros más allá, el Demonio del Odio se retorcía en su caja de cristal.

¿Qué va a pasar con ella?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.

Va a ir perdiendo fuerzas.- contestó Rika.- Poco a poco, hasta que muera.

Deberían dejarla morir ya.- gruñó Tsubasa, con rabia.

No podemos permitirlo.- negó Rika.

¡Ella mató a mi esposa!.- gritó Tsubasa.

Sí, y si Isa muere, la posibilidad de que Sanae regrese se reducirá a cero.- replicó Rika.- No puede existir el Amor sin el Odio.

Tsubasa no podía creerlo. Si quería que Sanae regresara, tendrían que mantener con vida a la mujer que había sido la responsable de su partida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaori Matsumoto estaba por irse a casa. Se la había pasado toda la tarde peleando unos contratos para Kojiro Hyuga, el cual seguía siendo su protegido. Ella sabía que él estaba triste por la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos, era comprensible, de hecho, Kaori también se sentía triste por la muerte de Sawada, ya que ella también sentía un cariño especial por el muchacho. Kaori suspiró. Ya era noche, deseaba ir a casa y tomar un largo baño.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió. Kaori, sin darse la vuelta, le habló al desconocido visitante.

Sea lo que sea, mañana lo veremos.- dijo Kaori.- Estoy cansada y quiero irme a casa.

Me parece que eso último no será posible.- dijo una voz fría como el hielo mismo.- Pero quizás pueda ayudar con lo primero.

Kaori volteó y se encontró con una mujer muy delgada, muy pálida, de cabello negro y corto y peinado a un estilo que a Matsumoto le recordó mucho a Tsubasa Ozhora. La mujer poseía unos fríos ojos del color de la obsidiana y de su espalda salían un par de... ¿Alas? Sí, eran alas, las más negras y extrañas que Kaori había visto, si consideraba que ella nunca había visto a un ser humando con alas, fueran del color que fueran.

Buenas noches, señorita Matsumoto.- dijo Kirei.- Espero que pueda descansar en paz.

Kaori supo que la horrible oscuridad que se dirigía hacia ella solo podía significar que su presencia en este mundo estaba por terminar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La historia entre Lily y Genzo, el tipo de relación que ellos llevan en este fic es quizás su verdadera historia... 


	15. Justicia

**Capítulo 14. Justicia.** Suien tomó la llamada, y de inmediato supo que no se trataba de algo bueno. Era como decía Sanae, el teléfono sonaba de manera diferente cuando traía malas noticias... 

Hyuga estaba entrenando, concentrado como siempre. Suien pensó con ironía que él tendría que estar en coma para dejar de jugar al sóccer. Él la vio llegar y supo que algo malo había pasado...

Conozco esa mirada.- murmuró Kojiro.- Algo pasó, ¿cierto?

Suien suspiró. Le informó a Hyuga que esa mañana habían encontrado el cuerpo de Kaori Matsumoto, sin vida, sobre el escritorio de su oficina. Las condiciones de la muerte no se habían aclarado aun. Pero ni falta que hacía: todos sabían que había sido obra de Kirei.

No puede ser cierto.- murmuró Hyuga.- No puedes estar hablando en serio... Matsumoto no puede estar muerta...

Lo lamento mucho.- musitó Suien.

¿Qué ella no tenía a alguien de las Alas Guerreras protegiéndola?.- gritó Hyuga.- ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

El agente que la protegía también murió.- aclaró Suien, con voz suave.- La verdad es que ninguno de nosotros podría jamás vencer a Kirei. Ella conoce bien todas nuestras debilidades.

Kojiro estaba en shock. ¿Por qué él? Primero Sawada, después Kaori... Era el que más estaba sufriendo por culpa de esos Demonios, bueno, Genzo había perdido a su hermana y Ken a su novia, pero Kojiro había perdido a su mejor amigo y ahora a la que había sido como una segunda madre para él...

Ya no puedo con esto.- musitó Hyuga.- Renuncio.

No puedes renunciar.- lo contradijo Suien.- No tienes elección.

¿Y por qué no, eh?.- gritó Kojiro, enojado.- ¿Quién fue el que decidió que yo tendría que salvar al mundo de la destrucción? ¡Nadie me preguntó a mí si yo lo deseaba! ¡Esto no es justo!

No me vengas a mí a hablar de Justicia.- el tono de voz de Suien era el más frío que Kojiro le hubiese escuchado nunca.- ¿Crees acaso que los Ángeles tuvimos una vida de color de rosa? ¡Al menos a los Protegidos se les permitió tener una vida normal por años y dedicarse a cumplir sus sueños! Nosotras en cambio tuvimos que pasar por muchas pérdidas y un arduo entrenamiento para poder protegerlos a ustedes! ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para que sean ustedes al final quienes hagan valer esta existencia! ¡Nosotras moriremos tarde que temprano, en cumplimiento de nuestra misión de salvarles la vida y no pasaremos de ser más que unos simples peones en este juego de ajedrez!

Kojiro se sorprendió con la cantidad de emociones y sentimientos que salieron de la voz de Suien. Los ojos violáceos de la chica estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Yo perdí a mi hermano menor en un accidente.- murmuró Suien, con voz temblorosa.- Yo lo amaba, era mi rayo de luz, pero él se tuvo que ir y nunca supe por qué. Cuando Ella llegó y me dijo que todo había sido una prueba, tuve que echar fuerza de todo mi valor para no ir en contra de mi Destino, porque eso habría significado que la muerte de mi hermano fue en vano.

No lo sabía.- musitó Hyuga.- Yo... Yo perdí a mi padre cuando era muy niño...

Lo sé perfectamente.- dijo Suien.- Y sé que te has esforzado mucho por ayudar a tu familia a salir adelante, como el hombre de la familia en quien te convertiste al perder a tu padre, pero al final la vida te hizo Justicia, y fui yo quien se hizo cargo de eso.

¿Tú?.- Kojiro se sorprendió.

Sí, yo.- repitió Suien.- Yo soy el Ángel de la Justicia. Toda mi vida he estado protegiéndote, cuidándote y encargándome de que lo que perdiste se te fuese recompensado de alguna otra manera.

Fue demasiado para Suien. La chica llevaba años aguantando el dolor, al igual que todos los Ángeles, y todo por su Protegido. Kojiro, conmovido, se acercó a ella y lo abrazó.

Lo siento.- murmuró Kojiro, pegando sus labios al cabello de ella.- No lo sabía...

Y no tienes por qué saberlo.- replicó Suien.- Es más, no tenía por qué decírtelo... Lamento mucho la muerte de Kaori Matsumoto...

Yo también lo lamento.- susurró Kojiro.- ¿Algún día podremos detener esto? ¿Algún día seré capaz de detener tanta muerte sin sentido?

Suien no respondió inmediatamente. Ella, como el Ángel que era de Kojiro, tenía que creerlo para poder afirmarlo.

Sí.- asintió Suien.- Podrás lograrlo.

Y él le creyó a su Ángel... Le creyó que en algún momento todo podría cambiar para bien...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken leía el periódico, y se atragantó con el café que estaba tomando al leer que Kaori Matsumoto había sido asesinada, junto con su nuevo asistente.

Lee esto.- Ken le extendió el periódico a Haydee.

La chica leyó en silencio. Su expresión era inescrutable.

Kaori Matsumoto está muerta.- comentó Haydee.- Era la manager de Kojiro, ¿cierto?

Así es.- Ken asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo pudo ser?

Fue Kirei.- respondió Haydee.- Ella mató al agente de las Alas Guerreras que la protegía.

Supongo que ya avisaron sobre eso.- comentó Ken.

Tú también pudiste haberlo descubierto.- replicó Haydee.- El periódico reportó la muerte de dos personas.

¿El asistente de Matsumoto era el agente de las Alas Guerreras que la protegía?.- se sorprendió Ken.

El mismo.- asintió Haydee, suspirando.- Kirei es muy fuerte, quizás ni siquiera nosotras podremos detenerla, mucho menos un agente de menor rango.

Supongo que ustedes, los Ángeles, son las más fuertes agentes de las Alas Guerreras.

Así es.- asintió Haydee.- Y el problema es que Kirei fue entrenada como tal. Ella conoce todas nuestras debilidades.

Debo detener a Kirei.- comentó Kazuki, en esos momentos.

Ken y Haydee voltearon y vieron al muchacho parado en la puerta. Una especie de transformación había operado en él: el rostro del joven estaba surcado por profundas arrugas y sus labios estaban blancos.

Tengo que detenerla.- insistió Kazuki.- Solo yo puedo hacerlo.

No creo que puedas.- negó Haydee.- Cierto es que eres uno de los Elegidos para salvar al mundo, pero no podrás con ella.

Ella es mi Ángel.- replicó Kazuki.- La conozco mejor que a nadie.

Y también es tu Demonio.- replicó Haydee.- Dos en uno. La más peligrosa, la peor de todas.

Yo debo detenerla.- insistió Kazuki.- De lo contrario, seguirá matando más gente.

Es el Ángel de la Muerte.- replicó Haydee.- ¿Qué esperabas?

Si ella es el Ángel de la Muerte, también debe poder convocar a la Vida.- replicó Kazuki.- Cada Ángel tiene su contraparte. Si Kirei es luz y oscuridad en una, entonces significa que si llama a la Muerte también puede llamar a la Vida.

Haydee no respondió. Lo que Sorimachi decía tenía mucho sentido, pero ella no estaba segura de que verdaderamente Kirei fuese el Ángel de la Muerte y el de la Vida a la vez...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika analizaba los signos vitales de Sanae. El único Ángel que quizás podría hacer algo por el Ángel del Amor era el Ángel de la Amistad, ya que muchas veces uno depende del otro. Rika estaba cansada, no tenía ni una idea de cómo poder hacer que Sanae regresara. Kirei podría tener la respuesta, pero evidentemente ella no iría a decirle qué hacer.

Pensé que al menos los Demonios regresarían por Isa.- comentó Taro, quien no se despegaba ni un segundo de su Ángel.

Los Demonios se deshacen de aquellos que ya no les son útiles para sus planes.- replicó Rika.- Sin importar que se trate de una de ellas. Kirei se pasó al otro lado, e Isa sin Sanae no sirve de nada, así que no me sorprende que Anya no haya regresado por la chica. Pero hasta resulta mejor para nosotros, ya te dije que sin Isa no podremos hacer volver a Sanae.

Rika se sentó un rato. Taro se acercó y le ofreció un vaso con jugo.

Sabes que me vuelve loca el jugo de naranja.- sonrió Rika.- Gracias.

¿Cómo no saber lo que le encanta a mi mejor amiga?.- rió Taro.

Gracias por estar conmigo.- Rika le tomó la mano a él.

No. Gracias a ti por estar conmigo.- contradijo Taro.- No sé que habría hecho todos estos años sin ti.

Él la besó muy suavemente. Después, ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Ustedes son el ejemplo perfecto de la cursilería.- se burló Genzo.

Cállate, nadie te preguntó.- gruñó Rika.

¿Y qué? No necesito que alguien me pregunte para dar mi opinión.- replicó Genzo.

Ambos rieron. Taro pensó que no era de sorprenderse el hecho de que el Ángel de la Amistad se llevara tan bien con todos, incluyendo a alguien tan reservado como Genzo Wakabayashi. Éste se fue a sentar a un lado de sus amigos.

¿Cómo está Sanae?.- preguntó él.

Igual.- suspiró Rika.- Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de cómo ayudarla.

Ya lo conseguirás.- la animó Taro.

Eso espero...

Genzo tenía ganas de preguntar algo. Ahora que ya había analizado todo lo ocurrido, recordó un incidente que a él le inquietó mucho. Y sabía que Rika podría responderle sus preguntas, ya que algo le decía que Lily no lo haría.

Quisiera preguntarte algo.- pidió Genzo a Rika.- Si no te molesta.

Si quieres, me voy.- ofreció Taro.

¿No te molesta dejarme solo con tu Ángel?.- cuestionó Genzo, sorprendido.

Claro que no.- rió Taro.- Yo confío plenamente en ella.

Lo dicho, son ustedes el vivo ejemplo de la cursilería.- sonrió Genzo, al tiempo que Rika se ponía muy colorada.- No es necesario que te vayas, no le voy a contar ningún secreto.

Como gustes.- dijo Taro.

¿Qué quieres saber?.- preguntó Rika.

Mira, durante la última pelea noté algo que me llamó mucho la atención.- comenzó Genzo.- Es decir, vi la primera pelea que se dio entre Anya y Lily y noté algo sorprendente: cuando Anya dañó a Lily, la primera sufrió una herida en el mismo sitio en donde se lastimó Lily.

Ajá.- Rika ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto.

Yo pensé que si un Ángel resultaba lastimado, su Demonio también resultaría herido.- continuó Genzo.

Ajá...

Y sin embargo, cuando te vi a ti luchar con Natalie... .- Genzo recordó la escena.- Ella se hirió el hombro y tú no resultaste herida.

Ajá...

Pues bien, lo que quiero saber es por qué sucedió esto.- concluyó Genzo.- O sea, quizás sea algo sin importancia pero a mí me llamó mucho la atención.

Rika lamentó que alguien hubiese notado ese hecho. No sería algo fácil de explicar, además de que a ella no le correspondía el hacerlo.

Lo siento, pero sinceramente no sé por qué ocurrió eso.- respondió Rik, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.- No sabía que eso ocurriera con Anya y Lily.

Sé que me estás mintiendo.- replicó Genzo.

Mira, es que no soy yo quien debe explicarte eso.- suspiró Rika.- Solo te puedo decir que ese hecho peculiar que notaste solo pasa con Anya y Lily.

Así que mi Ángel debe decírmelo, ¿cierto?.- inquirió Genzo.

Exacto.

Ya me lo esperaba...

Genzo se quedó callado. Tenía demasiados pensamientos en la mente.

Hay otra cosa que te está molestando.- notó Rika, con su habilidad especial para conocer los sentimientos de sus amigos.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Es solo que Lily me confesó algo ayer.- respondió Genzo.- Algo sobre que yo soy el responsable de que ella haya sufrido tanto.

Ah... .- Rika puso cara de disculpa.

O sea que es cierto.- Genzo adivinó esa mirada de los ojos verde aguamarina de Rika.

Sí, lo es.- suspiró Rika.- De hecho, todas las Ángeles sufrimos pérdidas por culpa de nuestros Protegidos, como parte de las pruebas que debimos enfrentar para poder cuidarlos.

¿También sufriste por mi culpa?.- aunque Taro ya había escuchado algo así antes, no se esperó que él también pudiese ser culpable de la desgracia de Rika.

Sí.- Rika desvió la mirada.- La muerte de Mina fue mi prueba.

¿Y es verdad que Lily perdió todo por mi culpa?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Sí.- Rika volvió a asentir.- De todos los Ángeles, ella fue la que más sufrió. ¿Sabes? Yo no debería de decírtelo, pero Lily Del Valle no es su verdadero nombre.

¿No?.- Genzo se sorprendió con esto.- ¿Entonces?

Ella cambió de identidad cuando fue atacada por las Fuerzas de la Oscuridad, ya que tenía que protegerse para poder convertirse en tu Ángel. Si ella moría, tú morirías y con eso se perdería toda Esperanza.- confesó Rika.

Cambio de identidad. O sea, que Lily perdió mucho más por culpa de Genzo... Él agachó la cabeza. Se sentía miserable. Y él no era el único... Taro también se sentía de la fregada por enterarse de que Rika había perdido a su hermana mayor por su culpa...

No se depriman.- pidió Rika, al verlos tan decaídos.- Ni Lily ni yo los odiamos por lo que hicieron sin querer. Ustedes no mataron a nuestros seres queridos, fue cosa del Destino.

Pero nosotros echamos a andar ese Destino.- replicó Taro.- ¿Cómo no pensar que fue nuestra culpa?

Ustedes no echaron a andar al Destino.- contradijo Rika.- Él nos puso a andar a nosotros.

Toda mi vida me he enfocado a mi carrera, a ser el mejor portero del mundo.- murmuró Genzo.- Viviendo para el fútbol, acostándome con la primera mujer que se me pusiera enfrente y que me gustara, sin imaginarme que por mi culpa una chica tan noble lo había perdido todo.

Lily no te odia por eso.- insistió Rika.

Lo sé.- asintió Genzo.- Ella me lo dijo, pero no por eso me siento menos miserable.

Rika sonrió para sus adentros. Los Protegidos estaban entrando en la etapa que los prepararía para enfrentarse a su destino final.

Todo va a salir bien.- dijo Rika.- Yo sé que sí.

¿Estás segura?.- dudó Genzo.

Por supuesto que sí, porque Lily así lo cree.- respondió Rika.- Porque Lily lo dice. Y si ella lo dice, así va a ser. ¿Qué no confías en tu Ángel de la Esperanza?

Genzo sonrió. Y se sintió mucho mejor. Por supuesto que él confiaba en su Ángel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Al fin todo parece tomar su lugar..._

_Mi alma está herida, al igual que mis alas... Pero mi orgullo y mi esperanza se mantienen intactas..._


	16. Muerte y Caos

**Capítulo 15. Muerte y Caos.**

_El día en que la vida de ella cambió empezó como cualquier otro. Ella se encontraba en la Ciudad de México, junto con todos sus compañeros de escuela. Ella y sus amigas habían conseguido llegar a la final del Campeonato Nacional de Volleyball femenil, así como Elliot y sus chicos habían llegado a la final Varonil. Era un sueño en común, un sueño que inició con algo tan simple como una sonrisa._

_La final se jugaría en un par de días. Elliot le dijo a ella que tendría que ir al Bosque de Chapultepec a entregar información._

_¿Es sobre "eso"?.- ella hablaba de las Alas Guerreras._

_Sí.- asintió Elliot.- Debo arreglarlo. Debo decir que no serás el Ángel de nadie. Excepto el mío._

_Ella sonrió, y él también lo hizo._

_¿Estás seguro de que se puede hacer esto?.- ella dudaba.- Es que... Dices que si es cosa del Destino, quizás no sea tan fácil librarnos de ésta._

_Lo haremos.- replicó Elliot.- Yo me convertiré en el Ángel que ellos buscan y a ti te dejarán en paz._

_No quiero que tú sufras por mi culpa.- murmuró ella._

_Y yo no quiero que tú sufras por mi culpa.- replicó él.- Por eso voy a tomar tu lugar._

_Elliot se lo había dicho todo: ella había sido una de las Escogidas para ser uno de los Seis Ángeles, y tendría que sufrir mucho para poder proteger a uno de los Seis Elegidos, los cuales se encargarían de salvar al mundo. Las Alas Guerreras era la asociación que se encargaría de buscar a las encarnaciones en la Tierra del Amor, la Amistad, la Justicia, la Misericordia, la Esperanza y la Vida y las prepararía para convertirse en los Ángeles. Elliot era el joven que se encargaría de encontrar a esas personas y llevarlas ante las Alas Guerreras, él sería el contacto entre los seis Ángeles. La primera misión de Elliot fue ir a México, su país de origen, para encontrar al Ángel de la Esperanza, yendo en contra de las órdenes de la asociación, ya que el último Ángel en ser encontrado debía ser precisamente el de la Esperanza._

_Porque la Esperanza es lo último que se pierde.- había dicho Elliot.- Y por eso mismo, tú eres la más joven de los Ángeles, la última en venir al mundo._

_Suena un tanto confuso.- musitó ella._

_¿Recuerdas a Pandora y a la caja que nunca debió de abrir?.- rió Elliot._

_claro._

_Pues bien, después de que todos los males salieron de esa caja, lo último que salió fue la Esperanza.- explicó Elliot.- Pues bien, más o menos así fue contigo: fuiste la última en venir a la Tierra._

_Para ella, muchas de esas cosas no tenían mucho sentido. Solo sabía que de buenas a primeras tendría que prepararse para defender a un joven a quien ella no conocía y que vivía al otro lado del mundo. ¿Lencho? No. ¿Lenzo? Tampoco. ¿Enzo? No, por ahí iba. ¿Genzo.? Sí, eso era... Así le había dicho Elliot que se llamaba el muchacho al que supuestamente ella debía proteger con su vida. Solo que al final, Elliot y ella se habían enamorado y ninguno quería perder lo que habían encontrado por culpa de alguien a quien ninguno conocía. Por esa precisa razón, Elliot renunciaría a su puesto de Guardián y se quedaría a vivir en la misma ciudad que ella, sin importarle lo que las Alas Guerreras dijeran o hicieran, no podían obligarlos a hacer algo que no querían hacer. Así pues, Elliot iría al Bosque de Chapultepec a decirle a quién sabe quien que tanto él como ella renunciaban a formar parte de las Alas Guerreras. Ella quiso acompañarlo._

_Lo lógico es que yo también vaya, ¿no?.- cuestionó ella.- Después de todo, el Ángel soy yo._

_No me gustaría que quisieran convencerte por la fuerza.- replicó Elliot.- Deja que vaya solo._

_Pero ella usó su técnica infalible de convencimiento, un beso tierno, y logró convencerlo a él. Era un día hermoso y muy soleado en el Bosque de Chapultepec. Elliot había dicho que su contacto con las Alas Guerreras lo estaría esperando en el castillo. Él estaba demasiado serio, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. _

_Quiero decirte algo.- comentó Elliot.- Azu, eres la chica más increíble que he conocido, la más dulce, la más tierna, y creo que hubieras sido un Ángel excelente, pero me da mucho gusto que no lo vayas a hacer._

_¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo eso?.- ella se asustó un poco._

_Los dos estaban sentados en una banca de piedra, contemplando la entrada del castillo._

_No sé, siento que algo va a salir mal.- respondió Elliot.- No me hagas caso._

_Un guía llegó y comenzó a reunir gente para un tour por el castillo. Ella y Elliot se unieron al tour, con la esperanza de encontrarse adentro al contacto. La sensación horrible que Elliot sentía se hizo mucho más fuerte al entrar al castillo. En un punto del tour, uno de los turistas sacó un arma muy extraña y apuntó con ella al cuerpo del guía. Ella fue la primera en notarlo y gritó..._

_Cuando Elliot se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya era demasiado tarde. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que no se puede ir en contra del Destino..._

Lily abrió los ojos. Ella no entendía el por qué su pasado regresaba a través de sueños tan persistentes. O sea, ella llevaba ocho años soñando eso, desde el incidente, pero a últimas fechas los sueños llegaban a ella cada noche y cada día...

Lily suspiró. Se levantó del sofá en donde se había quedado dormida y fue a la cocina en busca de un poco de agua. Ella se frotó la frente, para alejar esa punzada que le acosaba la cabeza cada vez que tenía sueños de ese tipo. Lily decidió ir a buscar a Rika, quizás ella podría ayudarla, después de todo era el Ángel de la Amistad el que mejor podría curar a los Ángeles. Lily se sorprendió un poco al ver a Genzo, Taro y Rika charlando a un lado del féretro de cristal de Sanae, y más se sorprendió al notar que los tres se callaron al verla llegar.

No sabía que había reunión familiar.- comentó Lily, mitad en broma, mitad molesta.

Estabas dormida y no quise despertarte.- se disculpó Genzo.

Está bien.- Lily tomó una silla y se sentó a un lado de los muchachos.- ¿Qué tanto hacen?

Buscando una manera de hacer volver a Sanae.- suspiró Rika.- ¡Es tan difícil!

Tranquila, ya lo conseguirás.- sonrió Lily.- ¿Cómo está Isa?

Ha entrado en una especie de coma.- respondió Rika.- No voy a poder mantenerla con vida por mucho tiempo. Sin Sanae, ella no tardará en irse.

Lo sé.- suspiró Lily, levantándose a mirar a Isa.

La muchacha estaba en trance, con los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba muy lentamente. Lily pensaba en cuánto tiempo más podría seguir con vida.

¿Te sientes bien?.- Rika, por supuesto, notó esa aura de cansancio que envolvía a su amiga.

Me duele la cabeza.- murmuró Lily, sentándose nuevamente.

Regresaron los sueños, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Rika, en español.

Sabes que nunca se han ido.- respondió Lily, en el mismo idioma.

Genzo carraspeó. Rika lo miró de reojo y después tomó la cabeza de Lily con sus manos. Rika murmuró algunas palabras en voz baja y una energía cálida comenzó a salir de sus manos.

¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Genzo a Taro, en un susurro.

Un hechizo especial que hace Rika para quitar el dolor de cabeza.- sonrió Taro.- Es muy eficaz.

Genzo sonrió. Se notaba que Rika lo había usado mucho con Taro. Después de un ratito, Rika soltó a Lily.

Listo.- sonrió la francesa.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Sí, muchas gracias.- Lily también sonrió.

Uh, ¿no podrías curarle esas quemaduras que tiene en los brazos?.- Taro señaló los brazos de Lily, en el sitio en donde Genzo la había lastimado.

Eh... .- Rika no supo qué responder.- Es solo que ese tipo de quemadura no puedo curársela yo...

Ojalá supiera como curarlas.- murmuró Genzo.

Taro comprendió que había metido la pata. Para bien o para mal, en ese momento entró Tsubasa.

¿Cómo está Sanae?.- quiso saber él.

Ni mejora, ni empeora.- respondió Rika.

Tsubasa llegó hasta la caja de cristal en donde descansaba Sanae y abrió la caja. Rika quiso detenerlo, pero Lily la contuvo.

Te extraño tanto, Sanae.- murmuró Tsubasa.- Perdóname... Te amo...

Tsubasa besó los labios de su esposa. Rika suspiró.

¿Cuándo se lo vamos a decir?.- preguntó ella, en español y en voz muy baja.

Cuando estemos seguras de que Sanae podrá volver.- respondió Lily.- Antes no creo que sea prudente...

Tsubasa deseaba de manera desesperada que Sanae regresara. Y si él supiera la condición especial de Sanae, se desesperaría aun más...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya estaba satisfecha. Todo le estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas, excepto por alguno que otro detalle...

Kirei miraba hacia el vacío. Las demás no estaban acostumbradas al carácter extraño de Kirei, pero a Anya le caía de perlas. Ya se había hartado del carácter superficial de los otros Demonios.

Tú eres igual.- le había dicho Kirei, cuando Anya le hizo el comentario.

Sí, lo soy.- admitió Anya.- Por eso mismo, me canso fácilmente de esas tres.

Pensé que regresarías por Isa.- comentó Kirei.- No creí que la abandonaras.

No nos sirve de nada.- replicó Anya.- Isa ya no es nada, dentro de poco el desequilibrio de energías hará presa de ella y será su fin.

Eso es lo que no entiendo.- comentó Kirei.- Si el Demonio acaba con su Ángel, el primero termina por desaparecer, por lo del equilibrio de energía.

Exactamente.- asintió Anya.

Entonces, si ustedes matan a sus contrapartes, terminarán por morir.

Eso es parcialmente cierto.- replicó Anya.- Pero hay mucho más.

¿Qué más?.- quiso saber Kirei.

Eras un Ángel, Kirei.- gruñó Anya.- Deberías de saberlo.

Yo solo sé que la misión de los Ángeles es proteger a los Elegidos y que la de los Demonios es acabar con ellos.- replicó Kirei.- Así que no entiendo el por qué han hecho su misión el querer acabar con los Ángeles, si al final terminarán por morirse también.

Anya sonrió malévolamente. En sus ojos negros brilló un peligroso destello, tan peligroso que aunque Kirei era muy fuerte y poderosa, supo que no debía tomárselo a la ligera.

Eso, querida Kirei, lo sabrás en su momento.- sonrió Anya.- Cuando llegue la oportunidad.

¿La oportunidad de qué?

Anya supo que debía contarle todo a Kirei. Debía hacerlo si deseaba convertirla en su aliada.

Mira, Natalie, Isa, Nella y Allison no son más que peones, así como las Ángeles.- comenzó Anya.- Ellas solo están aquí para asegurar o evitar la supervivencia de alguien más. En cambio, tú y yo somos diferentes...

¿En que sentido?.- quiso saber Kirei.

En el sentido en que aun cuando todo termine, tú y yo seguiremos existiendo.- respondió Anya.- ¿Qué pasaría si los Demonios mataran a sus Ángeles?

El equilibrio se rompería y entonces los Demonios también tendrían que morir.- dijo Kirei.

Exactamente, y eso condicionaría que los sentimientos desaparecieran del mundo.- continuó Kirei.- No es que me interese, realmente.

Así se habla.- Anya sonrió.- Porque aquí viene la mejor parte de la historia: ¿qué quedará después de que todos los sentimientos, tanto los buenos como los malos, desaparezcan?

Y entonces Kirei lo supo. Supo el por qué Anya no regresó por Isa y el por qué permitiría que los demás Demonios mataran a sus Ángeles aun cuando eso significara la muerte...

Quedaría el Caos.- contestó Kirei.

Exactamente.- asintió Anya, sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Y sabes quién en esta sala es el Demonio del Caos?

Tú.- dijo Kirei.- Tú seguirías con vida y gobernarías todo, aun cuando las demás mueran.

Ya nos estamos entendiendo.- Anya estaba satisfecha..- Y aquí viene la última parte: Tú, como Ángel de la Muerte, seguirías existiendo. El Mundo no puede existir sin la Muerte.

Kirei reconoció que el plan de Anya era bastante bueno. La convenció a ella para que la ayudara en su plan, ya que sin Kirei, Anya no podría lograr su objetivo, y a cambio le daría la oportunidad de apoderarse del Mundo junto con ella.

No creo que lo sepas.- continuó Anya.- Pero estamos metidas en este embrollo gracias al Caos. De él fue la idea de bajar al mundo para tratar de dominarlo todo. Por supuesto, fue la Muerte la primera en que aceptó su oferta. Por eso tú y yo debemos estar unidas.

¿Me estás diciendo que esa leyenda que tanto se cuenta es cierta?.- Kirei estaba algo incrédula.

Claro que lo es.- Anya la miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".- ¿O acaso crees que estos poderes que tenemos son tan solo una simple casualidad?

Kirei no respondió. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, la leyenda de la que tanto se hablaba en las Alas Guerreras tenía que ser cierta. Anya abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una fotografía.

Según me he enterado, el siguiente a quien debes matar es a él.- Anya le arrojó a Kirei la foto.

Ella se quedó helada al mirar de quién se trataba. Había dos personas en el planeta a quien Kirei nunca podría matar... Y una de ellas estaba retratada en esa fotografía...

Hikaru Matsuyama.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_El Bosque de Chapultepec se encuentra en la Ciudad de México. El Castillo que se encuentra ahí ha sido usado para muchos fines: academia militar, hogar de los emperadores Maximiliano y Carlota de Austria y actualmente es museo. Dicho castillo es considerado un monumento histórico de la historia de México. _


	17. Leyendas

**Capítulo 16. Leyendas.**

_Cuenta la leyenda que después de ver tanto odio entre la humanidad, la Muerte, la Discordia, el Odio, el Caos, la Crueldad y la Injusticia decidieron bajar a la Tierra y reencarnarse para darle punto final a la existencia del hombre. Los Seis Poderes de la Oscuridad se unirían para convocar a la Guerra y llevar así el fin al mundo. El Destino, con la esperanza de evitar que la Guerra destrone a la Paz, perdiendo así el equilibrio de las fuerzas del Universo, le pidió a la Vida, la Amistad, el Amor, la Esperanza, la Misericordia y la Justicia que bajaran también a la Tierra con el propósito de encontrar un motivo que pudiese evitar la destrucción de la humanidad..._

_Los Seis Poderes de la Luz tenían la misión de encontrar algo que detuviera la aparición de una nueva Guerra. Ellos tendrían que demostrar que en la Tierra aun hay gente por la cual vale la pena seguir luchando... Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde..._

_Uno a uno, las Doce Fuerzas fueron eligiendo a sus encarnaciones, según se diera el caso. Por cada ser humano que un Poder de la Oscuridad escogía, nacía en otra parte del mundo un bebé dotado con la fuerza de un Poder de la Luz... Cada Poder se dispuso a dormir en el cuerpo de su elegida a la espera de que tuviera la suficiente edad para hacer uso de la enorme fuerza que le había sido otorgada..._

_La última en bajar a la Tierra fue la Esperanza. Ella no sabía a quién elegir, pero al final, decidió que el Destino la guiara por el camino que tenía que seguir._

_Todas las elegidas fueron mujeres. Doce mujeres que no sabían que tenían en sus manos el Futuro de la Tierra..._

_Y también, había seis hombres que no sabían que de ellos dependería si el futuro sería bueno, o sería el final de todo..._

_Doce personas fueron escogidas por los Doce Poderes para librar una batalla en la cual se juega algo más que un futuro diferente... Y de aquí nació la leyenda de las Alas Guerreras. _

_Alguien tendría que encargarse de que los Seis Poderes de la Luz despertaran a tiempo para poder evitar que las Fuerzas de la Oscuridad destruyeran la Tierra. Una familia mexicana, cuyos orígenes se remontaban a los antiguos aztecas, fue la elegida por las Alas Guerreras para buscar a los Seis Ángeles. Elliot, el más joven de los integrantes de dicha familia, sería el Guardián de estas chicas especiales y se encargaría de prepararlas para ingresar a las Alas Guerreras. Su misión consistiría en ir primero a buscar al Ángel de la Vida, después al Ángel del Amor, después al de la Amistad, más tarde al de la Misericordia, seguiría con el de la Justicia y dejaría al final al Ángel de la Esperanza, siguiendo el orden de cómo los Poderes llegaron a la Tierra._

_Las Alas Guerreras consiguieron averiguar el sitio exacto en donde nacerieron tales Ángeles, así que el primero lugar en donde Elliot buscaría sería en Japón, pero yendo en contra de los deseos de la asociación, él fue primero a México a buscar al Ángel de la Esperanza, porque era en ese país en donde descansaba su madre... Sin quererlo ni pretenderlo, Elliot echó a andar las ruedas del Destino al tomar esta decisión, sin saber que si hubiese seguido las órdenes de las Alas Guerreras, otra cosa muy diferente habría sucedido..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kojiro tenía muchas dudas. De buenas a primeras había pasado de ser el mejor jugador de la Liga Italiana a una especie de Guerrera Mágica que tendría que salvar al mundo. Eso comenzaba a entenderlo, al principio le había parecido un sueño loco pero con todos los sucedos que habían ocurrido recientemente era cosa menos que imposible el no creer que todo lo que sucedía era real.

Sin embargo, sí había algo que Kojiro no terminaba de entender. ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo eso? Tenía que haber alguna razón... Y nadie mejor que Suien Himmemiya, el Ángel de la Justicia, su Ángel, para explicárselo.

Suien, por supuesto, no se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Kojiro, puesto que era de lo más natural.

Bueno, hay una leyenda.- aclaró Suien.- Sobre el origen de las Alas Guerreras y sobre por qué estamos aquí. Una leyenda que explicaría el por qué somos una asociación tan grande y el por qué tenemos tanto apoyo.

Suien le contó a Kojiro la Leyenda que le había cambiado la vida a todos. Kojiro, por supuesto, estaba escéptico.

¿Esperas que te crea eso?.- cuestionó Kojiro.- ¿Cómo sé que es verdad?

Los gobernantes de los países más poderosos del mundo están otorgando gran parte del presupuesto destinado a sus naciones para ayudar a la ONU a mantener la asociación.- respondió Suien.- Si eso hacen es porque creen que la Leyenda es verdad.

Sí, puede ser.- admitió Kojiro.- ¿Pero quién se enteró de todo eso, en un principio? ¿O es que acaso la Muerte les avisó a todos que iba a venir a destruir la Tierra en compañía de sus amigos?

No es que Ella haya mandado un fax avisando de su llegada.- replicó Suien.- Hay gente que se encarga de leer las Señales que el Destino dejó para avisarnos de todo.

¿Algo así como Oráculos?.- preguntó Hyuga.

Más o menos.- asintió Suien.- Oráculos modernos. Oráculos de nuestro tiempo.

Ya veo.- Hyuga meditó por largo tiempo.- ¿Y los Oráculos no han averiguado de qué manera vamos a salvar al mundo?

No.- negó Suien.- La forma en como se desarrollará todo es algo que el Destino nunca quiere revelar. Eso nos toca a nosotros descubrirlo.

¿Y por qué nosotros?.- quiso saber Hyuga.- ¿Por qué Tsubasa, Misaki, Wakabayashi, Wakashimazu, Sorimachi y yo fuimos elegidos?

Eso tampoco lo sabemos.- contestó Suien.- Lo único que nos queda es esperar...

Esperar. A que el Mundo pidiera a gritos el ser salvado por un grupo de jugadores de fútbol que no tenían ni idea de lo que podría llegar a suceder...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había algo que Natalie siempre había querido saber: ¿Cuál era el verdadero origen de Anya? De hecho, todos los Demonios se lo preguntaban...

Ellas sabían que Anya no era como todas, pues ella no había salido del vientre de una madre... Anya había sido _creada._ Claro, ésa era solo una leyenda, un rumor, pero Natalie y las demás sabían que era cierto...

Anya era un clon. Un clon de su contraparte, Lily Del Valle...

Kirei había escuchado algo así cuando se encontraba en las Alas Guerreras. Los seguidores de las Fuerzas de la Oscuridad, la asociación Aura Negra, la contraparte de las Alas Guerreras, se dieron cuenta de que algo había salido mal: el Caos no había podido encarnarse en ninguna persona de este mundo. Aura Negra debía buscar entonces a alguien que pudiera ser el anfitrión del Caos, pero la cosa no resultaría tan fácil... ¿Cómo hacer llegar al mundo a un bebé que debió nacer y que no lo hizo? Los Oráculos les dieron la respuesta...

Acompañando a la Esperanza siempre va el Caos. Y nadie mejor para ser el anfitrión del Caos que la chica que sería el Ángel de la Esperanza... Resultó un tanto irónico, pero podría funcionar, sobre todo si esa chica había pasado por experiencias terribles para convertirse en Ángel y que de paso crearían una enorme tristeza en el corazón de ella... Así pues, Aura Negra secuestró a la muchacha a la que en alguna ocasión había intentado matar y usó los pensamientos oscuros de ella y el rencor de su corazón para crear el ser más malvado que habría de ser el Demonio del Caos...

Anya. Aura Negra la entrenó para ser una asesina perfecta y poder cumplir así con su objetivo. Por supuesto, nada ni nadie podría matar a Anya si Lily seguía con vida, porque las dos eran _una misma. _Si Lily moría, Anya también lo haría, y eso no pasaría jamás porque la Esperanza nunca muere, y por lo tanto, el Caos tampoco...

Kirei sabía todo esto, pero el resto de las Demonios no. La primera no estaba interesada en revelarle a sus compañeras la verdad, sobre todo porque tarde que temprano le sería muy conveniente el saber que, si deseaba acabar con Anya, solo necesitaría matar a Lily...

Además, Kirei tenía otro problema más grande... Ella tenía que matar al otro hombre al que ella en verdad había amado, aparte de Kazuki. Hikaru Matsuyama fue el primer rayo de luz que ella conoció en esta vida, Kirei no podría matarlo nunca... Ni por el hecho de que él anduviese con esa melosa sangre de horchata de Yoshiko Fujisawa...

Debes hacerlo.- le había dicho Anya.- Así irás aniquilando la Esperanza de todos los Elegidos.

¿Por qué tiene que ser precisamente él quien muera en este preciso momento?.- cuestionó Kirei.- Habiendo tantos seleccionados de Japón.

Hikaru Matsuyama es uno de los jugadores más respetados, y uno de los pilares m´s importantes para la vida de los Elegidos.- explicó Anya.- Por eso debes matarlo a él.

Entiendo.- Kirei trató de hablar con la misma frialdad de siempre, aunque tenía la boca seca.

Por supuesto, todo no era más que una prueba. Anya conocía perfectamente bien el pasado de Kirei, así que sabía que Hikaru Matsuyama era alguien tremendamente importante para ella. Si Kirei era capaz de matarlo, entonces Anya sabría que ella se había convertido en un Demonio completo. Kirei, por su parte, no se sospechaba la trampa que Anya estaba por tenderle, solo pensaba en que, a como diera lugar, pero tendría que matar a Matsuyama si quería seguir adelante con sus planes.

"¿Qué es un hombre, comparado con la posibilidad de dominar al mundo?", se preguntó ella. "Nada".

Y sin embargo, después de decirse a sí misma estas palabras, la imagen de Kazuki mirándola con tristeza inundó su pensamiento...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo quería saberlo. Quería saber el por qué su Ángel y su Demonio sufrían las mismas heridas cuando las dos peleaban. Y quería saber también cómo quitar esas horribles quemaduras que le había inflingido a Lily al enojarse con ella. Genzo sabía que la respuesta a lo primero la tenía Lily, pero la respuesta a lo segundo tendría que encontrarla él...

Lily se estaba preparando para dormir, aunque no tenía nada de sueño. Su contacto con las Alas Guerreras le había dicho que no se habían registrado más muertes, aunque Lily presentía quién podría ser el próximo...

Vigilen bien a Hikaru Matsuyama.- había advertido Lily.- Él puede ser el siguiente.

¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?.- le había preguntado el contacto.

Tengo un presentimiento.- Lily también sabía lo importante que Hikaru era para Kirei y que Anya podría usar esa información a su favor.- No me preguntes cómo, solo vigilen bien a Matsuyama. Él va a ser el siguiente.

Su contacto le dijo que doblarían, sino es que triplicarían la vigilancia hacia Hikaru Matsuyama. Lily colgó y suspiró. Se había puesto ya su camisón azulado, sexy y tremendamente trasnparente y, como ya había dicho, se dispuso a dormir. Agarró antes un cepillo y comenzó a cepillarse su largo cabello, rogando que esa noche no fuera a ser víctima de sus sueños... Antes, a Lily le gustaba el soñar eso, porque le permitía ver a Elliot. Sin embargo, a últimas fechas Lily pensaba más en Genzo que en cualquier otra persona...

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su cuarto, ubicado en la casa de campo que los Wakabayashi tenían y a la cual todos habían tenido que mudarse después de la explosión que acabó con la mansión Wakabayashi inglesa. Lily se puso su bata y abrió la puerta. Era Genzo.

¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó ella, algo sorprendida.

Quiero hablar contigo.- más que una petición, era una súplica por parte de él.

Pasa.- Lily lo invitó a entrar.

Genzo caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, echándole un vistazo disimulado a las piernas de Lily.

"Concéntrate", pensó él. Lily, sin darse cuenta de nada, se sentó junto a él.

¿Qué ocurre?.- quiso saber ella.

Hay algo que quiero saber, que necesito saber.- dijo Genzo.- Las vi pelear, a Anya y a ti, y vi que ella se lastimó en el mismo sitio en donde tú te lastimaste.

Ah...

Y pues también vi a Rika pelear con su Demonio.- continuó Genzo.- Y ella no se lastimó al igual que ella.

Esperaba que no lo hubieras notado.- Lily suspiró.- No quería tener que contarte esto alguna vez...

O sea que sí hay algo raro ahí.- comentó Genzo.- Quisiera saberlo.

No tienes por qué.- replicó Lily, con voz dura.- No tiene nada que ver con tu Destino.

Eres mi Ángel, tengo derecho a saberlo.- protestó Genzo.

¡No soy de tu propiedad, no soy un objeto al cual compraste y al cual desees investigar todo sobre él!.- gritó Lily.- ¡Soy un ser humano, tengo derecho a tener mi propia vida!

Genzo notó que las quemaduras de los brazos de Lily se habían más profundas, y aunque ella comenzó a llorar del dolor, no quitó su férrea mirada.

Tranquilízate.- pidió Genzo, abrazándola.- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? No te miro como un objeto, vamos, que ni siquiera te miro como a un Ángel...

¿Ah, no?.- Lily no se relajó ni un poco.

No.- continuó Genzo.- Te miro como a la mujer que más he amado en mi vida.

Palabras mágicas. Lily dejó de llorar al instante. Ella agachó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

Hace seis años, cuando yo estaba en mi fase de entrenamiento, la gente que apoya a los Demonios me secuestró y usó una parte de mi ADN y de los sentimientos de mi corazón para crear a Anya.- murmuró Lily.- Ella se hiere cuando yo me lastimo porque las dos somos una...

¿Me estás diciendo que Anya es algo así como... tu clon?.- Genzo estaba atónito.- ¿Es esto una broma?

¿Tendría motivos para mentirte?.- repuso Lily, mirando a Genzo de una manera tan dulce que él supo que nada más importaba que ese par de ojos negros.

Genzo la besó, mientras sus manos la acariciaban... Lily supo lo que iba a pasar y no hizo nada para detenerlo...

En el acto de amor más puro que puede haber entre dos personas, Genzo descubrió la manera de cómo curar las heridas de un Ángel...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Un oráculo era una especie de adivino que solían consultar los griegos para conocer el futuro a través de profecías._

_Lo sé, es una completa idiotez, pero así fue como se me ocurrió crear a Anya. La idea de las gemelas nunca terminó de convencerme... Se los dije, perdí la cabeza..._


	18. Azucena

**Capítulo 17. Azucena.**

Yoshiko Fujisawa tomó la mano de su novio. Ella se sentía feliz. Los dos estaban de vacaciones, y si bien éstas se habían manchado con las recientes muertes de los compañeros de Hikaru, tales muertes parecían muy lejanas e irreales...

¿A dónde iremos?.- preguntó ella.

A donde quieras.- respondió Hikaru, sonriente.

¿Te parece ver una película?.- Yoshiko esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

¿Cuál quisieras ver?

¿Qué te parece "La Era del Hielo 2"?

Si gustas.- Hikaru se encogió de hombros.

Cerca de ellos, muy cerca, una joven con lentes oscuros miraba todos sus movimientos. Ella sintió algo de nostalgia cuando Yoshiko tomó la mano de Matsuyama.

"Deja de pensar en cosas que no debes", le recriminó una voz en su mente.

Kirei echó a andar. Había muchas parejas a esa hora, todos caminando abrazados o tomados de la mano. El cuadro perfecto de la cursilería y de la ñoñes. A Kirei le causaba náuseas, aunque también aumentaba sus deseos de matar...

Las Alas Guerreras ya estaban preparadas para el ataque de Kirei. Había al menos unos veinte agentes en los alrededores. De hecho, la adorable pareja de suizos que paseaba a un lado de Hikaru y Yoshiko era en realidad la mejor pareja de agentes que tenían las Alas Guerreras, después de los Ángeles, claro está.

Matsuyama lo sintió. Esa sensación de frío, ese golpe de muerte que golpea el estómago momentos antes de ver ese remolino de oscuridad llegar y acabar con la vida...

Vámonos.- dijo Hikaru a su novia.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Yoshiko, preocupada.

Vámonos ya.- ordenó Hikaru, apremiante.

Las Alas Guerreras también lo sintieron. Kirei se lanzó hacia Matsuyama. Hubo un destello y de pronto, Yoshiko y Hiikaru vieron a un grupo de personas con algo en la espalda que parecían alas peleando con una mujer con alas negras que se parecía mucho a...

Kirei.- murmuró Hikaru.

¿Kirei?.- Yoshiko reconoció ese nombre.

Alguien los empujó y los dos cayeron al piso. Ellos solo sentían que rayos de energía pasaban cerca de ellos, y Hikaru podría sentir la muerte en cada uno de ellos. Él comprendió que Kirei estaba tratando de matarlo a él.

Kirei no tenía interés alguno en acabar con las Alas Guerreras... Al menos no en ese momento. su objetivo principal la miraba con la duda en sus ojos oscuros. Kirei le respondió con una mirada muy típica de sus ojos de obsidiana...

Kirei.- repitió Hikaru, y se levantó para ir tras ella.

¡No, espera Hikaru!.- gritó Yoshiko.

Pero el joven ya había ido detrás de la muchacha. Kirei vio su oportunidad y dejó que Hikaru la siguiera por un buen tramo.

¿Qué estás haciendo, Kirei?.- preguntó Hikaru.- ¿Qué es todo este teatro al estilo Sailor Moon?

No es un teatro.- replicó Kirei, con voz fría como el hielo.- Voy a matarte.

La sensación se hizo más fuerte. Hikaru la sintió recorrer su cuerpo como un líquido frío que bajara por su espina dorsal. Él sintió que detrás suyo se formaban todas esas personas con alas que habían estado peleando por él.

No pueden detener el Destino.- les dijo Kirei a los agentes.- Y eso lo saben.

Quizás ellos no pueda.- Hikaru intentó salvar su vida.- Pero tú sí...

Kirei lo miró con fijeza por varios minutos, sin ceder ni un ápice. Los agentes de las Alas Guerreras se interpusieron entre ambos. Kirei, sin amilanarse, levantó las manos...

Hikaru lo vio venir. Y supo que todo había terminado...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo despertó. Era de madrugada, y los rayos de la luna aun se filtraban por la ventana. Por un momento no supo en dónde se encontraba, hasta que aspiró ese dulce aroma que había estado percibiendo toda la noche...

Lily dormitaba entre sus brazos. Las horribles quemaduras que Genzo le había hecho habían desaparecido, incluso se habían ido también la herida que ella tenía en el abdomen. ¿Cómo se habían curado? Genzo había obtenido la respuesta de una manera muy poco ortodoxa...

Había pasado. Todos iban a pasar por lo mismo. Cada Ángel se enamora de su Protegido y viceversa, eso era de esperarse. En el caso de Genzo era más extraño aun, ya que él sintió que toda su vida estuvo enamorado siempre de Lily, aun cuando no la conocía... Y era como si él siempre se hubiera sentido incompleto, como si siempre hubiese estado incompleto, hasta que ella llegó a su vida...

Estaba claro la cuestión de Anya. Era algo de lo más raro, Genzo no creía en la clonación pero pues tampoco creía que él pudiese salvar al mundo... Era como si de repente él hubiese saltado a una dimensión paralela que resultaba de lo más desconocida. Sea como fuere, Anya era otra cuestión que le preocupaba. No se sorprendía que se hubiera enamorado de Anya y de Lily ya que al final las dos eran una misma persona... ¿Pero qué significaba eso entonces? ¿Qué Lily moriría si Anya también lo hacía? ¿Qué ambas en algún momento tendrían que fundirse en una? Había demasiadas cosas que Genzo no entendía y que le urgía comprender, ya que más que salvar al mundo, lo que él más quería era quedarse con Lily para siempre...

Un celular comenzó a sonar. Genzo, refunfuñando, se preguntó quién rayos podía llamarlo tan temprano, hasta que recordó que no se encontraba en su habitación... Lily se despertó y, refunfuñando también, se levantó a contestar.

¿Hola?.- habló Lily, pero parecía que no estaba recibiendo buena señal en el teléfono.- ¿Hola?

Alguien habló del otro lado de la línea, pero Lily solo alcanzaba a entender las palabras "Kirei" y "Matsuyama".

No escucho.- dijo Lily.- No recibo buena señal.

La llamada se cortó. Lily maldijo en español y arrojó el celular al suelo.

Vaya manera de usar un celular.- comentó Genzo, divertido.

Lily dio un salto de susto. Se le había olvidado lo que había hecho unas cuantas horas antes.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- gritó Lily, cubriéndose con las sábanas.

Oh, vamos, no me vayas a decir que ahora sí te da vergüenza.- rió Genzo.- ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas?

No es que no me acuerde.- murmuró Lily, apenada.- Es solo que... Este, creo que no debimos...

Ay, por favor, a buena hora lo dices.- replicó Genzo.- No escuché que te quejaras hace rato.

¿Quieres dejar de ser tan desvergonzado?.- pidió Lily, alisándose el cabello.- Mi misión es protegerte, ¿lo olvidas?

Ajá, y hasta donde sé, Rika y Sanae también "protegieron" a Misaki y a Tsubasa de la misma manera.- Genzo le guiñó el ojo.

Ya detente.- pidió Lily.- ¡Hablo en serio!

Genzo se acercó a Lily y la besó y la abrazó. Ella suspiró.

Ya no le pongas tantos peros.- murmuró Genzo.- Te amo, me llegué a enamorar de ti en poco tiempo, te quiero para siempre a mi lado. Y sé ahora que tú sientes lo mismo.

Para qué negártelo.- susurró Lily.- Pero no quiero enamorarme de nuevo... Aunque ya es demasiado tarde...

¿Por qué?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasó que te ha dejado tan herida?

Lily agachó la cabeza. Parecía que era el momento de decirlo...

Se llamaba Elliot.- musitó Lily.- Él era el Guardián de los Ángeles. Debía contactarnos a todas y prepararnos para ser lo que somos ahora. Era un buen muchacho, era agradable, muy inteligente, y con un toque de ternura...

Genzo procuró ignorar el sentimiento de celos que tuvo por un momento. Lily pareció no notarlo.

Elliot debía ser algo así como mi instructor, no debía ser nada más que un simple Guardián, pero entonces él y yo... Nos enamoramos... .- continuó Lily.- Y hubo un momento en donde ninguno de los dos quiso seguir adelante con su Destino... Ninguno quería dejar el sentimiento mutuo por culpa de un muchacho al que no conocíamos.

Yo.- musitó Genzo.

Sí.- Lily procuró no mirarlo a los ojos.- La cuestión estuvo en que cuando Elliot quiso decirle a las Alas Guerreras que ya no formaríamos parte de esto, Aura Negra nos atacó.

¿Aura Negra?.- preguntó Genzo.

La asociación que apoya a los Demonios.- explicó Lily.- Ellos nos atacaron y fue así como se echó a andar la rueda de mi Destino... Veintinueve personas murieron ese día, incluido Elliot, en el ataque masivo que hizo Aura Negra para tratar de acabar conmigo... Solo que Elliot les arruinó los planes y alcanzó a salvarme... Lo malo fue que perdí todo lo que yo tenía: debido al ataque, las Alas Guerreras se vieron en la necesidad de alejarme de mi familia y llevarme con ellos, para evitar que Aura Negra me localizara de nuevo y consiguiera matarme al fin. Me cambiaron de nombre, de identidad, de creencias, al final me convertí en otra persona completamente distinta aunque al final terminé por ser la misma niña miedosa de siempre...

Y todo por mi culpa.- Genzo volvió a sentirse miserable.

No fue tu culpa.- sonrió Lily.- Fue cosa del Destino. Pero me quedé con el miedo permanente de querer a alguien, por temor a que resultara lastimado...

Yo nunca había sabido lo que es perder a alguien a quien amas, hasta que murió Hana.- murmuró Genzo.- Y ahora sé lo que has de haber sentido... Aunque en tu caso fue peor, ya que tú perdiste hasta tu propio nombre... De verdad que lo lamento mucho... He sido muy egoísta todo este tiempo y...

Detente ya.- Lily le puso un dedo en los labios.- Ya te dije que no es culpa tuya, y yo no te odio por eso. Todo lo contrario: te amo.

¿Estás segura?.- en los ojos de Genzo brilló la Esperanza.

Al cien por ciento.- sonrió Lily.- ¿Sabes por qué pudiste curarme mis heridas con tus caricias? Porque hay amor verdadero entre ambos.

Genzo y Lily se volvieron a besar. A él solo le quedaba una última duda...

Rika me había dicho ya que tu verdadero nombre no es Lily Del Valle.- comentó él.- ¿Cuál es el verdadero?

Esa Rika es una chismosa.- gruñó Lily.

Vamos, dime.- pidió Genzo.

Ella sonrió un tanto avergonzada.

Azucena.- dijo Lily.

¡Qué lindo nombre!.- sonrió Genzo.

El celular volvió a sonar. Lily se levantó corriendo a contestarlo y Genzo admiró por unos segundos el tatuaje que ella tenía en donde su espalda perdía su casto nombre. Lily habló por algunos segundos en español con su interlocutor.

Ella no podía creerlo. Kirei había atacado ya a Matsuyama... Y lo había dejado con vida...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika sabía que el tiempo ya estaba por agotarse. Isa ya estaba en coma, ya no respondía a ningún estímulo, ni verbal ni doloroso (o sea, estaba en coma, ya lo había dicho). Sanae seguía en su tumba de cristal, sin moverse. Sus alas blancas iban perdiendo cada vez más plumas, y Rika sabía que cuando cayera la última Sanae se marcharía para siempre y no volvería jamás...

Pasa algo.- comentó Taro, preocupado por la palidez que adornaba la cara de su Ángel.

Pues claro que pasa algo.- replicó Rika, enfurruñada.- Sanae está muerta. ¿Te parece poco?

No es eso, pasa algo más.- insistió Taro.- Lo puedo sentir, no me lo puedes ocultar. Y es sobre Sanae eso que tanto te preocupa.

Rika se acercó a Taro y se recargó contra él. Misaki la abrazó y le acarició el cabello rubio.

Sí pasa algo con Sanae.-murmuró Rika.- Si ella no consigue revivir, Tsubasa perderá algo más que a su esposa...

¿Qué quieres decir?.- cuestionó Misaki.

Rika se separó de Taro y lo miró a los ojos.

Tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.- pidió ella.- Ni a Tsubasa.

Tienes mi palabra.- respondió Taro, inmediatamente.

Rika suspiró. Lo que iba a revelar podía cambiar muchas cosas...

Sanae está embarazada.- dijo Rika, al fin.

Taro se quedó con la boca abierta. Eso sí que lo cambiaba todo...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Siguiendo con esta locura de fic... Hace tiempo hubo un caso sonado en donde una mujer embarazada murió y se hizo lo posible para que el bebé siguiera con vida, manteniendo el lo más estables posibles los signos vitales de la madre. Al final, sin embargo, el niño murió y se le dejó de dar apoyo vital a la mujer... Es algo casi imposible, pero al fin y al cabo, éste es un fic que no tiene nada de lógica._


	19. Perdonando a la Vida

**Capítulo 18. Perdonando a la Vida.**

Yoshiko abrió los ojos. Sentía que a su alrededor había muchos cuerpos y ella no quería ni moverse. Sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba, y mucho...

Ella se levantó con mucha dificultad. Al parecer, físicamente no estaba herida pero era como si un dolor intenso la invadiera por dentro, como si el acumulo de energía que se había dejado sentir hubiese acabado con sus propias fuerzas.

Hikaru.- murmuró ella, caminando entre las personas con alas que había tiradas en el suelo.

Yoshiko vio que Hikaru estaba hincado en el suelo, a pocos metros de donde se encontraba ella. Delante de él, una mujer con alas negras, sí, eso eran alas negras, lo miraba fijamente y con la Muerte reflejada en esos ojos negros que Yoshiko reconoció al instante...

¿Ves, Hikaru?.- dijo Kirei.- Puedo acabar con todos en un instante. Tu vida me pertenece ahora.

¿Por qué Kirei?.- replicó Hikaru.- ¿Por qué te va a pertenecer mi vida? ¿Solo porque me la puedes quitar cuando quieras? Las cosas no te pertenecen solo porque te las robas cuando quieres, y así va a ser con mi vida.

Yoshiko se dio cuenta de que la fría determinación de Kirei se tambaleó un poco. Yoshiko sabía que Hikaru tenía cierta influencia sobre ella.

Acabaré contigo.- amenazó Kirei.

Hazlo.- retó Hikaru.- Cuando quieras y gustes.

Kirei alzó sus manos nuevamente. Fue en ese momento cuando su mirada y la de Yoshiko se encontraron... Y entonces, la japonesa lo comprendió todo...

Fue muy tarde cuando Matsuyama se dio cuenta del plan de última hora de Kirei. Él recordó demasiado tarde que había otras formas peores que la muerte para lastimarlo... Hikaru supo que el rayo de Muerte que salía de las manos de Kirei no iba dirigido a él...

Yoshiko cayó, con un golpe seco, y su último pensamiento fue que al menos Matsuyama seguiría con vida...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reunión de urgencia en el cuartel temporal de las Alas Guerreras. Tal y como Lily lo había predicho, Kirei había atacado a Matsuyama, pero sorprendentemente, ella lo había dejado con vida...

Haydee, Suien, Rika y Lily estaban sorprendidas, al igual que los Protegidos, no así Kazuki, quien no se sorprendió en lo absoluto.

Nunca creí que fuera capaz de matar a Matsuyama.- dijo Kazuki.- Kirei nunca podría hacer eso.

¿Lo sabías?.- se sorprendió Tsubasa.- ¿Por qué a él no?

Porque Kirei en su momento estuvo enamorada de él.- suspiró Kazuki.

Los demás, como era de esperarse, se sorprendieron aun más, no así Lily, quien solo suspiró.

Así que era él.- comentó ella.- Bueno, ahora todo encaja.

¿Todo encaja?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Serías tan amable de decirme qué es lo que encaja?

Antes de convertirse en miembro de las Alas Guerreras, Kirei estuvo enamorada de un joven misterioso, el cual no quiso nunca decirme de quien se trataba.- explicó Lily.- No insistí mucho, no creí que fuera importante, al menos no en ese momento, aunque con el paso del tiempo ella cumplió con su Destino incorregible.

¿Destino incorregible?.- la frase le sonó ridícula a Hyuga.

Todos los Ángeles se enamoran de sus Protegidos.- aclaró Rika.

¿Todos?.- Ken enarcó las cejas.

Kazuki carraspeó y Suien y Haydee se pusieron tan rojas como la gorra de Genzo, la cual no estaba bien acomodada, por cierto. Lily soltó una risilla.

Eso no es cierto.- replicó Kazuki.- Kirei nunca ha estado enamorada de mí. Además, ella es mi Ángel y mi Demonio, así que me ha de odiar, más bien.

Los Demonios no odian a los Elegidos.- volvió a reír Lily.- ¿Qué no se han dado cuenta? Sus Demonios los aman tanto como sus Ángeles.

Genzo, Taro, Tsubasa, Ken, Kojiro y Kazuki miraron a Lily muy sorprendidos. Todos habían pensado que sus Demonios los odiaban a muerte.

¿O sea que un par de locas, Ángel y Demonio, me aman con locura y pelean por mí por ese amor?.- bufó Kojiro, escéptico.

Exactamente.- sonrió Suien.

Prefiero que me persigan un par de locas fans.- refunfuñó Ken.

Rika y Lily se miraron y sonrieron.

Bueno, si consiguen salir de esto, podrán perseguir a cuantas fans deseen.- dijo Lily.- Pero primero salvan al mundo.

Salvamos.- corrigió Taro.- Ustedes y nosotros.

Salvarán.- contradijo Rika.

No vamos a salvar al mundo solos.- replicó Ken.- Ustedes van a estar ayudándonos, ¿no es así?

Las Ángeles intercambiaron miradas. Todas lo habían estado insinuando en uno u otro momento, pero al parecer los Protegidos se habían negado a reconocerlo.

Nuestra misión es protegerlos, nada más.- dijo Lily, con voz suave.- Debemos evitar que sus Demonios los maten, y lo evitaremos a cualquier precio.

¿Cualquier precio?.- preguntó Genzo, con un hilo de voz.

Cualquier precio.- repitió Lily.- Aun a costa de nuestras propias vidas. Para eso vinimos al mundo.

Los Protegidos sintieron que el mundo se les derrumbaba. Sus Ángeles los dejarían en un momento u otro...

¿No hay manera de evitarlo?.- preguntó Tsubasa, dándose cuenta de que al final Sanae había cumplido con su Destino.

Lily movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Todos guardaron silencio.

¡Debe haber alguna manera de evitarlo, maldita sea!.- Kojiro dio un golpe en la mewsa con el puño, asustando a las chicas.- ¡No puede ser que tengamos la capacidad de salvar al mundo pero que no podamos evitar que las mujeres que se han convertido en parte de nuestras vidas se alejen de nosotros para siempre!

Suien se sintió conmovida, y muy sorprendida. Hyuga parecía más que dispuesto a dar su vida por la de ella.

Enfoquémonos a lo importante.- dijo Lily, pestañeando repetidamente.- Kirei no mató a Matsuyama, lo que significa que...

Que ella no es completamente mala.- completó Kazuki.- Y eso significa que hay una leve posibilidad de que ella vuelva a ponerse de nuestro lado.

Eso si consigues acercarte a ella sin que te mate.- observó Hyuga.

Lo conseguiré.- replicó Kazuki, muy seguro de sí mismo.

¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?.- preguntó Taro.

Porque Kirei me ama.- sonrió Kazuki.- Si no pudo matar a Matsuyama, mucho menos me va a matar a mí.

En eso tiene razón.- asintió Lily.- Pero creo que antes de intentar cualquier estúpido acto heroico esperemos un poco.

¿Esperar a qué?.- quiso saber Ken.

A que Anya responda.- respondió Lily, muy seria.- Créanme, a ella no le va a gustar el hecho de que Kirei haya dejado vivo a Matsuyama.

Todos comenzaron a intercambiar impresiones con sus Ángeles. Lily y Genzo se miraron y después sonrieron.

Vaya noche.- comentó Genzo.

Y que lo digas.- Lily se puso roja.

¿Es cierto eso de que vas a morir para tratar de protegerme?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Traes chueca la gorra.- dijo Lily, ignorando la pregunta.

La chica se paró de puntillas y le acomodó la gorra al portero. Tsubasa los miró, ya que era el único que no estaba con su Ángel, y se dio cuenta del amor que Lily ponía en el simple gesto de acomodarle la gorra a Genzo, y del amor que había en la mirada que él le dirigía a ella.

No voy a sobrevivir si tú me dejas.- murmuró Genzo, cuando Lily terminó su labor.

Eso no va a pasar.- musitó Lily.

¿No me vas a dejar?

No vas a morir si yo me voy.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?.- Genzo se sintió muy irritado.

Porque soy el Ángel de la Esperanza, y mi deber es creer que así será.- respondió ella.

Genzo la abrazó. Haría lo que fuera con tal de que ella no se marchara. Lily ni quiso hacerse ilusiones. Ella ya sabía que el Destino no podía cambiarse...

Ken no sabía qué decir. Haydee tarde que temprano lo dejaría, así como lo había hecho Hana... No, Ken no quería pensar en eso. Le había dolido en el alma la partida de Hana, pero si Haydee lo dejaba... Sería como si le quitaran el aire para vivir...

Es tarde.- dijo Haydee.- Mañana seguiremos hablando.

Ken había estado insistiéndole en que debía de haber una manera para que ella no muriera, pero Haydee estaba cansada y sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella echó a andar y salió del cuarto en donde estaban todos reunidos. Ken salió tras ella.

¿Me vas a decir entonces que te vas a dar por vencida y que te irás así como así?.- gritó Ken.

No hay nada que se pueda hacer.- replicó Haydee.- No tiene caso discutir algo que no se puede cambiar.

¿Quién lo dice?.- protestó Ken.

El Destino.

¿Y por qué el Destino va a decir cómo tengo que vivir yo mi vida?.- gritó Ken.- ¡No voy a permitir que él me arrebate lo que más quiero!

Haydee se detuvo al escuchar estas palabras. Sorprendida, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Ken, pero antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó...

Haydee tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sucumbir ante el delirio...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirei regresó a las instalaciones de Aura Negra, derrotada. Al final, no había conseguido acabar con Matsuyama...

Todas las luces estaban apagadas. Kirei sintió en sus alas un escalofrío que le llegó al cuerpo. Ella sonrió con ironía. Un escalofrío que había afectado al Ángel de la Muerte.

Demonio de la Muerte.- se corrigió Kirei, en voz alta.- Eres un Demonio.

No lo creo, querida.- replicó una fría voz detrás de ella.

Kirei volteó. Las luces se encendieron y la joven miró a Anya, quien traía puesto su traje rojo de pelea, recargada contra la pared.

Creí que no había nadie.- comentó Kirei.

Tienes razón: no hay nadie.- asintió Anya.- Solo tú y yo. No pudiste acabar con tu antiguo amor, ¿cierto? No me sorprende.

Se me interpusieron las Alas Guerreras.- gruñó Kirei.- Redoblaron la vigilancia y...

No pudiste acabar con él porque no eres un Demonio completo.- cortó Anya.- Aun tienes sentimientos de humano, y por lo mismo no pudiste matar al hombre al que quisiste alguna vez, mucho menos vas a poder matar al hombre al que quieres ahora. Es decir, tu Protegido, Kazuki Sorimachi.

Tú tampoco pudiste matar a Genzo.- replicó Kirei, con calma.

Un error que estoy por corregir.- Anya hizo una mueca.- Pero tú nunca vas a poder hacerlo. Eres mitad Ángel, y eso va a impedir que puedas cumplir tu Destino. Yo, en cambio, soy un Demonio completo. Ésa es la gran diferencia.

¡He matado a mucha gente!.- gritó Kirei.- ¡No me digas que no soy capaz de cumplir con mi Destino!

Anya caminó lentamente hacia Kirei, agitando sus alas negras. Ella clavó sus ojos del color del chocolate derretido en los ojos obsidiana de Kirei.

No vas a ser capaz de hacerlo, y lo sabes.- murmuró Anya, a pocos centímetros de Kirei.- Y eso puede arruinar mis planes... ¿Y sabes algo? Eso no lo puedo permitir...

Kirei lo supo. No habría nadie que pudiera ayudarla, porque aunque algún otro de los Demonios estuviera presente, ninguna la apoyaría. Anya las tenía controladas a todas y ella haría lo que fuera para apoderarse del mundo, incluso quitando de su camino a aquellas personas que no pudieran servirle para sus propósitos... Y Anya lo lograría...

Porque quizás lo único que podría derrotar a la Muerte sería el mismo Caos.


	20. No name

**Capítulo 19. No name.**

_Elliot sabía que iba a morir. Él le había dado dos disparos en el pecho, los que a la larga iban a terminar por matarlo debido a la gran pérdida de sangre... Elliot tendría que decirle a ella sus últimas indicaciones, tenía que prepararla para lo que iba a ocurrir después..._

_Azu, ya no me queda mucho tiempo.- murmuró Elliot.- Debo decirte lo que tienes que hacer después..._

_No te esfuerces.- pidió ella.- Debes ahorrar fuerzas._

_Sabes que ya no me queda mucho tiempo.- Elliot tosió y arrojó sangre.- Por eso debo decírtelo: alguien de las Alas Guerreras vendrá a buscarte. Debes irte con ellos._

_¿Irme con ellos? ¿Estás bromeando?.- gritó ella.- ¡Ellos han destruido mi vida! ¿En dónde estuvieron ahora que más lo necesitaba?_

_Algo les impidió llegar, estoy seguro.- respondió Elliot.- Estaba en nuestro Destino. Pero eso no importa, debes ir con ellos..._

_No lo haré.- negó ella._

_Lo harás.- contradijo Elliot.- Debes hacerlo. No tienes otra alternativa. Lo que acabo de inyectarte contrarrestará el efecto del veneno que te inyectó el tipo que trabaja para Aura Negra._

_Ella lo recordó. El sujeto con el tatuaje en la frente le disparó un líquido que le quemó el cuerpo y el alma como si se tratara del ácido más potente. Elliot le había inyectado otro líquido que la habían hecho sentirse peor en vez de hacerla sentir mejor..._

_Ese veneno que el tipo te inyectó iba a matar tus alas.- continuó Elliot.- Y con eso te convertirías en una chica cualquiera y no podrías cumplir con tu misión._

_¿Y cómo es que tenías el antídoto en la bolsa?.- ella se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que Elliot actuó._

_Siempre existe esa posibilidad.- replicó Elliot.- Y es mi deber el estar preparado..._

"_Es mi deber estar preparado"... Fue ésa la frase con la que ella conoció a Elliot. Era una tarde como cualquier otra, ella se encontraba en el gimnasio de la escuela y estaba practicando sus tiros porque deseaba entrar a la selección femenil de volleyball de su instituto. Ella lo había estado intentando, pero al final terminó por ponchar el balón. Ella, frustrada, se dejó caer al suelo._

_Lo que pasa es que no estás golpeando la pelota de la manera adecuada.- dijo él._

_Ella volteó y vio a un apuesto muchacho de cabello negro y ojos grises, que le sonreía muy dulcemente. Ella se puso muy roja._

_Sí, bueno.- ella se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de las piernas.- Resulta que lo intento, pero no puedo._

_Podría enseñarte a hacerlo de la manera correcta.- replicó Elliot.- Soy Elliot, por cierto._

_Azucena.- ella sonrió.- Te lo agradezco, pero acabo de ponchar mi último balón..._

_Yo tengo uno de reserva.- replicó Elliot, sacando una pelota de volleyball de quien sabe donde._

_¿Siempre sales a la calle con un balón de volleyball?.- ella rió._

_Es mi deber estar preparado.- respondió él, muy serio._

_Elliot la enseñó a ella a jugar volleyball, y ella mejoró tanto que no solo entró al equipo, sino que también se convirtió en la capitana. Elliot, a su vez, se convirtió en el capitán de su equipo. Los dos consiguieron llegar a las finales del Torneo Nacional y ambos soñaban con ganarlo, un sueño que jamás se cumpliría... _

_Por cierto que una cosa había llevado a la otra y al final los dos habían terminado por enamorarse... Para Elliot fue muy difícil el decirle a ella la verdad... _

_Tú eres un Ángel.- le había dicho Elliot a ella en una noche lluviosa.- Y yo soy tu Guardián..._

_Ella, por supuesto, no había creído todo en un principio, pero después las pruebas que él le dio le bastaron para convencerla... Bastó que él la atacara para que ella inmediatamente se pusiera a la defensiva y surgieran de su espalda un par de hermosas pero pequeñas alas blancas... Elliot le explicó todo y ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no volverse loca... Y sin embargo, las sorpresas no acababan ahí..._

_Y falta algo más.- continuó Elliot.- Me he enamorado de ti.._

_Y yo de ti.- respondió ella al instante._

_Y así había sido como los dos habían decidido el renunciar a hacer algo que no querían hacer. Ambos aprovecharían el viaje que los dos harían a la Ciudad de México para la final del Torneo Nacional de Volleyball para hacer contacto con las Alas Guerreras. Y sin embargo, al final todo había salido mal...Ella no necesitaba pruebas para darse cuenta de eso, con veintiocho cadáveres que descansaban en el Castillo y con Elliot moribundo._

_Las Alas Guerreras te van a buscar.- dijo Elliot, con sus últimas fuerzas.- Debes irte con ellos, no te queda de otra. El antídoto contrarrestará el veneno, y tus alas van a crecer muy hermosas. Debes entrenar y prepararte para tu Destino, prométeme que no vas a dejarte caer jamás._

_No quiero hacerlo.- ella sollozaba._

_Tienes que ser fuerte.- continuó Elliot.- No puedes dejarte vencer. Y también quisiera pedirte un último favor..._

_¿Cuál es?.- preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz._

_Tienes que contactar a los demás Ángeles.- dijo Elliot.- Debes reunirlas a todas y prepararlas para su destino. Ése era mi deber, pero ya no podré cumplirlo._

_Aunque ella no lo quisiera reconocer, la vida de él se le estaba escapando de las manos..._

_Voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas.- murmuró ella.- Te lo prometo. No voy a darme por vencida..._

_Ella comenzó a entonar la canción que había compuesto para él, como regalo de su primer aniversario, el cual era precisamente ese día... Elliot sonrió al escucharla cantar, y no tardó en dar su último suspiro..._

_Ella se prometió a sí misma que la muerte de Elliot no sería en vano. Se marchó con las Alas Guerreras, le dijo adiós a sus padres y a su familia, dejó atrás todo lo que amaba y todo lo que conocía para cumplir un Destino que ya odiaba desde que se enteró que existía... Se cambió el nombre, dejó de llamarse Azucena Hernández para convertirse en... ¿Qué nombre podía usar para su nueva vida? Deseaba conservar su nombre o al menos uno que se lo recordara, así que escogió Lily, la versión inglesa de Azucena. ¿Y el apellido? Del Valle, porque fue en el Valle de México en donde comenzó su Destino..._

Lily solo esperaba que todo el dolor y toda la sangre derramada no hubiese sido en vano. Aura Negra había intentado acabar con ella en muchas ocasiones, pero ella los había derrotado en cada ocasión, y cuando Aura Negra supo que no podían acabar con ella, la secuestraron y la clonaron, creando a Anya, pero ni así ella se dio por vencida. Lily contactó a los Ángeles, los preparó para su Destino, así como había debido ser el deber de Elliot. Fue ella quien les llamó la noche en que Hana murió, la que les dijo a todas que las ruedas habían comenzado a andar.

Y ahora Lily solo esperaba que la última faceta de su misión comenzara. Le dolería el tener que dejar a Genzo, pero si en verdad lo amaba tendría que hacerlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún momento, en algún punto, todo cambia...

Quizás ella había cometido errores, muchos errores, pero después de todo estaba en su Destino. ¿Cómo se supone que debe comportarse una mestiza, una mitad Ángel, mitad Demonio?

Kirei pensó en un principio que Anya no podría detenerla. ¿Cómo podría ella acabar con el Demonio de la Muerte? Era imposible, porque Kirei no podría morir a menos que ella así lo quisiera. Pero después ella supo que Anya tendría otras maneras de quitarla del camino...

Kirei extendió sus alas y mostró su traje negro de batalla. Anya no dejaba de sonreír con cinismo.

¿Crees que me puedes detener?.- rió Anya.- No seas ingenua, por favor, Kirei.

Soy el Demonio de la Muerte.- replicó Kirei.- Claro que puedo detenerte.

El Ángel de la Muerte, querida.- corrigió Anya.- Eres el Ángel de la Muerte.

Anya y Kirei salieron y se elevaron hasta cierta altura. Anya sacó su lanza en forma de media luna, mientras que Kirei sacó una especie de guadaña.

Nunca había visto tu arma.- comentó Anya.- Es linda, pero no se ve tan letal.

¿Bromeas, verdad?.- gruñó Kirei.

Ya lo sabrás.- replicó Anya.

Kirei se lanzó contra Anya. Ésta supo reconocer el miedo en ese acto apresurado, ya que un buen Guerrero de la Oscuridad siempre espera para atacar. Anya esquivó fácilmente el ataque de Kirei y le regresó el golpe con su lanza. Kirei recibió una herida fuerte en el hombro.

Uno a cero el marcador.- dijo Anya.

Kirei, furiosa, volvió a atacar. Anya esquivaba todos los golpes, hasta que en algún momento ella consiguió herir a Anya en el hombro, y sin embargo, ella sonrió.

¿Qué te resulta tan divertido?.- preguntó Kirei, molesta.

El hecho de que si me dañas a mí, dañas también a Lily.- respondió Anya.

Kirei supo entonces la manera de acabar con Anya, aunque no tendría la oportunidad de ponerla en práctica...

La batalla continuó. Kirei lanzaba sus golpes de muerte, pero Anya los esquivaba con facilidad.

Vaya que eres buena peleando.- reconoció Anya.- Muy buena. Realmente serías una estupenda aliada, pero una peligrosa enemiga.

No tengo por ser tu enemiga, a menos que quieras ponerte necia.- replicó Kirei.

Ambas chicas siguieron peleando la una contra la otra, lanzándose ataques y luchando con sus armas. Kirei comenzó a sudar frío, Anya,por el contrario, lo estaba disfrutando en serio.

Ya me cansé de esto.- Kirei intentó lanzarle a la pelirroja su máximo ataque, su Poder de la Muerte.

Anya miró ir a hacia ella el tremendo poder de Kirei, sin dejar de sonreír. Kirei pensó que la que ríe al último, ríe mejor... Una oscuridad absoluta inundó el lugar, como cada vez que Kirei robaba un alma, pero esta vez fue diferente... Era como si el alma de Anya no se pudiera robar, o mejor dicho... Como si Anya no tuviera un alma que robar...

Te lo dije.- Anya se dejó ver entre la oscuridad.- No puedes acabar conmigo. Soy el Caos. Soy eterna.

No tienes alma.- dijo Kirei, sorprendida.

No, por el momento.- Anya hizo una mueca.- Porque mi alma es el alma de Lily. Dentro de poco, será toda mía y no tendré que volver a compartir con ella una misma alma y un mismo corazón.

Sé que Lily y tú son una misma.- replicó Kirei.- Si la mato a ella, tú mueres.

Así es, querida.- sonrió Anya.- Pero no tendrás oportunidad de hacerlo.

Anya elevó sus manos y se preparó para lanzar su ataque, el cual le dio de lleno a Kirei. Inmediatamente, ella sintió un sufrimiento y una confusión enormes, sintió caer en un remolino de total descontrol... No, Anya no podría matar a Kirei, pero sí podría sumirla en la oscuridad del Caos de manera permanente... Lo único que Kirei escuchaba eran las carcajadas de Anya, una risa macabra y malévola que habría de seguirla hasta el resto de sus días...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Toda esta descabellada historia ha estado dando vueltas en mi mente por más de diez años. Y sinceramente, aun no se en qué va a acabar. He cambiado datos, sucesos, personajes, he hecho tantos cambios que creo que ya no es la historia original, es el fic que más me ha costado trabajo escribir y que por lo mismo considero como mi reto. Es una historia que revela mucho más de mí, aunque no lo parezca. Si consigo terminarlo, me voy a sorprender de mí misma._


	21. Otra oportunidad

**Capítulo 20. Otra oportunidad. **

La luz puede convertirse en oscuridad en un instante. La felicidad puede convertirse en dolor. Lo que casi nadie nota es que la oscuridad puede convertirse en luz también...

Había luz, mucha luz, y calma, demasiada calma... Algo que Kirei no había experimentado en su vida... Ella sabía que no estaba muerta, no podía estarlo, pero no tenía ni una pinta idea de en dónde se podría encontrar... El cuerpo no le dolía, es más ni siquiera estaba segura de tener un cuerpo...

No te rindas, Kirei.- dijo una voz muy, muy conocida.- El mundo no puede existir sin la Muerte.

Kirei abrió los ojos. Frente a ella apareció el Cubil Felino, perdón, la guarida de Aura Negra. Anya se encontraba frente a ella, agitando sus alas, y no parecía estar muy contenta.

Debí de haberme imaginado que ella te sacaría de ahí.- gruñó Anya.

¿Ella?.- Kirei se sorprendió.

Supongo que habla de mí.- dijo la voz que le había hablado, sorprendiendo a Kirei.

Ella volteó. Detrás de ella se encontraba Lily, con su traje azul de pelea y agitando sus alas blancas.

No necesito de tu ayuda.- gruñó Kirei.- Puedo vencer a Anya sola.

No lo dudo.- replicó Lily, sin inmutarse.- Pero me parece que para poder matarla a ella, me necesitas a mí.

Kirei no respondió, ya que sabía que eso era cierto. Sea como fuere, lo único que quería era derrotar al Caos, pero Kirei estaba debilitándose.

Aun para la Muerte, es pesado el estar en el Caos.- comentó Lily.- No te conviene el seguir peleando ahora.

¡Deja de decir lo que me conviene o no!.- gritó Kirei, furiosa.

Anya las miraba con desdén. La tonta de Lily había llegado para salvar a Kirei justo cuando la pelirroja ya estaba por sumirla para siempre en el Caos. Si no fuera porque aun necesitaba de Lily, Anya ya habría acabado con ella desde hace tiempo.

¿Van a pelear o van a quedarse platicando toda la tarde?.- comentó Anya, bostezando.

Acabaré con las dos.- replicó Kirei.- Ahora que las dos están reunidas podré matarlas a ambas.

Kirei se lanzó sobre Anya, una vez más. La pelirroja, un tanto aburrida, comenzaba a fastidiarse.

Vamos, Kirei, sabes que no me puedes matar.- dijo Anya, esquivándola.- Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces.

¡Ya cállate!.- gritó Kirei.

Lily se mantuvo a una distancia prudente. No pensaba intervenir en la pelea, a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Kazuki llegó en esos momentos. Cuando Lily les anunció a los Protegidos que iría a buscar a Kirei, Sorimachi supo que tenía que ir también. Ella era su Ángel, era su Demonio, era su deber el estar con ella, para que pudiera matarlo o dejarlo con vida, para que hiciera con él lo que ella quisiera.

Anya sufrió una herida hecha por la guadaña de Kirei. Lily inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar.

¿Ves como no puedes contra mí?.- se mofó Kirei.- Puedo matarte, si quiero.

¿Por qué no dejas de hacerte la tonta?.- replicó Anya.- Si quisieras matarme ya desde hace mucho que lo habrías hecho. Lily esta parada ahí, sin mover un solo músculo. Fácil que hubieras podido borrar su vida de un plumazo con tu poder.

Kirei sentía crecer la rabia en su interior. Le molestaba que Anya se estuviese burlando y que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, pero le molestaba mucho más el darse cuenta de que quizás ella tenía razón.

Y como ya me cansé de todo esto, voy a poner un poco de emoción.- continuó Anya.

¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?.- cuestionó Kirei.

Kirei.- habló Kazuki en esos instantes, impulsado por el Destino.- Deja de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo, por favor.

Vete de aquí.- gruñó Kirei.- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Vine a enfrentar mi Destino.- respondió Sorimachi.- Mátame o protégeme, acaba conmigo o quiéreme, llévame al Cielo o bájame hasta el Infierno, haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Kirei se quedó callada por algunos momentos, sorprendida por semejante muestra de... ¿De qué rayos era eso una muestra?

No necesito que seas tan servil.- gruñó Kirei, después de un momento.- No me sirve de nada.

Pero a mí sí.- replicó Anya.

Se le había ocurrido una idea al ver a Kazuki tan indefenso... Como Kirei era su Demonio y su Ángel, él quedaba descubierto si Kirei se negaba a prestarle atención... Cierto era que Anya no podía acabar con otro Protegido que no fuera el suyo, pero sí podría mandarlo al Caos...

Lily adivinó el pensamiento de Anya y estuvo a punto de lanzarse para proteger a Kazuki, pero la Esperanza le habló al oído y le dijo que se quedara quieta. Kirei se dio cuenta de que ese enorme poder que surgía de las manos de Anya iba dirigido a Kazuki, a su querido Erinia, la otra persona en el mundo aparte de Matsuyama a quien Kirei no podría matar nunca...

Kazuki sabía que ese poder negro lo sumiría en la desesperación más profunda, pero no se movió. Su Destino estaba unido al de Kirei, y se quedaría ahí para afrontar lo que viniera, junto con ella...

¡No!.- gritó Kirei, agitando sus alas y saltando sobre Kazuki.

¡Kirei!.- gritó Sorimachi.

Ella lo abrazó, y el golpe de Anya le dio de lleno en la espalda. Kirei se encontraba débil por el ataque anterior, y no pudo contra la enorme fuerza del Caos que amenazaba con arrastrarla otra vez.

Kirei, no me dejes.- pidió Kazuki, cuando sintió que el Caos los iba separando.

No seas tan cursi.- pidió Kirei.- Nunca me ha gustado que lo seas.

Te quiero, lo sabes.- murmuró Kazuki.- No me importa lo que seas, no me importa si eres Ángel o Demonio, para mí tú eres la otra mitad de mi todo, la que hace valer mi existencia.

Kirei, por primera vez, sonrió. Justo en ese momento, ella se soltó de él y se dejó arrastrar por el Caos...

Y sin embargo, Kirei no sintió la desesperación de la primera vez. Algo o alguien la estaba sacando del lugar a donde había caído... Lily entró al Caos junto con ella y la tomó de la mano.

No te rindas, Kirei.- dijo Lily.- No es el momento.

Cuando el Ángel de la Muerte abrió los ojos, se encontró recostada en un prado. Kazuki la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ni creas que te voy a dejar ir tan fácil.- murmuró él.

Yo no sé para qué demonios me quieres.- gruñó Kirei.

Porque sin ti, yo muero. ¿recuerdas?.- rió Kazuki.

Kirei se incorporó con dificultad. Lily estaba parada a pocos metros de donde se encontraban ellos. Ya había escondido sus alas y había cambiado su traje de pelea por su ropa normal.

¿Por qué me ayudaste?.- reclamó Kirei.- No necesito de tu compasión.

No te ayudé por compasión.- replicó Lily, sin inmutarse.

¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

Lily sonrió levemente.

Porque yo aun confío en ti.- respondió ella.

Kirei notó que Kazuki también sonreía.

Y yo también.- murmuró él.

Kirei cerró los ojos nuevamente, pensando en que su Destino en verdad podía fastidiarle la vida a cualquiera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalie estaba fastidiada. Esa Rika estaba en esos momentos en compañía de su amado Taro, mientras que ella tenía que conformarse con compartir una casa con tres tipas locas.

Debería de ir a buscar a esa resbalosa y matarla por ponerle las manos encima a Tarito.- gruñó Natalie, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Te estás poniendo tan pesada como Anya.- gruñó Nella.- Yo no me quejo porque Suien esté con mi querido Kojiro.

Si serán aburridas ustedes.- bufó Allison.- No hacen más que hablar de ustedes y de sus Protegidos. ¿No se han preguntado en donde rayos están Kirei y Anya? ¿O no les interesa saber en donde está Isa?

Esa tonta se buscó lo que le pasó.- replicó Nella.- ¿Quién le manda contradecir a Anya?

En realidad, ella no contradijo a Anya.- observó Allison.- Únicamente hizo lo que todas queremos hacer: acabar con su Ángel. Y quien sabe qué le pasó después.

Sí, bueno, pudo haberse ido de vacaciones.- comentó Natalie, dando un bostezo.

No estarás pensando eso en verdad, ¿o sí?.- Allison la miró escéptica.- Hay algo que Anya nos está ocultando.

¿Qué puede estarnos ocultando la Doña?.- gruñó Nella.- ¿Qué no es pelirroja natural? Eso todas lo sabemos.

Sí, se pinta el cabello, me consta, le he llegado a ver la raíz castaña.- observó Natalie.

¿Quieren por un momento el dejar de ser tan idiotas y ponerse a pensar?.- pidió Allison, exasperada.- Miren, ya sabemos todas que Lily y Anya son _idénticas._ ¿Pero eso por qué? No me creo el cuento de que ellas sean gemelas.

¿Y qué si no lo son?.- Nella se encogió de hombros.- Da lo mismo de donde provenga.

Allison suspiró, derrotada. Sería inútil el tratar de hacer razonar a sus compañeras, puesto que a ellas parecía ser que lo único que le interesaba era el acabar con sus contrapartes.

Natalie se dijo a sí misma que iba a acabar con Rika esa misma noche. Salió sin despedirse y echó a andar hacia donde el Destino la llamaba. No sabía en dónde estaba el nuevo cuartel de las Alas Guerreras, pero supuso que tendría que ser en alguna casa de los Wakabayashi.

Rika se había quedado dormida, en su incesante vigilia para tratar de salvar a Sanae y al hijo que ella estaba esperando, ese hijo producto del Amor que mantenía la Esperanza de regresarla a la Vida... Taro también se había quedado dormido, en la sala, con el libro del "Código Da Vinci" apoyado en su estómago, soñando quizás que se convertía en algún famoso ladrón de obras de arte que atacaba el Louvre...

Natalie, no pregunten cómo, llegó hasta la casa de campo inglesa de los Wakabayashi. En algún momento recordó que Nella hizo el comentario de que había visto que Hana tenía una muy linda casa de veraneo. Las luces estaban apagadas. Kojiro y Ken parecían estar en compañía de sus Ángeles, no era para menos, mientras que Genzo estaba entrenando con Tsubasa... En fin, a Natalie no le importaba, lo único que a ella le interesaba era Misaki...

Ella entró a la casa y caminó sigilosamente por los pasillos oscuros. Su instinto la llevó a la sala y encontró ahí a su Adonis, durmiendo en el sueño eterno de Morfeo. Natalie se acercó y miró a su amado.

Hola, cariño.- murmuró Natalie.- He esperado mucho tiempo para hacerte mío.

Rika despertó de golpe. Algo le había avisado que Taro corría peligro. Rika, asustada, miró hacia todas partes. En su caja de cristal, Sanae seguía durmiendo. En el otro ataúd, Isa continuaba sin moverse. Rika sabía que podía ser peligroso el dejarlas solas, pero ni la presencia de Anya y de Kirei la hubieran hecho quedarse ahí. Su Protegido estaba en peligro, y para Rika no había nada más importante que el defenderlo.

Taro abrió los ojos, asustado, al sentir que unos labios fríos se posaban sobre los suyos. Él se dio cuenta de que Natalie lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes de gato. Taro sintió que estaba a punto de gritar.

Shhh, no hagas ruido, corazón, no sea que esa güera desabrida te escuche.- Natalie le puso un dedo en los labios.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Taro.

Vine por ti, por supuesto.

Natalie se montó sobre él y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho por encima de la camisa y después volvió a besarlo en los labios.

Quítale las manos de encima.- gruñó Rika, muy enojada.

Natalie se dio la vuelta. Frente a ella, Rika ya había sacado sus alas y se había puesto su traje de pelea color verde aguamarina.

Te estaba esperando.- dijo Natalie, tocándose el hombro.- Aun me falta cobrarte la herida que me hiciste en el hombro.

Taro aprovechó y empujó a Natalie al suelo.

Vete.- le dijo Rika.- Deja que me encargue.

No me iré.- negó Taro.- No voy a dejar que mueras. No permitiré que te alejes de mí.

Natalie, ante estas palabras, sintió la ira crecer en su interior. Levantó las manos y lanzó todo su poder contra Misaki...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_El "Código Da Vinci" fue escrito por Dan Brown. Mi fic "Róbate mi corazón" fue inspirado en ese libro, y en él Misaki se convierte en un famoso ladrón que ataca el Louvre de noche, el más famoso museo de arte de París._


	22. Amistad Eterna

**Capítulo 21. Amistad eterna.**

Taro recibió de lleno el ataque de Natalie. Rika gritó.

¡No!

¡Rika!.- gritó Taro.

Él comenzó a sentirse mareado y con muchas náuseas. Rika se vislumbraba algo borrosa, se escuchaba en el fondo la risa de Natalie...

- ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó Rika, después de un largo rato, y desde arriba.

Cuando Taro recobró la conciencia, se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Rika y Natalie lo observaban, ambas con sus trajes de pelea, el de Natalie negro y el de Rika verde aguamarina. Misaki se incorporó.

Déjame ayudarte.- pidió Rika.

No me toques.- Taro quitó bruscamente el brazo que Rika tocaba.

¿Qué te pasa?.- Rika se sorprendió.

¿Qué me pasa? ¡Que te detesto, eso es lo que me pasa!.- gritó Taro, poniéndose en pie.

Rika volteó a ver a Natalie, quien le devolvió una mirada triunfal. Por unos momentos, Rika había olvidado que Natalie era el Demonio de la Discordia.

Ahora Tarito te va a odiar.- comentó Natalie, feliz.- Y conseguiré que me ame a mí.

Taro, por favor.- pidió Rika.- Estás bajo el hechizo de Natalie.

No es ningún hechizo.-replicó Taro.- Ahora puedo ver con claridad la clase de persona que eres: una traidora y una hipócrita.

Taro... .- murmuró Rika. Las palabras de Taro le herían el alma.

Tú y todos son unos hipócritas.- continuó Taro.- No le he importado a ninguno en realidad. Tsubasa nada más que quiere para ser su compañero de equipo y ayudarlo a anotar goles. Y a Wakabayashi lo único que le importa es ser el mejor portero del mundo.

No, Taro, estás equivocado.- contradijo Rika.- Todos te queremos.

¡Deja de decir eso!.- gritó él.

Misaki, enojado y confuso, echó a andar. Natalie rió nuevamente.

Anda, vamos, te reto a que le lances una contramaldición.- la retó Natalie.

Me las vas a pagar.- gruñó Rika.

La francesa salió tras Taro, pero fue tomada bruscamente por una de sus alas.

No creíste que te la dejaría tan fácil, ¿o sí?.- reclamó Natalie.- No me subestimes.

Rika le dio un golpe en la cara. Natalie fue a estrellarse contra la pared, con la nariz sangrando.

¡Me arruinaste la cara y una operación de veinte mil dólares!.- reclamó Natalie, muy molesta.

Pues cuanto lo siento.- dijo Rika, con sarcasmo.- Pero hay algo más que me preocupa que tu cochina y mocosa nariz.

Natalie se le dejó ir a Rika. Ambas cayeron y comenzaron a rodar por el suelo. Natalie jalaba el cabello rubio de Rika, mientras que ésta le apretaba la nariz. Rika se cansó del juego y le dio a la chica una patada en el estómago. Natalie cayó hacia atrás, sin aliento.

No soy una mujer cualquiera. ¡Soy un Ángel!.- exclamó Rika, enojada, al tiempo que lanzaba uno de sus hechizos sobre Natalie.

La francesa se retorció al recibir el golpe de Amistad de Rika. El Ángel salió tras de su protegido.

Nada de esto tiene sentido.- decía Taro, caminando sin rumbo.- Mi vida es un asco, todos mis amigos mienten...

¡Taro!.- gritó Rika, al darse cuenta de que Taro se dirigía a un acantilado cercano a la casa de campo Wakabayashi.

No tiene caso que yo siga con vida, si no soy capaz de conservar a mis amigos.- le gritó Taro, sin detenerse.

¡No!

Taro llegó al acantilado y se paró en el borde, mirando fijamente al abismo y a la Muerte que lo esperaban debajo... Rika corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas... Taro cerró los ojos y se dejó caer...

Pero entonces, él sintió que algo lo sostenía... Él abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Rika lo sostenía entre sus brazos, agitando sus alas.

¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Taro, sorprendido.

Salvándote la vida.- contestó Rika, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿A costa de tu propia vida?.- Taro no lo creía.

Sí, porque no solo eres el hombre al que amo.- asintió Rika.- Sino que también eres mi mejor amigo.

El hechizo de Natalie se rompió. Taro se abrazó a Rika y entonces ella extendió sus majestuosas alas en todo su esplendor...

Perdóname por dudar de ti.- murmuró Taro.

No tengo nada qué perdonarte.- sonrió Rika, aun llorando.

Natalie los miró con mucha rabia.

Maldita desgraciada.- musitó ella.- Voy a hacer que Taro deje de amarte.

Natalie extendió sus alas negras y echó a volar de regreso a la casa de campo Wakabayashi. Rika y Taro la miraron.

¿A dónde va?.- preguntó Taro.

Dijo algo de que haría que tú la amaras.- contestó Rika.- Por lo que... ¡Oh, no!

¿Qué ocurre?

¡Va tras Sanae!

Rika y Taro regresaron también a la casa. Ella dejó a Taro en el suelo y le dijo que se marchara.

No debes estar aquí con Natalie cerca.- dijo Rika.- Vete, por favor.

No quiero que nada malo te pase.- dijo Taro.- Te amo.

Rika besó a Taro en un impulso, y él le correspondió.

Voy a estar bien.- dijo ella.- Sacaré a Tsubasa y entonces los dos se marcharán de aquí.

Taro vio como ella entraba a la casa. Rika se apresuró en llegar al sitio en donde sanae descansaba. Natalie, evidentemente, iba en busca del Ángel del Amor. Solo ella podría hacer que Taro dejara de amar a su Ángel para amar a su Demonio. Natalie buscó por todas partes, sin encontrar a Sanae, hasta que al final de un pasillo encontró una puerta cerrada con llave. Natalie la echó abajo con una patada. Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que el sitio estaba sumido en una semipenumbra azul. Había dos cajas de cristal enfrente de en donde se encontraba parada Natalie, lo suficientemente grandes para que albergaran a una persona... Natalie se acercó a la primera, y se sorprendió muchísimo al darse cuenta de que el Ángel del Amor descansaba ahí.

Válgame.- murmuró Natalie.- ¿Qué está pasando?

¡No te le acerques!.- Tsubasa saltó y golpeó a Natalie con un palo.

Natalie cayó, sobándose la cabeza. Enojada, miró con ojos llenos de chispas al japonés.

El Protegido del Ángel del Amor.- dijo Natalie.- Me había olvidado de ti.

Todos lo hacen.- replicó Tsubasa.

Bueno, no me interesas en lo más mínimo.- replicó Natalie, poniéndose de pie.- Únicamente me interesa pedirle un favor a tu Ángel y ya. Dejaré después que Isa acabe contigo.

¿Qué no sabes qué es lo que pasó con ellas?.- se sorprendió Tsubasa.

No. ¿Qué se supone que les pasó?.- inquirió Natalie, quien al parecer no recordaba el hecho de que Kirei había mandado a Sanae al otro mundo.- Sanae no está muerta, ¿o sí? Kirei solo le ayudó a Isa a atontarla un momento.

Tsubasa no dijo nada. No sabía si sería conveniente o no el decirle la verdad a Natalie. De pronto, la atención de ésta captó algo que la dejó con la boca abierta...

En el segundo ataúd de cristal descansaba Isa.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué le han hecho a Isa?.- gritó Natalie.- ¿Por qué la tienen ahí? ¡Isa, despierta!

Natalie golpeó el vidrio que guardaba el cuerpo de Isa, pero ésta no se movió.

¿Qué le ha pasado?.- exigió saber Natalie.- ¿Qué le han hecho?

No le hemos hecho nada.- replicó Tsubasa.- Ella está así desde que Kirei atacó a Sanae.

¿Qué?.- gritó Natalie.

¿Qué no lo sabes?.- preguntó Lily, quien entraba en esos momentos a la habitación, vestida con su traje de pelea.- Si un Ángel muere, su Demonio también lo hace.

Natalie la miró con la boca abierta, sin poder creerlo... Rika llegó y aprovechó para lanzarle su ataque y la dejó inconsciente.

Tenemos a otro Demonio más.- comentó Rika.- Ya son dos.

Tres.- corrigió Genzo, quien llegaba con Taro en esos momentos.

¿Tres?.- Rika abrió mucho los ojos.

Lily le recriminó a Genzo con la mirada.

Dos, porque Kirei no es un Demonio.- replicó Lily.

Rika vio sorprendida que Kazuki entraba de la mano de Kirei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haydee no creía lo que estaba pasándole. Ken le había dicho que era la mujer que él amaba, ¿pero qué no él estaba comprometido con Hana?

Haydee recordó la tarde en que ella le habló para decirle que se había comprometido. Hana estaba dudosa, pensaba en que si Lily se enteraba iba a haber problemas.

No creo que a Lily le guste la idea.- comentó Hana.- Ya sabes cómo se puso cuando se enteró de que Sanae se había casado con su protegido.

Sí, lo sé.- asintió Haydee.- Pero ella debería de comprender que somos seres humanos con sentimientos.

Quizás es porque ella perdió a quien amaba cuando era muy joven.- comentó Hana.

Quizás tema que nos vaya a pasar lo mismo que le pasó a ella.- comentó Haydee.

Pues no nos va a pasar lo mismo a Ken y a mí.- replicó Hana.- Ken y yo seremos muy felices.

Pero al final, la desgracia se había repetido... Aunque esta vez fue Ken el afectado... Haydee suspiró. Ella nunca había visto a Ken más que en fotografías, hasta el día del funeral de Hana... Con el paso del tiempo, Haydee se había enamorado de Ken, pero no quería ser la sustituta de Hana... Haydee sabía que Ken había querido mucho a la chica, así que no se albergaba muchas esperanzas...

Nos pasó a todas, y bien que sabíamos que iba a pasar.- le dijo Suien.

¿También tú?.- preguntó Haydee, a quemarropa.

Claro que no.- protestó Suien.- Yo detesto a Kojiro, es un engreído, un payaso, un... Ahhh, ya qué... Sí, lo reconozco: a mí también me pasa. Creo que me he enamorado de Kojiro, pero no quisiera tener que reconocerlo.

Me lo suponía.- suspiró Haydee.- Creo que nadie se escapa de ese destino... Pero al menos, Hyuga no tiene novia ni estuvo comprometido con una de nosotras.

Reconozco que a ti te fue peor.- admitió Suien.

¿Peor? ¿Qué puede ser peor que enamorarse de un hombre que amó a una de mis mejores amigas, la cual por cierto está muerta?.- exclamó Haydee.- Me duele todo esto, amo a Ken y quisiera creer que él me ama, pero no dejo de pensar que solo soy un sustituto de Hana.

No eres la sustituta de Hana.- contradijo Suien.- Hay algo muy importante de lo que no te has dado cuenta todavía.

¿Qué cosa?

Eres el Ángel de Ken.- contestó Suien.- Y eso automáticamente te hace única. Eres algo que Hana nunca pudo ser para él.

¿Y con eso basta?.- Haydee estaba escéptica.

Eso tendrá que decírtelo él.- sentenció Suien.

Haydee suspiró. Le dolía la cabeza. La chica se disculpó con su amiga y salió. El sol estaba por ponerse: un día más que acababa. ¿Cuándo llegaría al fin el destino, cuándo podría ella dejar de ser lo que era?

Estás muy pensativa.- dijo Ken, a sus espaldas.

Haydee no respondió.

¿Qué te pasa?

Nada.

Claro que te pasa algo.- replicó Ken.- Lo puedo sentir.

Olvidé esa pequeña "cualidad" que tenemos entre nosotros.- gruñó Haydee.

Sí, definitivamente te pasa algo.- suspiró Ken.- Y es por lo que te dije la otra vez...

Mejor ir al grano de una buena vez.

Pues sí, sí es por eso.- aceptó Haydee.- Mejor no me lo hubieras dicho.

¿Por qué?.- Ken no lo entendía.

Porque no te creo.- contestó Haydee.

¿Cómo que no me crees?.- Ken se sorprendió.- ¡Si te dije la verdad!

Yo creo que me lo dijiste porque te enteraste de que todos los demás Protegidos aman a sus Ángeles y no quisiste quedarte atrás.

Ken soltó una carcajada.

¿De qué te ríes?.- Haydee se sentía humillada.

De que eres muy tonta.- sonrió Ken.- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Yo te amo. Quise a Hana, es cierto, y ella tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón, pero lo que siento por ti es diferente, y mucho más grande. Tú eres mi Ángel, eres mi vida, eres mi todo.

No quiero que me quieras solo porque soy tu Ángel.- protestó Haydee sin dejarse ablandar.

Ken abrazó a Haydee con fuerza.

No te amo solo porque eres mi Ángel.- murmuró él, al oído de ella.- Te amo por tu valor, por tu fuerza, por tu coraje, por tu ternura oculta...

¿En verdad?.- los ojos de Haydee se llenaron de lágrimas.

Sí.- sonrió Ken.- Te amo porque eres Haydee Solo-Mizuno.

Ken la besó, y con ese beso a Haydee se le borraron todas las dudas del corazón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Arwen, te prometí que nunca trataría a Haydee como plato de segunda mesa y cumpliré. Comprendo tu sentir, puedes confiar en mí._


	23. Decisión

**Capítulo 22. Decisión.**

Kirei se paseaba de un lado para otro. Los Protegidos y sus Ángeles estaban en una reunión, hablando sobre ella y sobre si debían tratarla como un enemigo o como una aliada.

Sea lo que sea que decidan, yo no voy a dejarte sola.- dijo Kazuki.

De lo mucho que te sirve.- gruñó Kirei.- Estás unido a alguien que no puede decidirse a ser una cosa por completo.

Nadie es cien por ciento Ángel, ni cien por ciento Demonio.- replicó Kazuki.- Además, ya te dije que no me interesa lo que seas. Aun así seguiré contigo.

Kirei dejó de pasearse y se sentó en un sillón. Suspiró.

He matado a mucha gente.- dijo Kirei.

Claro que has matado a mucha gente, ése es tu trabajo.- Kazuki la miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".- Si no mataras, habría sobrepoblación mundial.

No estoy para bromas.- gruñó Kirei.- Y sabes de qué hablo. He matado a gente que no debió de morir.

¿Te refieres a Hana Wakabayashi, Kaori Matsumoto, Sanae Ozhora, Yoshiko Fujisawa y...?.- Kazuki se calló.

Takeshi Sawada.- completó Kirei.- Lo lamento…

Sé que lo haces, pero también sé que debiste de tener alguna buena razón.- Kazuki se acostó en el suelo y se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza.- Además... Quizás ninguno de nosotros sobreviva a esto...

Kirei, como buen Ángel/Demonio de la Muerte que era, tenía visiones constantes sobre la gente que moría. Y no quiso decirle a Kazuki que quizás él tenía razón...

No me van a querer después de haber matado a tanta gente.- comentó Kirei.- Aunque quizás me agradezcan por haber acabado con Yoshiko... Con excepción de Hikaru...

Me encanta tu humor negro.- bufó Kazuki.- Digno de la Muerte.

No te puedes esperar otra cosa.- replicó Kirei.

Ella inconscientemente miró la puerta que separaba ese cuarto del sitio en donde esta reunido su jurado.

En la otra sala, Ken, Kojiro, Genzo, Tsubasa, Taro, Haydee, Suien, Lily y Rika hablaban sobre qué harían con Natalie y con Kirei.

Bueno, pues con Natalie es más que obvio, ¿no?.- dijo Haydee.- Debemos mantenerla cautiva aquí, así evitaremos que cause algún daño.

Tarde que temprano vendrán sus amigas por ella.- observó Suien.

Lo dudo mucho.- replicó Lily.- No regresaron por Isa, no lo van a hacer por Natalie.

¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Porque a Anya le conviene que las Demonios y las Ángeles se maten entre ellas.- contestó Lily.

¿Le conviene?.- cuestionó Ken.

No tiene caso que comente los planes de Anya con ustedes.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

Hay algo que nos estás ocultando.- observó Kojiro.- ¿Y cómo es que sabes los planes de Anya?

Lily calló. Ella no planeaba decirle a nadie su secreto. Genzo miró a Kojiro con una mirada fulminante.

No es algo que te interese saber.- dijo Genzo, secamente.- Creo que lo único que nos debe interesar a nosotros es saber cómo rayos vamos a defender al Mundo y qué es lo que vamos a hacer con los dos Demonios que tenemos aquí. Tres, contando a Isabel.

Supongo que es tu deber el defender a tu Ángel, ¿no?.- replicó Kojiro, devolviendo la mirada de Genzo.

¿Y el tuyo no?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Kojiro se quedó callado. Suien le puso una mano en el hombro. Lily se sintió tan agradecida por la defensa de Genzo que optó por no regañarlo por contar a Kirei como Demonio.

Ya, como sea.- dijo Kojiro, mucho más calmado.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

Decidir qué haremos con Anya, supongo.- respondió Taro.- ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Mátenla.- dijo Kojiro, inmediatamente.

Permítanme recordar que Kirei es el Ángel de la Muerte, así que eso queda descartado.- observó Lily.

¿No podemos mandarla muy, muy lejos?.- preguntó Ken.

No hay lugar lo suficientemente lejos para mandarla.- comentó Haydee, tomando la mano de Ken.- Además, no podemos hacerle eso a ella.

Pero ella sí pudo matar a nuestros seres queridos, ¿no?.- gritó Kojiro, enojado.- ¡Eso no es justo!

No, no lo es.- apoyó Suien. Nadie mejor que el Ángel de la Justicia para decirlo.

Yo estoy de acuerdo, después de todo lo que hizo no merece que seamos justos con ella.- añadió Ken.

Yo voto también por deshacernos de Kirei.- intervino Tsubasa.- Ella mató a mi esposa.

Te recuerdo que sin Kirei, Sanae no puede volver.- observó Rika.

Podemos obligarla a que traiga a Sanae de regreso y después la mandamos muy, muy lejos.- replicó Tsubasa.

Lily carraspeó. Fue una señal clara para que todos se callaran. Nadie se los había dicho, pero para los Protegidos quedaba bastante claro que la que mandaba sobre todos los Ángeles era Lily.

Bueno, no debemos ser tan injustos con Kirei.- comentó Lily, con calma.- No debemos olvidar que ella es la Muerte y que eso no debe ser fácil para cualquiera.

Tal vez no.- admitió Kojiro.- Pero no sé el por qué para empezar la Muerte y todos los demás Poderes o lo que sea que sean ustedes renunciaron a su privilegio de espíritus para convertirse en seres humanos normales.

Es por la... .- comenzó a decir Haydee.

Sí, la Leyenda.- suspiró Kojiro.- Ya todos la hemos escuchado, pero creo que ninguno de nosotros entiende el por qué si el Caos pretende de apoderarse del mundo simplemente no creó una catástrofe Mundial o algo similar.

Por el libre albedrío del ser humano.- explicó Rika.- Recordemos que los seres humanos tienen el poder de cambiar sus vidas a su antojo, concedido por el Destino, y por ese motivo ni el Caos ni la Muerte ni todos los Poderes de la Oscuridad juntos pueden acabar con el mundo tan fácil. La única manera en que podrían lograrlo sería...

Convirtiéndose en seres humanos, renunciando a ser espíritus.- completó Genzo.

Así es.- asintió Lily.

¿Y por qué nosotros hemos de salvar al mundo?.- quiso saber Ken.- ¿Cómo es que terminamos metidos en esto?

Porque el Destino quiso evitar el fin de la humanidad y los escogió a ustedes para que ayudaran a los Poderes de la Luz, o sea, nosotras, a detener a los Poderes de la Oscuridad.- contestó Lily.- ¿Saben una cosa? Ustedes no son amigos y compañeros por coincidencia. Ya estaba escrito que ustedes se conocerían. Ha sido la única vez en la que el Destino ha interferido en el libre albedrío de los hombres para poder salvar al mundo.

¿Quieres decir que nosotros nos conocimos porque ya estaba destinado?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

Así es.- asintió Lily.- ¿Ninguno de ustedes lo sospechó antes?

Genzo, Ken, Kojiro, Taro y Tsubasa se miraron entre ellos. Sí, ya habían pensado en algún momento que el hecho de que ellos se conocieran no era una coincidencia...

Volvamos al tema, que ya nos hemos desviado mucho.- dijo Rika.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Kirei?

Pues tenemos que votar.- respondió Lily.- Y dado que el voto de Kazuki no se cuenta ya que él es su Protegido y ha decidido irse con ella a donde sea que se vaya, tenemos que decidirlo nosotros.

Opino que la encarcelemos, la obliguemos a despertar a Sanae y que después la mandemos muy lejos.- dijo Tsubasa inmediatamente.

Voto por eso.- asintió Hyuga.- Y añadiría también que la hiciéramos pagar por lo que le hizo a Takeshi y a la señorita Matsumoto.

Yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso.- añadió Ken.

Y yo.- dijo Suien.- Lo siento, pero como Ángel de la Justicia que soy, creo que es lo más correcto.

Bien, cuatro votos en contra.- comentó Lily.- ¿Alguien más?

Voto porque la dejemos con nosotros y le demos otra oportunidad.- dijo Rika.- Todos nos merecemos otra oportunidad, sobre todo si se trata de alguien que fue nuestra amiga.

Yo también voto a favor de eso.- dijo Taro.- Es cierto que Kirei ha hecho cosas malas, pero todos nos hemos equivocado alguna vez.

Yo voto a favor de Kirei.- dijo Haydee, sorprendiendo a Ken.

¿Por qué?.- quiso saber él.

Porque de nada nos sirve guardarle rencor y el tratar de vengarnos de ella.- contestó Haydee.- Mejor olvidar el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro.

Pues ya saben que mi voto también es a favor de Kirei.- dijo Lily.- Así que por ahora vamos empatados. Gen, tú eres quien dará el voto definitivo.

Genzo no respondió al instante. Todos los miraban, expectantes. Lily lo tomó de la mano y le habló en voz baja.

No te sientas presionado por ninguno.- murmuró ella.- Escucha a tu corazón.

Genzo asintió con la cabeza. Nadie dijo nada, todos sabían que él dependería todo y no querían presionarlo. El portero carraspeó al fin y se dispuso a hablar.

Yo también quisiera vengarme de Kirei.- dijo Genzo.- Ella mató a mi hermana, a la persona a quien yo más quería en el mundo, además de que mató también a una de mis pocas amigas reales y la esposa de uno de mis mejores amigos, así que puedo entender cómo se sienten Hyuga, Wakashimazu y Tsubasa.

Ken, Kojiro y Tsubasa esbozaron sonrisas de triunfo.

Pero... .- continuó Genzo.- Si hay algo que he entendido hasta ahora es que estamos tratando de salvar al mundo, demostrando que somos dignos de seguir viviendo en él como seres humanos que somos, y creo que no lo vamos a hacer muy bien si acabamos con la Muerte o le hacemos daño. Estaríamos dándole una prueba a los Poderes de la Oscuridad o como sea que se llamen para que tengan razón de destruir al mundo. Así que por eso, voto a favor de Kirei. Démosle otra oportunidad, que se quede con nosotros.

Tsubasa, Ken, Suien y Kojiro se quedaron con la boca abierta. Haydee, Taro y Rika sonrieron.

Bien, pues son cinco votos a cuatro.- anunció Lily.- Es definitivo, Kirei vuelve a ser parte de las Alas Guerreras.

Para empezar, yo no sé por qué esto no lo decidieron entre ustedes.- gruñó Kojiro.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse y a hablar entre ellos. Genzo se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana. Lily se acercó y se paró a un lado de él sin decir nada.

Sé que Hana lo hubiese querido así.- comentó Genzo.- Además, si hubiese votado en contra de Kirei, entonces la muerte de mi hermana hubiese sido en vano.

Conozco ese sentimiento.- murmuró Lily.

Genzo abrazó a su Ángel, y ella se dejó abrazar a él.

No quiero perderte.- murmuró Genzo.

Yo tampoco.- suspiró Lily.

El final se acercaba. El corazón de ambos se los decían.

Kojiro, sin podérselo creer, salió de la casa, enojado. La mujer que había matado a su manager y a su mejor amigo seguiría ahí con ellos. Suien salió tras de él.

Lo siento.- dijo Suien.

¿Por qué no hiciste nada?.- le reclamó Kojiro.

¿Hacer qué?.- se sorprendió Suien.

¡Eres el Ángel de la Justicia, cómo es que no pudiste hacer que se hiciera justicia con Kirei!

Pero se hizo justicia.- replicó Suien.- No hubiera sido justo que nosotros nos hubiéramos encargado de Kirei por nuestra cuenta, se llegó a un acuerdo entre los que hemos sido más afectados por ella y ya. Se hizo lo justo.

No fue justo.- contradijo Kojiro.- Ella es una asesina y no va a pagar por lo que hizo.

En eso te equivocas.- lo corrigió Suien.- Se va a hacer justicia con ella. La Muerte nunca es injusta, y cuando lo es, paga por ello, eso tenlo por seguro. Solo que el cobro no siempre es inmediato.

Kojiro miró a Suien y después sonrió.

Lo siento.- se disculpó él.- Debo confiar más en ti.

Yo sé que lo haces, es solo que no lo quieres reconocer.- sonrió Suien.

Sí, quizás.- admitió Hyuga.

Él tomó el rostro de ella entre sus brazos y le dio un beso suave. Ella se sorprendió.

Y ésta es otra de las cosas que no he hecho porque no quiero reconocer que deseo hacerlo.- sonrió Hyuga, cuando se separó de ella.

Lo dicho, se estaba cumpliendo el Destino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya estaba furiosa. Lily se había llevado a Kirei nuevamente. Ahora, sus planes podrían arruinarse si Kirei seguía en el mundo real, ya que Lily sería lo suficientemente tonta y ridículamente noble como para dejarse matar por Kirei con tal de acabar con Anya y salvar así al mundo. Sin embargo, a Anya le quedaban unas cuantas cartas bajo la manga, y esas cartas se llamaban Nella y Allison.

Bien, Demonios.- les dijo Anya.- Solo quedamos tres, pero somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para acabar con las Alas Guerreras.

Y lo haremos.- sonrió Allison.- Me muero por cobrar venganza.

Y por fin podré tener conmigo a mi querido Kojiro.- sonrió Nella, jugueteando con uno de sus mechones rizados.

Anya sonrió. La Suerte seguía de su lado, ya que no había demonios más fuertes que el Caos, la Injusticia y la Crueldad. El Fin se acercaba...


	24. Adagio

**Capítulo 23. Adagio.**

_Ella solo recordaba estar en un cuarto de paredes blancas, con relucientes luces que la iluminaban desde el techo. Su cuerpo estaba conectado a miles de aparatos y ella solo veía caras cubiertas con cubrebocas._

_Ya casi está lista.- dijo alguien._

_Saquemos entonces los recuerdos más oscuros de su corazón.- dijo alguien más.- Nadie mejor que ella para ser la guardiana del Caos..._

_Querrás decir, nadie mejor que Anya..._

_¿Anya? ¿Quién rayos era Anya? ¿Y de qué recuerdos hablaban? Ella no lo entendía... Y de pronto, sintió un dolor intenso y regresaron a ella los recuerdos del Castillo de Chapultepec, cuando ella fue atacada por Aura Negra, cuando ella perdió todo lo que amaba, cuando perdió su inocencia, cuando Elliot se fue para no volver..._

_Cuando ella abrió los ojos se encontró en una cama. Ella movió la cabeza hacia un lado y... No pudo creer lo que veía... En la cama de a lado había una chica que era su copia exacta... Su clon..._

_Cuando ella volvió a ver a Anya, ésta ya se había teñido el cabello de rojo oscuro y la mexicana se sorprendió de lo mucho que Anya le recordaba a... Ella misma. Anya era su rencor, su odio y su tristeza encarnado en una..._

_Yo soy tú.- le había dicho Anya.- Querida Lily, somos una misma, yo no vivo sin ti ni tú sin mí. Para acabar conmigo tienes que acabar contigo misma..._

_Un clon. Su clon. Eso era Anya..._

_Y supongo que sabes de dónde salió mi nombre, ¿no es así?.- le había dicho Anya._

_No.- negó ella._

_Pues es bien simple: si tú elegiste Lily para recordarte tu segundo nombre, Azucena, Aura Negra eligió Anya para recordarte el primero: Adriana._

_Adriana. El nombre que Lily nunca había querido usar era ahora la representación de los más oscuros sentimientos de su corazón..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya había dicho que tenía otro as guardado bajo la manga. Nella y Allison nosabía a qué se refería.

Sin Natalie ni Isa seguimos en desventaja.- comentó Allison.

Ya les dije que ellas no son indispensables.- replicó Anya.- Ahora que tenemos a alguien que nos puede ayudar mejor.

Nella y Allison no habían entendido. Anya se dio la vuelta y echó a andar por el largo y oscuro corredor. Las otras dos la siguieron.

¿A dónde vamos?.- preguntó Nella.

A mostrarles nuestra arma secreta.- respondió Anya.

¿Qué es exactamente?.- cuestionó Allison.

Bueno, ¿alguna de ustedes saben de dónde vine yo?

Eres la gemela de Lily Del Valle, ¿no?.- dijo Nella.

No.- Anya sonrió.- Soy su clon.

Las otras dos intercambiaron miradas escépticas entre sí.

No esperarás que te creamos eso, ¿o sí?.- dijo Nella.

¿Por qué no?.- replicó Anya.- Se creen todo eso de que son las encarnaciones de la Injusticia y la Crueldad, ¿qué más da que se crean que la ciencia y la medicina están lo suficientemente avanzadas como para lograr con éxito la clonación humana?

Ni Nella ni Allison dijeron nada. Anya las llevó hasta una habitación sin ventanas. Anya encendió las luces y Nella y Allison ahogaron un grito.

¿Quién es él?.- preguntó Nella.

En una mesa estaba acostado un muchacho joven de cabello negro y alborotado. Elcual parecía estar dormido.

El segundo clon humano logrado con éxito.- dijo Anya, dándole una palmada al muchacho en la mejilla.- Anda, levántate, ya es hora de despertar.

El joven abrió los ojos, los cuales eran de un hermoso color azul grisáceo.

Chicas, les presento a Ellis.- dijo Anya.- El clon de Elliot Tapia, el Guardián de las Alas Guerreras.

Allison y Nella no terminaron de comprender, pero Anya, y Aura negra, sabían que él sería la clave para destruir la Esperanza de Lily...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo, Ken, Kojiro, Taro, Tsubasa y Kazuki estaban en la sala, algunos sentados en los sillones, otros tirados en el suelo.

Somos patéticos.- comentó Ken, después de un rato.- Lloramos que damos pena.

Eso que ni qué.- bufó Genzo, jugando a lanzar y atrapar su gorra.

Psss, salvar al mundo no es cualquier cosa.- replicó Kazuki.- ¿Acaso cualquiera podría recibir una noticia como ésa y seguir imperturbable, más cuando han ocurrido tantas muertes de seres queridos?

Supongo que no.- admitió Ken.- Pero de nada nos va a servir el estar compadeciéndonos de nosotros mismos y llorando por nuestra triste suerte.

¿Y qué se te ocurre que hagamos?.- cuestionó Hyuga.- ¿Sacamos nuestros medallones de transformación, nos ponemos nuestros trajes de combate y acabamos con los malos con nuestras varitas mágicas?

Kirei y tú podrían llevarse bien, son igual de sarcásticos.- suspiró Kazuki.- De no ser porque ella...

Sí, ya.- cortó Hyuga.

Taro soltó una risilla.

¿De qué te ríes?.- preguntó Hyuga, ceñudo.

Es que te imaginé con faldita.- rió Taro.

Qué chistoso.- gruñó Hyuga.

Lo siento, creo que no estamos de momento ni de humor para bromas.- se disculpó Taro.

Al menos lo reconoces.- gruñó Genzo.

Bueno, pues debemos entonces decidir qué es lo que vamos a hacer.- dijo Tsubasa.

Todos voltearon a verlo. El joven había sufrido un cambio sorprendente desde la muerte de Sanae, sus ojos habían perdido brillo y su piel estaba blanca como la cera.

Yo, al menos.- continuó Tsubasa.- No pienso dejar que alguien que no conozco destruya mi vida y me quite lo que quiero por culpa de un Destino que decidió no sé quien hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Yo quiero recuperar a Sanae a como de lugar... Es lo único que me importa.

Taro pensó en si debía decirle a Tsubasa o no la verdad. Rika le había confesado que Sanae estaba esperando un hijo de Tsubasa, y que cada vez le costaba más trabajo el mantener al pequeño con vida.

Sin Sanae, el niño morirá.- había dicho Rika.

¿Y no se puede hacer nada?.- había preguntado Taro.

Sí se puede, pero sin Kirei...

Con eso se había dicho todo. Rika le había pedido a Taro que no le dijera nada a Tsubasa. Ya suficiente habia sufrido él con la muerte de Sanae como para además cargar con el peso de la vida de su hijo.

Sea como sea.- la voz de Tsubasa trajo de vuelta a Taro a la realidad.- Yo no pienso permitir que alguien me arrebate a la mujer que amo. No me interesa en absoluto el salvar al mundo.

A mí tampoco me interesa.- apoyó Genzo.- Lo único que quiero es que Lily se quede conmigo.

Lo mismo digo.- asintió Ken.- El mundo bien puede salvarse solo.

Ni quien necesite a un grupo de muchachos que no saben hacer nada más que jugar al fútbol.- replicó Kojiro.- Haciendo tantos héroes verdaderos.

Entonces, queda decidido.- sonrió Kazuki.- Mandamos al cuerno lo de salvar al mundo y nos encargamos de evitar que las mujeres que queremos nos abandonen para siempre.

Sería más fácil detener el Non Fire Shoot de Schneider.- bromeó Ken.

Todos rieron, sellando así un convenio. No moverían ningún músculo para salvar al mundo, lo único que a ellos les interesaba era salvar a sus chicas. Ninguno sabía que con ese trato habían decidido el Futuro de la Tierra que ellos conocían.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oye, Azu, es hora de despertar._

_Lily sabía que ella estaba soñando, ya que solo una persona en el mundo la llamaba "Azu"._

_No te quedes dormida, no es el momento.- dijo Elliot.- El Final está cerca y vas a tener que enfrentarte a tu peor pesadilla... Y sabes que no hablo de Anya._

_Lily no entendía nada. Era la primera vez que Elliot se le aparecía así en sueños._

_¿De qué hablas?.- preguntó ella._

_Te espera algo que va a poner en duda tu fe.- respondió Elliot.- Pero antes que nada quiero que recuerdes que yo siempre voy a estar de tu lado..._

_Lily quiso preguntar algo, pero una sensación terrible la hizo despertar..._

Kirei también lo sintió. Era el remolino más grande de energía negativa que ella hubiese sentido jamás. Sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces, Kirei corrió al cuarto en donde descansaban Sanae, Natalie e Isabel, y no se sorprendió al descubrir que ellas no se encontraban ahí... Kirei miró a Sanae y supo que había llegado el momento de actuar.

Rika, Haydee y Suien respondieron al llamado de Lily. Ella ya se encontraba en las afueras de la casa, con su traje de pelea.

Llegó la hora.- dijo Lily.- Alas Guerreras, elévense.

Ésa era la clave. Era el momento de actuar. Suien, Haydee y Rika se cambiaron de ropa a sus trajes de batalla. En esos momentos, los Protegidos salieron también de la casa.

¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Genzo.

Regresen.- orden+o Lily.- No deben estar afuera.

¿Por qué?

¡Solo obedezcan!

Hubo un destello en el cielo y una poderosa energía se dirigió hacia Tsubasa... Lanzada por Isa...

¿Qué cosa?.- gritó Taro.

¿Isa ha despertado?.- se sorprendió Rika.

Tsubasa se quedó plantado en su sitio, impactado por la energía que se dirigía hacia él, pero antes de que ésta lo tocara, alguien se interpuso en el camino y detuvo el golpe. Todas las Ángeles se lanzaron sobre sus Protegidos.

¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Suien, sorprendida, protegiendo a Kojiro con su cuerpo.

Nada, que he regresado a defender lo que es mío.- respondió una conocida voz.

Todos voltearon y, sorprendidos con excepción de Lily, vieron que Sanae, con sus refulgentes alas reparadas, había detenido el ataque que iba dirigido a Tsubasa.

¡Sanae!.- gritó Tsubasa, sin poder creerlo.

¿Cómo es posible?.- gritó Isa.

Yo la hice volver.- dijo Kirei, quien apareció detrás de Sanae.

Tanto Sanae como Kirei traían puestos sus trajes de batalla. El de la japonesa era de color rosa pálido, mientras que el de Kirei era mitad blanco, mitad negro. Sus alas habían vuelto a ser las de antes: iguales que su traje, una blanca, otra negra...

Bien, entonces ya estamos iguales.- dijo Anya en ese momento, apareciendo con Nella y Allison.

Te equivocas.- replicó Haydee, poniéndose a la defensiva al igual que los otros Ángeles.- Somos seis contra cinco.

Seis contra seis, querida.- Anya sonrió malévolamente.- Permítanme presentarles a nuestro nuevo integrante.

Un joven de traje negro y las alas negras más grandes que se hubieran visto apareció de pronto. Y Lily no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían...

No puede ser.- murmuró ella.- Elliot...

Genzo lo supo. Supo que era él el amor que Lily había perdido por su culpa...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Cuando lean el final van a colgarme. Realmente estoy que me pierdo en esto y que cada vez salgo con más jaladas de la neurona..._


	25. Canta per me

**Capítulo 24. Canta per me.**

Lily estaba muda. El tiempo se le había detenido, el corazón se le había acelerado.

Elliot esta ahí, pero no la miraba con amor ni con cordialidad, su mirada tenía la misa fría e indiferente mirada que podía verse en los ojos de Anya.

Elliot.- murmuró Lily.

Genzo lo supo de inmediato. Sabía que era imposible, pero reconocía el torbellino de sensaciones de inseguridad, incredulidad y amor desmedido que surgieron en su Ángel ante la presencia de ese joven de ojos grises.

Hola, Azu.- murmuró Ellis.- ¿Me recuerdas?

Tú estás muerto.- respondió Lily.- Tú no puedes estar aquí...

Las maravillas de la clonación.- se burló Anya.- ¿No te morías de ganas de verlo?

No puede ser.- murmuró Lily.- ¿Clonaron a Elliot?

¿Quién es Elliot?.- cuestionó Haydee.

El Guardián de las Alas Guerreras, o el que debió haberlo sido.- respondió Genzo.- El chico al que Lily amó antes de que ella se convirtiera en un Ángel.

Para Kirei todo tenía sentido, aunque para las demás Ángeles la cuestión era un tanto confusa, ya que Lily siempre se había negado a hablar sobre su pasado.

Lily estaba en desventaja, el volver a ver a Elliot le había tumbado todas las defensas y había minado su confianza. Ella no podía creer que el Destino fuera tan cruel con ella como para que eso realmente estuviera sucediendo...

Alas Guerreras, elévense.- dijo Lily.- Ha llegado el momento.

El cielo se oscureció. Todos comenzaron a sentir una poderosa energía que surgía de los Demonios. Cada Ángel se despidió de su protegido.

Llegó el momento.- le dijo Rika a Taro.- Debo marcharme.

Te estaré esperando.- respondió él.- Por favor, regresa a mí.

Rika, por respuesta, le dio un beso. Taro sabía que ella no había querido hacerle una promesa que no podría cumplir. Haydee abrazó a Ken.

Siempre te amaré.- le dijo ella.

Por favor, no me dejes.- pidió él.

No me pidas que te haga una promesa que sé que no podré cumplir.

Ken no dijo nada. Kojiro se acercó a Suien.

Que mi chica no se quede atrás.- murmuró él.

¿Desde cuando soy tu chica?.- rió Suien.

Desde hoy. Por favor, regresa.

Sanae descendió y se paró frente a Tsubasa. Él inmediatamente la abrazó.

Regresaste.- murmuró Tsubasa.- Te he extrañado tanto...

Tsubasa, pronto me iré de nuevo.- replicó Sanae.- Pero tú debes seguir adelante...

Pero sin ti no podré.

Debes hacerlo, por nuestro hijo.

Tsubasa se quedó atónito. Sanae sonrió con dulzura y reemprendió el vuelo. Kazuki besó a Kirei, haciendo que ésta se quedara sembrada en su sitio.

Pase lo que pase, siempre te voy a amar.- murmuró Kazuki.- No lo olvides.

Siempre he odiado que seas tan cursi.- Kirei desvió la húmeda mirada.

Genzo no sabía qué decir. Entre tanto remolino de emociones y celos no sabía si aun ella lo quería.

Sé que él es muy importante para ti.- murmuró Genzo.

No tanto como lo eres tú.- replicó Lily, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sé que él es a quie perdiste por culpa de… .- comenzó a decir Genzo.

No digas nada, por favor.- Lily le puso un dedo en los labios para callarlo.- Cierto es que Elliot es muy importante para mí pero tú eres mi vida.

Genzo y Lily se besaron con intensidad. Ellis los miró y se sorprendió del extraño sentimiento que experimentó.

Te lo dije.- le dijo Anya, al oído.- Ella te olvidó, ya te ha cambiado por otro.

Eso veo.- murmuró Ellis.

Pero eso se puede arreglar.- continuó Anya.- Si trabajamos juntos, Lily será toda tuya, y Genzo podrá ser todo mío…

Ellis no dijo nada. Lily se separó de Genzo.

Busca a alguien que te haga feliz.- murmuró Lily.- Aunque no me gustaría que me olvidaras…

No voy a ovidarte, y no voy a buscar a alguien más.- protestó Genzo.- Yo te amo a ti, y si yo soy tu vida, tú eres la mía.

Lily sonrió con dulzura, al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de Genzo.

Bien, es la hora.- dijo Lily.

Todas las Ángeles extendieron sus alas y emprendieron el vuelo. Cada una de ellas se acercó a su respectivo Demonio. Kirei y Lily se quedaron un poco atrás, contemplando a Anya y a Ellis.

Déjame a Anya.- pidió Kirei.- Tenemos un asunto pendiente.

De acuerdo.- asintió Lily.- Supongo que yo tengo otro asunto más urgente. Por cierto que si en algún momento necesitas acabar con Anya, no dudes en matarme.

No me corresponde a mí el hacer eso.- replicó Kirei.- Y lo sabes. Por cierto que no vayas a dejar que la presencia de ese muchacho te destruya. Recuerda que sin Esperanza todo está perdido.

Lily sonrió.

Gracias, amiga.- dijo ella.

Te la debía, supongo.- Kirei se encogió de hombros.

_Canta per me ne addio_

_Quel dolce suono_

_De' passati giorni_

_Mi sempre rammenta_

Isa y Sanae se miraron fijamente. La brasileña no dudó en lanzarle el más fuerte golpe de odio.

Con eso bastará.- dijo Isa, muy segura de sí misma, pero Sanae lo esquivó con facilidad.

No creas que vas a vencerme con el mismo truco otra vez.- replicó Sanae.

Mejoraste un poco, fabuloso.- gruñó Isa.- Pero aun así acabaré contigo.

Sanae usó toda su energía para atacar a Isa. La muchacha no consiguió desviar el ataque y recibió de lleno el golpe. Isa se retorció del dolor.

No puedes contra una mujer que intenta defender a lo que ama.- dijo Sanae.- Dejé que me vencieras una vez, pero eso no volverá a suceder, ya que no vas a tener quién te ayude.

Isa miró a la chica con Odio, y soltó todo su Poder… Sanae se asustó un poco con toda la cantidad de odio que Isabel soltó. Sanae supo que era el momento de liberar ella toda su fuerza.

Tsubasa, perdóname.- murmuró Sanae.

Tsubasa supo que su esposa se iría otra vez, y trató de impedirlo.

No, Sanae, no me dejes otra vez.- pidió él.- No podré seguir sin ti.

Sanae solo sonrió. Se creó un remolino de energía de Amor y de Odio, los cuales chocaron y tanto el Ángel como el Demonio entraron en él.

Por nuestro bebé, Tsubasa.- murmuró Sanae.- Por nuestro Amor…

Hubo una intensa explosión, y después, nada. Tsubaa contempló el cielo, en el cual ya no se veían ni a su Ángel ni a su Demonio… Una pluma solitaria caía y Tsubas extendió la mano para recibirla, pero cuando la pluma tocó al joven, desapareció… Fue así como Tsubasa supo que Sanae se había ido…

La vita dell'amore 

_Dilette del cor mio_

_O felice, tu anima mia_

_Canta addagio..._

Rika y Natalie peleaban con todo. La Discordia lanzaba poderosos ataques que estaban causando heridas graves en el Ángel de la Amistad. Taro sabía que su Ángel estaba sufriendo como nunca.

Me hago más poderosa con tanta gente que se detesta en el mundo.- dijo Natalie, triunfal.- No vas a poder detenerme.

Eso lo veremos.- Rika estaba muy herida, pero aun así siguió lanzando ataques contra Natalie.

Ya me cansé de tanto juego.- bufó Natalie, cuando uno de los ataques la golpeó en el estómago.- Convoco al inmenso Poder de la Discordia, el poder que acabará con el estúpido sentimiento de Amistad del mundo.

Alrededor de Natalie comenzó a formarse una nube negra, la cual iba aumentando de tamaño. Taro se asustó un poco con la enorme cantidad de sentimientos negativos que estaba experimentando.

No te lo voy a permitir.- dijo Rika, tomando a Natalie por el rostro.

Suéltame, desgraciada.- gritó Natalie.

Rika comenzó a llamar a la Amistad, y pronto se formó también una fuerte corriente de energía positiva alrededor de ella. Natalie comenzó a aumentar su poder.

No me vas a derrotar.- dijo Natalie.- He esperado mucho para esto.

Eso ya lo veremos.- replicó Rika.- Te detendré aun así sea lo último que haga.

Taro se cubrió la cabeza para protegerse de tanta energía. Por un momento tuvo miedo, pero la voz de Rika le pidió que confiara en ella… Rika y Natalie se cubrieron completamente por la energía y al final, Taro solo vio que ambas energías se comían una a la otra y al final terminaban por desaparecer. Él se dio cuenta de que Rika lo había abandonado…

Siempre estaré contigo.- murmuró la voz de Rika, y Taro vio por algunos segundos el rostro de ella en las nubes, para después desaparecer en una lluvia de plumas blancas.

_Tempra la cetra e canta_

_Il inno di morte_

_A noi si schiude il ciel_

_Volano al raggio._

Haydee y Allison se enfrentaron. Realmente la Misericordia podía ser más fuerte que la Crueldad, pero Allison no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Con tanto choque de energías, ken estaba agotado, porque indirectamente estaba recibiendo todo.

Aun me debes algo.- dijo Haydee.- Me falta cobrarte la muerte de Hana.

Ni le hice nada.- replicó Allison.- No es mi culpa que ella haya sido tan débil.

Quizás.- replicó Haydee.- Pero aun así, nos la debes.

La griego-japonesa empezó a atacar a Allison con golpes certeros al cuerpo que estaban minando la fuerza de Allison. Cierto era que la Crueldad era fuerte, pero Haydee estaba fotalecida por el perdón hacia Kirei, ya que ése había sido un acto de misericordia. Allison cayó al suelo, agotada.

Contra mí no podrás.- dijo Haydee, parándose junto a ella.

Eso es lo que tú crees.- replicó Allison.

Haydee alcanzó a ver la ira en los ojos de ella, milésimas de seguno antes de que Allison la tomara por los hombros y la lanzara hacia atrás. Haydee no se pudo defender y Allison aprovechó para estrellarle el rostro contra el suelo.

¡Suéltala!.- gritó Ken.

En tus sueños.- Haydee continuó golpeando la cabeza de Haydee contra el suelo.

No por nada era la Crueldad encarnada. Allison creó un hoyo negro de poder y estaba dispuesta a lanzar a lsu rival en él. Haydee, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer y se lanzó hacia atrás, haciendo que Allison pediera el equilibrio, y antes de que ella pudiera levantarse, Haydee la tomó por los hombros y se lanzó con ella hacia el vacío.

Siempre te amare, Ken.- dijo Haydee, antes de desaparecer junto con Allison.

Ken vio que el agujero negro se cerró después de que las dos chicas entraron en él, y apesadumbrado, se dio cuenta de que la pluma blanca que pasó volando frente a sus ojos sería el último recuerdo que él tendría de Haydee…

_La vita dell'amore_

_Dilette del cor mio_

_O felice, tu anima mia_

_Canta addio..._

Suien ya había desviado todos los ataques de Nella. La española no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

¿Sabes? Soy una persona que ha sido tratada muy injustamente.-comentó nella.- Soy una buena y excelente persona, pero ha sido Lily quien me ha tratado muy mal.

Suien la miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".

¿Lily qué tiene que ver en esto?.- preguntó ella.

Que por su culpa estamos metidas en esto.- respondió Nella.- Y eso no es justo.

Mira quién lo dice.- gruñó Suien.- Todas las Injusticias que han pasado con nosotras han sido por tu culpa.

Eso no es verdad, yo soy otra víctima inocente.- replicó Nella.- La desgraciada, la mala de la historia, es Lily.

Yo no sé ni por qué estamos discutiendo esto.- replicó Suien.

Ella lanzó un ataque contra Nella. Ésta lo esquivó con un revuelo de su largo cabello rizado. Nella desapareció por un momento, y Suien no supo que esperar.

¡Cuídate de ella!.- gritó Kojiro.

Nella apareció de repente y se acercó a Suien a toda velocidad y sacó un puñal que le clavó en la espalda a la japonesa. Suien gritó. Mucha sangre comenzó a salir por la herida, junto con una especie de líquido plateado: Nella había herido una de las alas de Suien.

Con eso bastará para que mueras.- sonrió Nella.- Casi nadie sabe que la mejor manera para matar a un Ángel es el herir sus alas.

Suien miró fijamente a Nella, y sin pensarla dos veces tomó un poco del líquido que salía de sus alas y lo untó en las alas negras de Nella. Ésta gritó.

Y la mejor manera de acabar con un Demonio es con la sangre de las alas de un Ángel.- replicó Suien.

Desgraciada.- gritó Nella.

Kojiro vio que ambas chicas caían al suelo, al tiempo que sus alas comenzaban a perder sus plumas. Kojiro se acercó a ellas y se dio cuenta de que ambas estaban comenzando a… Desaparecer…

Siempre se hace justicia.- sonrió Suien.

Nella desapareció en un grito mudo. Suien nunca dejó de sonreír, hasta que la última de sus plumas abandonó sus alas… Kojiro quiso tocarla, pero ella se fugó entre sus dedos, cual efímero sueño…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Canta per me, canción de Noir cantada por Yuki Kajiura. 

_Sé que la canción no tiene nada que ver, pero me la imaginé de fondo al tiempo que los Ángeles peleaban con sus Demonios._

_Por cierto, gracias a Jenny-chan por darme la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas…_


	26. Dos personas, un mismo sentimiento

Capítulo 25. Dos personas, un mismo sentimiento.

Lily y Kirei ya sabían que eso iba a pasar. Las otras cuatro Ángeles habían perdido la vida tratando de proteger a sus Elegidos.

- Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo.- dijo Kirei.

Lily no respondió inmediatamente. Su mente y su mirada estaban fijas en el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos grises que estaba frente a ella.

- No vayas a dejar que eso te derrote.- pidió Kirei.- O todo estará perdido. La Esperanza debe morir al último.  
- Pero al final siempre muere, ¿no?.- replicó Lily.

Kirei no respondió. Ya no dependía de ellas el descubrir si al final la Esperanza terminaría por dejar este mundo terrenal y convertirse nuevamente en espíritu.  
- Te dejo a Anya, pero recuerda que tendrás que dejármela para el final.- dijo Lily a Kirei.  
- Trataré de no mandarla al infierno.- respondió Kirei.  
- No puedes mandar al infierno al diablo mismo.- murmuró Lily.

Anya y Ellis miraban la escena. Ya cuatro Demonios y cuatro Ángeles habían pasado a mejor vida, ahora solo quedaban los más fuertes.

- Va a ser pan comido.- dijo Anya.- Contigo de nuestro lado no podemos perder.  
- Claro.- asintió Ellis.

Genzo no dejaba de mirar a Ellis, y no pudo evitar el compararse con él. Sí, era guapo, había que admitirlo, y tal parecía que era muy fuerte, pero quizás la pregunta más importante de todas era qué podía causar él en el corazón de Lily.

- Ahora sabré si aun tengo mi Esperanza.- murmuró él.  
- Eso quizás no, pero aun tienes tu Caos, querido.- replicó Anya, abrazando a Genzo por detrás.  
- Cuánto de no verte, Anya.- suspiró Genzo.- Pareciera que han pasado siglos.   
- Para mí sí lo fueron.- Anya pasó sus manos por el pecho de Genzo.- Sin tu calor y sin tus besos...

Anya mordisqueó el cuello de Genzo, y él sintió un enorme estremecimiento.

- No te resistas a mí.- murmuró Anya.- Yo sé que tú aun me quieres.  
- Eso no es cierto.- protestó Genzo, aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Porque aun sentía algo por Anya. Le parecía increíble, pero era cierto. Aun cuando Genzo sabía que Anya era su Demonio, que era cruel y despiadada, que había intentado matarla, él la seguía amando. 

- Sé lo que estás pensando.- dijo Anya, susurrando al oído de Genzo.- ¿Cómo es posible que me puedas seguir amando? Bueno, pues la respuesta es bien simple.   
- ¿Cuál es?.- quiso saber Genzo.- ¿Por qué me sigues estremeciendo hasta lo más profundo?

Anya lo soltó y emitió un bufido. Ella caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con Genzo.

- No puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta aun.- gruñó Anya.- Si hasta la Señorita Perfección te lo ha dicho. Tú me sigues amando porque amas a Lily.  
- Y ella y tú... .- Genzo comenzaba a entender.  
- Somos la misma persona.- completó Anya.- Por eso nos amas a ambas, por eso nos deseas a ambas y por eso te estremeces con ambas, porque las dos somos una, compartimos la misma alma y el mismo corazón, solo que yo tengo la parte más oscura y Lily la más clara. Y por eso las dos te amamos y vivimos solo para ti, aunque teóricamente yo te odio tanto como ella te ama  
- Y ahora sí que eso ya no lo entiendo.- dijo Genzo, confuso.- ¿Me amas o me odias?

Anya comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, agitando sus alas. Genzo trataba de no clavar su mirada en las caderas de la chica.

- Es confuso sí, pero recuerda que soy todo lo contrario a Lily, así que todo lo que ella ama yo debería de odiarlo. Y aquí es donde viene la paradoja, ya que a pesar de ser el Caos mismo, te amo con toda mi alma porque Lily también lo hace.  
- Eso es suficiente como para causarle dolor de cabeza a alguien que no esté preparado para comprenderlo  
- Pues no pienses demasiado en eso.- Anya abrazó a Genzo.- Mejor concéntrate en mí...

Genzo se quiso resistir, pero no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos color chocolate derretido de Anya, no importando que fueran más fríos que el hielo... Anya lo besó, y Genzo le correspondió, sin poner más resistencia. Hubo de pronto una corriente de energía sumamente poderosa que hizo que Genzo soltara a Anya. Él volteó hacia el sitio en donde provenía la energía y se dio cuenta de que Lily los observaba y que había sido ella quien había lanzado el ataque.

- Ya se puso celosa la señorita Perfección.- se mofó Anya.  
- Ni se te ocurra acercártele.- amenazó Lily.  
- Bah, no tienes derecho a prohibírmelo, ya que todo lo que te pertenece también es mío.- replicó Anya.  
- Genzo no.- protestó Lily.  
- Perdón que me meta, pero creo que ella tiene razón.- comentó Kirei.- Te estás poniendo celosa de ti misma.  
- ¿De qué lado estás?.- gruñó Lily.  
- Ya qué más da.- Kirei se encogió de hombros.  
- Peleemos.- gritó Lily.- Anda, Anya, acabemos con esto de una vez.  
- Creo que aun tienes un asunto pendiente antes que ella, Azu.- Ellis llegó en esos momentos, muy guapo, fuerte, varonil.- ¿O ya me olvidaste?  
- Ve y diviértete con tu ex novio.- dijo Anya.- Que él a mí no me produce ninguna tentación ni me estremece en lo más mínimo.  
- ¿Él no te causa ningún sentimiento?.- Genzo se sorprendió un poco.  
- No, porque yo nací después de que él murió.- contesto Anya.- De hecho, gracias a la muerte de Elliot yo pude venir a este mundo a traer el Caos. Así que, como ves, mejor te quedas conmigo ya que la dulce Lily querrá irse con su amorcito.  
- No dejes que ella te engatuse, no voy a abandonarte.- le dijo Lily a Genzo.- Vcree en mí.  
- Ya, si serás habladora.- replicó Anya.

Lily estuvo a punto de lanzarle a la pelirroja un potente ataque que bien hubiese podido acabar con ella, pero Kirei la detuvo.

- Piensa con la cabeza, no con el corazón.- la aconsejó Kirei.- No vas a ser de mucha utilidad ni para Genzo ni para nadie si te dejas llevar por tus impulsos.  
- Supongo que tienes razón.- gruñó Lily.- Me encargaré de Elliot.

Lily alzó el vuelo, sin dejar de mirar a Genzo. Él tuvo contacto visual con su Ángel y supo que ella le pedía que, pasara lo que pasara, nunca dejara de confiar en ella.

- ¿Vamos entonces?.- le dijo Lily a Elliot.  
- Te he estado esperando por años, preciosa.- respondió Ellis, alzando el vuelo tras ella.

Anya miró a Genzo con una sonrisa. 

- Te lo dije.- dijo.- Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo.  
- ¿Te olvidas de mí?.- preguntó Kirei, agitando sus alas, de manera que hubo una lluvia de plumas negras y blancas.   
- ¿Vas a intentar detenerme otra vez?.- se burló Anya.- ¿Se te olvida que la última vez tuviste que ser rescatada por Lily?  
- No volverá a ocurrir.- replicó Kirei.  
- Bueno, como quieras.- Anya suspiró.- Supongo que en algo me tengo que entretener mientras Ellis acaba con Lily.

Anya emprendió el vuelo. Kirei iba a hacerlo cuando Genzo la detuvo.

- No entiendo el por qué haces esto.- dijo él.   
- No lo hago por ti.- replicó Kirei.- Sino por Lily, le debo una. Además, ella me dijo que fuiste tú el que dio el voto que pondría las cosas a mi favor.  
- Hice lo que creí correcto.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.  
- Pues entonces yo estoy haciendo lo que creo lo correcto.- dijo Kirei.  
- ¿Y tu Protegido?  
- Él nunca ha estado en peligro en realidad.- contestó Kirei.- Obviamente que yo no puedo matarlo, y nadie más puede.  
- ¿Entonces debo sentirme seguro?.- preguntó Kazuki, en esos momentos.

Kirei lo miró con... ¿Ternura? Genzo creía que era ése sentimiento el que se reflejaba en los ojos de Kirei. Ella tuvo una visión, la última que habría de tener. Era sobre su futuro, y sobre el de las demás Ángeles. Era un futuro brillante, promisorio, pero Kirei sabía que de ella dependería que ese futuro se cumpliera.  
- Siéntete mejor cuando todo pase.- dijo ella a Kazuki.- Y nunca dejes de creer que tienes el poder de cambiar el Destino.  
- Eso sonó como a mensaje de tarjeta de felicitación.- comentó Kazuki, con una leve sonrisa.  
- O como a frase de superación personal.- comentó Genzo.- Algo poco común en ti.  
- Sí, eso lo sé.- suspiró Kirei.  
- ¿Vas a venir o no?.- gritó Anya, quien se cansó de esperar.   
- Ya voy.- Kirei emprendió el vuelo.- Erinia, no olvides nunca que te quiero.

Genzo y Kazuki miraron a la chica elevarse y enfrentarse a su Destino. Anya sacó nuevamente su lanza en forma de media luna, al tiempo que Kirei sacó su guadaña. Esta vez, fue Anya la que se lanzó el ataque, y Kirei la detuvo con su guadaña.

- Que no se te olvide que con un golpe de esta guadaña y te envío al más allá.- comentó Kirei.  
- Eso a mí no se me olvida, pero puedes recordárselo a Lily.- replicó Anya.

Una nube negra cubrió a las jóvenes. Anya trataba de reservar todo su poder del Caos para Lily, por lo que se limitaba a darle a Kirei golpes con su lanza.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?.- se burló Kirei.  
- Sabes que puedo hacer mucho más.- replicó Anya.- Es solo que ya me cansé de acabar contigo tan rápido.

Kirei no podía usar contra ella su golpe mortal, pero sí podía lanzarle ataques secundarios de dolor intenso. Sin embargo, Anya los repelía todos con su lanza. Los ataques caían muy cerca de en donde se encontraban Kazuki y Genzo.

- ¡Quítense de ahí!.- gritó Kirei.- ¡O no respondo!  
- Qué dulce.- gruñó Genzo.

Anya seguía lanzando golpes contra Kirei, la cual los rechazaba con su guadaña. Anya dudaba en enviar a la muchacha al Caos.

- Aun creo que tú y yo podemos dominar al mundo.- dijo Anya.  
- No me vas a hacer caer con ésa otra vez.- contestó Kirei.  
- Vamos, que sabes que mi oferta es tentadora.- insistió Anya.   
- Te tengo una oferta mejor: acabo contigo y yo domino el mundo.   
- Ya te lo dije una vez: no puedes destruirme. Yo soy eterna.

Y mientras Kirei y Anya continuaban peleando, Lily y Ellis se medían con la mirada.

- Has cambiado.- comentó Ellis.- Has crecido. Y te has puesto hermosa, como ninguna.  
- Lo dices como si me hubieses conocido desde antes.- comentó Lily, tranquila.- Y eso no fue así.  
- ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que pasamos juntos?.- Ellis puso cara de dolido.- Tuvimos una gran vida juntos, Azu.  
- Yo tuve una gran vida con Elliot, el cual no eres tú.- replicó Lily.- Tú no eres más que su clon, quizás tienes su recuerdos, pero no tienes su corazón.

Ellis la miró con tristeza y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Ay, mi querida Azu, quisiera que no me complicaras tanto las cosas.- murmuró él.  
- Yo también lo desearía.- susurró Lily.- Ni en mis peores pesadillas pensé que algo así podría ocurrir...

Ellis se lanzó contra ella, pero antes de que Lily pudiera reaccionar, él la abrazó con fuerza. Lily comenzó a sentir un dolor intenso, muy intenso, y su mente se sumergió en las tinieblas... 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

El fin de esta historia se acerca ya. Sé que quizás ahora quieren matarme por lo que le hice a las Ángeles, pero esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba... Así que, sigan conservando la Esperanza.


	27. Life in mono

**Capítulo 26. Life in mono.**

Lily abrió los ojos y se encontró en un cuarto de paredes blancas cuyas ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas azules. Ella, sorprendida, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. En el cuarto había un escritorio, un tocador de madera con su luna con espejo, un ropero y un librero. Había varios cuadros colgados en las paredes y varios muñecos de peluche acomodados en una repisa.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- murmuró Lily.- ¿En dónde estoy?

El lugar le parecía muy conocido, como si varios años atrás ella hubiese vivido ahí... Pero era imposible...

De pronto, se escuchó una voz que a Lily le paralizó el corazón...

¿Azucena, ya te despertaste?.- gritó una mujer.- Se te va a hacer tarde.

Lily saltó de la cama, y se encontró vestida con una pijama azul claro, cosa a la que no le prestó atención y bajó corriendo las escaleras. La casa le era sumamente familiar, pero lo que más le inquietaba era esa voz... Lily llegó a la sala en donde jugó cuando era niña, atravesó el comedor en donde celebró tantos cumpleaños y llegó a la cocina, en donde una mujer de edad mediana y que tenía el mismo tipo de color de ojos del chocolate derretido que tenía Lily...

¿Mamá?.- Lily estaba incrédula.- ¿Eres tú?

¿A quién te esperabas, a Vicente Fox?.- rió Evelyn, la madre de Lily.

¡Mamá!.- gritó Lily, al tiempo que abrazaba a su madre y se soltaba a llorar con fuerza.- ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

Pero si me viste anoche.- Evelyn rió un poco.

Para mí fueron mil años.- sollozó Lily.

Bueno, ya, deja de llorar, que se te va a hacer tarde.

¿Tarde para qué?.- cuestionó Lily.

Para la escuela, ¿o que no piensas ir a tu último día de clases en la Preparatoria?.- respondió Evelyn.

¿Preparatoria? ¿Último día de clases? ¿Y qué era ese lugar, el cual se parecía muchísimo a la casa en donde Lily vivió de niña?

¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?.- murmuró Lily, sin podérsela creer.

Ya cámbiate y deja de hacerte pato.- la regañó su madre.- Anda, que te prepararé un licuado de plátano.

Licuado de plátano. Evelyn sabía que ése era el licuado predilecto de Lily... Mejor dicho, de Azucena... La chica subió a su cuarto y miró con atención las fotografías que lo decoraban. Una de ellas hizo que el corazón de ella diera un vuelco... En dicha foto podía verse a un grupo de chicas de secundaria capitaneadas por la propia Lily, la cual sostenía un trofeo. Una leyenda al pie de la foto rezaba: "CAMPEONAS NACIONALES, TORNEO NACIONAL FEMENIL 199X".Lily tomó esa foto, y al hacerlo vio otra fotografía que casi la hizo desmayarse o creer que se estaba volviendo loca... En ella aparecían una Azucena adulta con un Elliot adulto... Lily dejó la foto del campeonato y tomó la otra. No podía ser posible...

¿Qué cosa?.- gritó Lily, dejando caer la foto al piso alfombrado.

De pronto, un tumulto de recuerdos llegaron a su mente como saetas ardientes: Lily renunciando a las Alas Guerreras y saliendo con vida del Castillo de Chapultepec en compañía de Elliot, Lily ganando el Torneo Nacional de Volleyball Femenil, Lily graduándose de la secundaria, Lily ingresando a la Preparatoria... Y de pronto, ella olvidó que en algún momento alguien la llamó Lily. Lo único que ella sabía era que se llamaba Azucena y que tenía un brillante futuro por delante...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo lo sintió. Fue como si Lily hubiese abandonado la Tierra.

No puede ser.- murmuró Genzo.- No pudiste haberte dado por vencida...

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Kazuki.

No lo sé.- Genzo echó a correr hacia la zona en donde supuestamente peleaban Lily y Ellis.

Al llegar, Genzo vio que Ellis estaba de espaldas a él, sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos.

¿Qué le hiciste?.- gritó Genzo.

Nada.- Ellis lentamente se dio la vuelta y Genzo vio que sostenía a Lily.- Simplemente la envié a un lugar mejor...

Déjala en paz.- amenazó Genzo.- O la vas a pagar muy caro.

¿Qué me puedes hacer tú?.- rió Ellis.- Aunque seas uno de los Elegidos eres un completo inútil. No puedes ni defenderte por ti solo.

Cállate.- rugió Genzo.- Ya te lo dije: deja a Lily en paz.

Y yo ya te dije que ella ya está en un lugar mejor.- Ellis miró a Lily con ternura.- Le he hecho un favor, está viviendo su más grande sueño ahora. ¿No sería egoísta el hacerla volver al mundo real en donde le espera un horrible Destino?

Genzo no supo que responder. Lily se veía muy tranquila, quizás Ellis tenía razón y ella estaba en un lugar mejor...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azucena se dirigía a la Preparatoria en donde supuestamente ella había estudiado los últimos tres años. Ese día sería su último día de clases ahí, y más tarde el periódico publicaría la lista de admitidos a la mejor Facultad de Medicina del país, y Azucena vería los resultados con sus amigos, esperando el haber sido admitida.

Hola, Azu.- la saludó Esmeralda, su mejor amiga de la Preparatoria.- ¿Ya estás lista para el gran final?

Estoy lista para vomitar.- respondió Azucena.- Los nervios me van a destrozar el estómago.

Seguro que pasas.- comentó Ana, otra amiga.- Eres la más ñoña de la prepa, segurito que te van a admitir en León.

Eso espero.- Azu suspiró.

La última clase estuvo salpicada de chistes, bromas, alegría por haber terminado y tristeza por tener que partir. A la salida de la clase, un chico fue corriendo a comprar el periódico.

Me muero por ver los resultados.- comentó Azucena, jalándose el cabello.

¿No vas a esperar a Elliot?.- preguntó Esmeralda, sorprendida.

Pero Elliot está muerto.- respondió Azucena, sin pensarlo.

Ana y Esmeralda soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

Oye, está bien que te hayas peleado con él ayer, ¿pero no crees que es demasiado el desearle la muerte?.- cuestionó Esmeralda.

Sí, ¿no crees que exageras?.- apoyó Ana.

Azucena se sorprendió. ¿Por qué había dicho que Elliot estaba muerto? Sí, era cierto que se habían peleado la noche anterior pero...

Ya, me merezco que quiera matarme.- comentó una voz que paralizó por segunda ocasión el corazón de Lily.

_The stranger sang a theme_

_From someone else´s dream_

_The leaves began to fall_

_And no one spoke at all…_

Azucena volteó y vio a Elliot parado detrás de ella, con un ramo de rosas color melón en la mano. Ella, sin poder contenerse, saltó hacia él y lo abrazó.

Vaya que estas rosas funcionan de maravilla.- rió Elliot.

No sabes cuanto me alegra verte.- sollozó Azucena.- No tienes una idea de cuánto te he extrañado...

Oye, lo lamento.- dijo Elliot, acariciando el cabello de Azucena.- Sé cuánto deseas el irte a estudiar Medicina a León, así que no seguiré pidiéndote que no te vayas. Quiero que cumplas tu sueño y que seas feliz, yo estaré contigo, a tu lado, pase lo que pase, vayas a donde vayas.

Azucena sonrió, y Elliot la besó. Ella se sintió muy extraña con ese beso, pues sus últimos recuerdos sobre el mundo real fueron borrados de un plumazo... Azucena aceptó el mundo en el que estaba como el real, y aceptó al cien por ciento que todo lo vivido con Genzo y con el resto de las Ángeles no había sido nada más que el sueño de una noche...

_But I can´t seem to recall_

_When you came along_

_Ingénue…_

Aquí está el periódico.- dijo Frank.- ¿Están listos para ver los resultados?

Azucena contuvo el aliento. El sueño de su vida dependía de ese periódico, y no de un grupo de Poderes de la Luz y de la Oscuridad...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La culpabilidad estaba haciendo que Genzo se diera por vencido. Él no podía olvidar que por causa suya Lily había perdido todo. Ellis había hecho que ella se sumiese en su más anhelado sueño. ¿Cuál sería ése? ¿Acaso Lily soñaba con un gran futuro al lado de... Elliot?

Sé lo que estás pensando.- dijo Ellis.- Muy seguramente quisieras saber lo que Lily sueña, ¿no? Y muy seguramente sabes que tú no figuras en ese sueño.

Lo sé.- reconoció Genzo.- Y lo admito. Me duele reconocerlo pero no me merezco estar ahí, cuando fui yo quien le quitó todo lo que ella más quería.

Al menos lo reconoces.- dijo Ellis.- Pero no te preocupes, que yo la cuidaré bien.

Estas palabras despertaron un sentimiento poderoso en Genzo. La voz de Sanae, la voz del Amor, le habló al oído.

**_Si la amas, busca lo que es mejor para ella..._**

Lo que es lo mejor para ella. Genzo sabía que Lily vivía su más grande sueño, pero también sabía que ella estaba viviendo una mentira...

_Ingenue..._

_I just don´t know what to do…_

Si supiera que le das la realidad más dulce, no diría nada.- dijo Genzo a Ellis.- Pero le estás dando la más farsa más grande, sin importar cuánto la desee ella, no es la realidad. Y por más dulce que sea la mentira, a la larga terminará por convertirse en amarga. Déjala ir.

No lo haré.- negó Ellis.- Ella se va a quedar conmigo.

No si yo puedo impedirlo.- replicó Genzo.

Él saltó hasta un promontorio alto, de manera que se acercó lo suficiente a Ellis y a Lily, quienes se mantenían suspendidos en el aire por la fuerza de las alas de él.

¿Qué pretendes hacer?.- gritó Ellis.

Hacerla volver.- respondió Genzo.- ¡Lily, tienes que despertar!

Las alas blancas de ella se agitaron levemente. Genzo lo tomó como una señal del Destino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azucena miró el periódico. No lo podía creer...

¡Pasé, pasé!.- gritó ella, emocionada.- ¡Pasé! ¡Voy a estudiar medicina en León!

¡Felicidades!.- gritaron Esmeralda, Ana y Frank al unísono. Elliot besó a Azucena.

Ella se estremeció. No por el beso, sino porque sintió como si alguien la hubiese estado llamando...

¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó Elliot.

Nada.- sonrió Azucena.- Es la emoción.

Vamos a festejar.- propuso Esmeralda.- Hoy por la noche, fiesta en mi casa.

¡Fabuloso!.- exclamó Ana.

Cuenten conmigo.- dijo Frank.

Con nosotros también.- añadió Elliot.- ¿Verdad, Azu?

Claro.- sonrió ella.

Esmeralda, Ana y Frank se despidieron. Elliot abrazó nuevamente a su chica.

Muy bien, preciosa.- dijo él.- Ahora yo te tengo una noticia más: también me iré a León.

¿Qué dices?.- se sorprendió Azucena.

Conseguí una beca para estudiar en el Tecnológico de allá.- sonrió Elliot.- No puedo estar lejos de ti. Me iré contigo a León. Tú eres mi Destino y no quiero dejarlo.

Azucena sintió otro estremecimiento. Esa sensación de que alguien la llamaba...

No parece alegrarte mucho la idea.- comentó Elliot.

No digas tonterías.- protestó Azucena.- Claro que me da gusto.

Las jacarandas estaban en flor y un viento suave comenzó a soplar, haciendo que las flores moradas cayeran sobre ellos.

Fue bajo una jacaranda donde te declaré mi amor.- comentó Elliot.- ¿Lo recuerdas?

Cómo olvidarlo.- respondió Azucena, con una sonrisa.

_The tree lined avenue_

_Begins to fade from view_

_Drowning past regrets_

_In tea an cigarettes…_

Azucena sabía que algo andaba mal. El viento que tumbaba las flores de jacaranda era una especie de augurio. El cielo se nubló de pronto y se cubrió de rayos. Azucena tuvo la repentina sensación de que las cosas a su alrededor parpadeaban y desparecían por momentos, como si se tratasen de hologramas.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- cuestionó Azucena.- ¿Por qué presiento que todo esto es una mentira?

_**Lily, por favor, tienes que volver...**_

No sé de qué hablas.- dijo Elliot.- Todo esto es realidad. Es tu realidad.

Con estas palabras, el mundo de Azucena pareció congelarse, como si alguien le hubiese puesto pausa a la imagen. Las flores de jacaranda quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

Ésta puede ser tu realidad, Azu.- dijo Elliot, tranquilamente.- Es lo que siempre has querido, ¿no?

Quizás.- admitió Azucena.- Pero...

Pero puedes ser tremendamente feliz.- la cortó Elliot.- No tienes por qué volver.

¿Volver a donde? A Azucena comenzaron a llegarle imágenes de un grupo de enmascarados que los emboscaban en el Castillo de Chapultepec y mataban a Elliot, imágenes de Azucena entrenando arduamente para proteger a un joven japonés y así poder cambiar el futuro...

_**Lily, por favor, vuelve. No quiero dejarte en un mundo irreal. Sé que la realidad no es tan hermosa ni tan perfecta como lo que sueñas, pero te juro que si vuelves conmigo haré hasta lo imposible por cambiar nuestro futuro y hacerlo perfecto...**_

Genzo.- murmuró Lily.

¿Quién es Genzo?.- preguntó Elliot.- No conoces a nadie con ese nombre en este mundo, Azucena.

Yo ya no soy Azucena.- negó Lily, moviendo la cabeza con tristeza.- Hace mucho que dejé de serlo... Ahora, mi nombre es Lily... Y tengo un Destino por cumplir, al lado de Genzo Wakabayashi…

_But I can´t seem to forget_

_When you came along_

_Ingénue…_

En ese momento, el mundo de Azucena desapareció y dio paso a la oscura realidad de Lily. Solo quedaron ella y Elliot, un Elliot que Lily sabía que era falso, como Ellis.

No tienes por qué hacerlo, Lily.- murmuró Elliot, muy triste.- Puedes ser feliz conmigo.

La verdad es que eso me encantaría.- musitó ella.- Pero no es la realidad. Y no puedo perderme por una mentira, más cuando me espera un amor sincero en la realidad.

Todo comenzó a perderse en un enorme remolino, el cual terminó por tragarse a Elliot quien no dejó de mirarla con tristeza hasta el último instante...

En ese momento, Genzo alcanzó a estirarse lo suficiente y tocó la mano de Lily. Ella abrió los ojos.

Genzo.- murmuró Lily.

¿Cómo es posible?.- Ellis se sorprendió.- No puede ser que hayas conseguido salir de ese sueño.

Lily se separó de Ellis y se fue con Genzo.

Él me sacó de mi falsa realidad, y me hizo ver que aun queda una esperanza de un futuro hermoso en esta realidad.- dijo Lily, encarando a Ellis, y sin soltar a Genzo de la mano.

Ah, qué demonios.- suspiró Ellis.- No creí que el amor que se tienen ustedes fuese tan grande...

Pues ahora ya lo sabes.- replicó Genzo.

Y ahora, debo encargarme de terminar contigo.- añadió Lily.- Por jugar con algo tan importante como mis sueños.

Lily soltó a Genzo de la mano y se elevó. Él vio cómo los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas.

_Ingenue..._

_I just don´t know what to do…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Life in mono, **interpretada por Mono._

_Las jacarandas son árboles que crecen en México y que dan unas lindísimas flores de color morado, que cuando caen al suelo crean un hermoso paisaje de tonos lilas._

_Vicente Fox es el actual presidente de México, de aquí al 2 de Diciembre del 2006, a menos que otra cosa suceda._

Dos o tres capítulos, quizás...


	28. Wherever you will go

**Capítulo 27. Wherever you will go.**

Ellis suspiró. Realmente no tenía que recurrir a una batalla, pero en fin...

Como quieras.- él se encogió de hombros.- Si quieres que peleemos, pues peleamos.

Lily sacó entonces una reluciente y hermosa espada, de empuñadura azul plateado, su arma. Ellis sacó otra espada, con empuñadura gris oscuro.

De verdad, quisiera no tener que hacerlo.- murmuró Lily.- Pero debo acabar contigo...

¿De verdad crees que podrás?.- se burló Ellis.- No podrías acabar con tu querido novio.

Genzo quería decir algo que le diera ánimos a Lily, pero no podía, porque sabía que esa pelea era solo de ella.

So lately, I've been wondering

Who will be there to take my place…

When I'm gone, you'll need love

To light the shadows on your face

Ellis fue el primero en atacar, Lily detuvo el golpe con su espada. Ellos se enfrascaron en un gran duelo de esgrima. Hasta Kirei y Anya estaban sorprendidas.

No creí que Kielo fuera tan buena en el manejo de la espada.- comentó Kirei.

¿Pues de quién crees que lo aprendí?.- cuestionó Anya.

Al menos reconoces que tienes sus cualidades.- replicó Kirei.

No sus cualidades, solo sus habilidades.- negó Anya.- Recuerda que yo soy su parte más oscura.

Kirei analizó las palabras dichas por Anya. Según lo que el Ángel de la Muerte sabía, Anya había nacido gracias a la muerte de Elliot, ya que Lily acumuló en su interior un odio y rencores intensos hacia el mundo por lo sucedido. Entonces, quizás Lily se negó a aceptar esos oscuros sentimientos hasta el punto en que éstos estallaron en la forma de Anya. Y quizás si Lily reconociera esos sentimientos, podría derrotar más fácilmente a Anya... Pero claro, esto no sería fácil, ya que al parecer la mexicana se negaba a aceptar su pasado como un hecho para poder afrontar su futuro, y esto se notaba por la manera en como Lily peleaba con Ellis. Claramente se veía que la muchacha se negaba a atacar en serio.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Lily?.- murmuró Genzo.- Yo sé que no es fácil para ti, pero debes superarlo.

If a great wave should fall

It would fall upon us all

And between the sand and stone

Could you make it on your own

Por más que quería, Lily no podía hacerle daño a Ellis. Él era físicamente igual a Elliot, e incluso tenía todos sus recuerdos, y eso era demasiado para ella. "No puedo lastimarlo", pensó ella. "No puedo hacerle daño".

Vamos, preciosa.- insistía Ellis.- Si te unes a nosotros podremos conquistar al mundo.

¿Qué?.- se sorprendió Lily.- ¿Que domine contigo al mundo?

Si te unes a Anya y dejas que ella gobierne, podemos llamar a la Guerra y con eso haremos el fin del mundo que conocemos, tan perdido ya, este mundo que nos quitó a los dos nuestras vidas.- explicó Ellis.- Crearemos un mundo nuevo y seremos felices en él.

Lily dejó de pelear por un momento. ¿Un mundo nuevo con Elliot? Sonaba tentador...

¿Para qué seguir peleando por un planeta que ya no tiene remedio?.- insistió Elliot.- Mejor lo destruimos y creamos uno nuevo.

Lo dices como si se tratara de un dibujo en una hoja de papel que puedes tirar a la basura y hacer uno nuevo.- gruñó Genzo.

Para ti quizás no sea tan fácil, pero para Lily y Anya sería pan comido.- replicó Ellis, mirándolo con desdén.- Entre las dos podrían acabar con este mundo completo y entonces yo las ayudaría a construir uno nuevo.

¿Qué te crees Adán y a ellas las crees Eva o qué?.- bufó Genzo.- Lo que dices son solo estupideces.

No tengo ni siquiera el por qué hacerte caso.- dijo Ellis.- No eres nadie importante.

Genzo apretó los puños. Se sentía impotente, ya que Ellis tenía razón al decir que él no era nada más que un completo inútil, no tenía ningún poder especial ni tenía alas ni nada que pudiera permitirle ayudar a Lily, mucho menos salvar al mundo.

Sé lo que estás pensando.- comentó Kazuki.- ¿Cómo es que vamos a salvar el mundo si nos estamos enfrentando a gente con poderes especiales?

Y creo que todos pensamos lo mismo.- añadió Tsubasa.

Genzo volteó. Detrás de él se encontraban Taro, Tsubasa, Kojiro y Ken, los cuatro destrozados por la muerte de sus Ángeles.

Evidentemente, nunca vamos a tener poderes de ese tipo.- comentó Hyuga.- Así que tendremos que buscar una manera de salvarnos a todos a nuestra manera.

Genzo comprendió en ese momento cual era el Destino de él y de sus demás amigos. No iban a salvar al mundo peleando con trajes de fantasía y espadas mágicas, iban a salvarlo con el único poder que ellos realmente tenían...

Tienes que evitar que Lily pierda.- dijo Taro.- Ella es la Esperanza y si ella muere, todo estará perdido. Tú eres su Protegido, es tu deber salvarla.

Lo sé.- replicó Genzo.- Y ahora sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

Genzo se dispuso a ir tras Ellis y Lily, quienes seguían batallando, lanzando ataques de energía y haciendo chocar sus espadas. Lily se defendía lo mejor que podía, pero Ellis estaba minando cada ves más sus defensas.

¿Recuerdas cuando entrenábamos juntos por las tardes para entrar a la selección de volleyball?.- Ellis atacaba la mente y el corazón de Lily.- Fue en esas tardes cuando me enamoré de ti.

Tú no eres Elliot, tú no puedes recordar eso.- replicó Lily, esquivando los ataques.

¿Y recuerdas cuando la profesora de inglés me corrió de la clase porque te hice reír?.- insistió Ellis.- Eras su mejor alumna y yo había hecho que te distrajeras.

Cállate, ya, por favor.- Lily comenzó a llorar.- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Porque quiero que estemos juntos.- murmuró Ellis.- Solo yo puedo hacerte feliz...

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go…

Anya dejó súbitamente de atacar a Kirei. Ésta se sorprendió.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya te das por vencida?.- preguntó Kirei, burlonamente.

No necesito acabar contigo.- respondió Anya.- Cuando Ellis convenza a Lily de unirse a ella, todo estará perdido. Yo tomaré el mando y podré convocar a la Guerra. Cuando eso pase, ni la Muerte misma ni los Elegidos podrán evitar la destrucción del mundo.

Entonces Kirei lo comprendió todo también, Anya únicamente la estaba entreteniendo para que Ellis pudiera hacer su trabajo. Si Anya y Lily se unían en una sola, Kirei no podría detenerlas. Kirei se lanzó detrás de Ellis y de Lily, si quería impedir el fin de todo tendría que matar a la chica.

Ni se te ocurra.- la detuvo Anya.- No te lo voy a permitir.

Kirei le lanzó a Anya su golpe de Muerte, pero ella lo recibió de lleno en el pecho sin moverse.

Gracias, era lo que necesitaba para minar la energía de Lily.- sonrió Anya.

Kirei miró con horror cómo Lily al instante perdía sus alas. La chica cayó en picada al suelo.

¡No!.- gritó Kirei.

Lily sintió un dolor enorme, justo en el sitio en donde el ataque de Kirei le había dado a Anya. Lily sintió que sus alas se iban y que se sumía en la más completa oscuridad...

"Lo siento", murmuró ella. "He perdido...".

And maybe, I'll find out

The way to make it back someday

To watch you, to guide you…

"**No te rindas... Él cuenta contigo...".**

Lily no sabía de dónde venía esa voz, la voz de Elliot, el verdadero Elliot.

No puedo más.- confesó Lily.- Me han pegado en donde más me duele...

Pero no te puedes rendir.- replicó Elliot.- Él confía en ti.

¿Él?.- Lily se sorprendió un poco.

Genzo.- respondió Elliot.- Tú eres su vida, y aunque me duela reconocerlo, él es la tuya. Ahora comprendo que yo no fui nada más que el mecanismo que habría de desencadenar los hechos que habrían de juntarlos a ustedes, dos personas que nacieron para estar juntas.

Elliot, tú sabes cuánto te quise y... .- comenzó a decir Lily.

Lo sé, y te agradezco porque a su tiempo me diste tu corazón, pero ahora es momento de que continúes tu vuelo al sol.- interrumpió Elliot.- No te preocupes, por mí está bien, quiero que seas feliz, no me importa que sea Genzo el hombre que lo haga. Ahora regresa. Haces mucha falta por allá.

Nunca voy a olvidarte.- murmuró ella.

Through the darkest of your days

If a great wave should fall

It would fall upon us all

Well I hope there's someone out there

Who can bring me back to you…

Lily abrió los ojos y se encontró entre los brazos de Genzo. Él la había atrapado cuando ella cayó.

Están cayendo ángeles del cielo.- murmuró Genzo, sonriendo.

Creo que ya me hice tonta mucho tiempo.- dijo Lily, sonriendo levemente, al tiempo que se incorporaba.- Debo darle punto final a esto.

Pero has perdido tus alas.- observó Genzo, preocupado.- ¿Cómo vas a enfrentarlo a él así?

No te preocupes, voy a poder hacerlo.- replicó Lily.

¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Porque soy la Esperanza, ¿lo olvidas?.- Lily sonrió plenamente.

Ellis se paró a pocos metros de ellos. Escondió sus alas y comenzó a caminar.

Para que veas que no te dejo en desventaja, corazón, pelearé sin mis alas.- dijo Ellis.- Anda.

Lily se lanzó contra Ellis y se enfrascó con él en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos s fueron acercando peligrosamente al borde del acantilado que pendía sobre el mar.

¡Lily, ten cuidado!.- gritó Genzo.

Anya tuvo una idea. Le lanzó a Kirei un golpe de Caos lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerla por algunos minutos y fue detrás de los dos jóvenes que peleaban al borde del acantilado.

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go…

Lily se dio cuenta del golpe que lanzó Anya y se distrajo. Ellis aprovechó para tumbarla al piso y le puso las manos alrededor del cuello.

¡Voy a acabar contigo!.- gritó Ellis.

¡Lily!.- gritó Genzo, queriendo ir a ayudarla, pero Anya llegó por detrás y lo detuvo.

Quieto, mi amor.- dijo ella.- No intervengas.

Ellis comenzó a apretar con fuerza el cuello de Lily. Ella intentó clavarle su espada en la espalda a él, pero al final no pudo hacerlo... Lily ya comenzaba a ver oscuro, el aire le faltaba... Pero justo cuando estaba por morir, Ellis soltó su cuello.

¡No puedo hacerlo!.- gritó él, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¡No puedo matarla!

Runaway with my heart

Runaway with my hope

Runaway with my love…

Anya suspiró, soltando a Genzo, y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

Ya sabía yo que tú también te arrepentirías en el último minuto.- dijo Anya.- Todos lo hacemos cuando se trata de matar a quien amamos. Pero entonces ya no me vas a ser nada útil.

Ella le lanzó a Ellis un golpe de Caos que lo hizo a él perder el equilibrio y caer por el acantilado, pero Lily consiguió levantarse y sujetarlo por una mano.

Resiste.- pidió ella.- Te subiré.

Ah, no, no lo harás.- replicó Anya, dispuesta a tirar a Lily también.

Pero Genzo adivinó el pensamiento de Anya y se fue con todo contra ella, la abrazó y se lanzó con ella por el acantilado, cosa que resultaba algo estúpida ya que Anya tenía alas y podía volar, pero al menos la distrajo para evitar que lastimara a Lily.

¡No!.- Lily gritó y alcanzó a tomar a Genzo por el brazo. Él soltó a Anya y la muchacha cayó.

No puedes con los dos.- dijo Genzo.- Suéltame.

¡No!

I know now, just quite how

My life and love might still go on

In your heart and your mind

I'll stay with you for all of time…

Lily sostenía a Ellis por una mano y a Genzo por la otra. El peso de ambos la estaba arrastrando al precipicio.

Suéltame.- pidió Genzo.- No quiero que caigas conmigo.

Preciosa, ayúdame a subir.- dijo Ellis.- Aun podemos llegar muy lejos juntos.

No... .- Lily lloraba francamente.- No, por favor...

No podía ser peor. En cada mano Lily tenía la vida de los dos hombres que más había amado y que más la habían amado.

Lily, por favor, suéltame.- pidió Genzo.- Quizás no pueda salvar al mundo pero sí podré salvarte a ti...

Lily sintió que Genzo la soltaba y que la mano comenzaba a resbalarse. Ellis, por el contrario, la sujetó a ella con más fuerza.

No me sueltes, preciosa.- pidió él.

Adiós, Lily.- dijo Genzo.- Siempre te amaré...

La mano de él se soltó de la de Lily. Ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, soltó a Ellis para atrapar a Genzo... Ellis cayó al vacío. En sus ojos se reflejó la derrota... Lily ayudó a subir a Genzo, sin dejar de llorar.

No quería que hicieras eso.- dijo Genzo, afligido.- No quería causarte más dolor.

No me arrepiento, y volvería a hacerlo si fuera necesario.- replicó Lily.- Tú eres a quien yo amo, pero no entiendo el por qué siempre tengo que tomar este tipo de decisiones.

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go…

Anya, por supuesto, usó sus alas cuando Genzo la arrojó y consiguió además el atrapar a Ellis.

Lo siento, fallaste.- dijo Anya.- Debo acabar contigo.

No, Anya, dame otra oportunidad.- pidió Ellis.

Lo siento, a mí no me vas a convencer.- replicó Anya.- Recuerda que yo no siento nada por ti.

Y con uno de sus más certeros y peligrosos golpes, Anya envió a Ellis al Caos. Lily lo sintió, y se liberó en ella todo el dolor que había estado conteniendo...

Una gran nube de energía se liberó. Todos lo sintieron y tuvieron que cubrirse los rostros para poder protegerse de tal cantidad de poder. Anya comenzó a reír, su cabello se volvió más rojo y su traje cambió y se volvió negro.

No puede ser.- murmuró Kirei, quien consiguió salir del Caos.

¿Qué está pasando?.- gritó Kazuki.

El poder de Anya se ha liberado.- explicó Kirei.- La Guerra ha llegado.

Anya se elevó por los cielos ahora oscurecidos, con unas potentes y enormes alas que la sostenían por encima de todos. Detrás de ella comenzó a dibujarse la forma de un ave mitológica, el Ave Fénix Negro.

Gracias, querida Lily.- dijo Anya, al tiempo que los demás la miraban aterrados.- Liberaste tu último odio con la muerte de Ellis y me has dado el poder absoluto. Ahora, soy la Guerra misma, y he de acabar con este mundo de una vez por todas.

Genzo, Kazuki, Taro, Ken, Kojiro y Tsubasa sintieron que todo estaba perdido...

If I could turn back time

I'll go wherever you will go

If I could make you mine

I'll go wherever you will go…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

Lo que Elliot le dice a Lily en esta parte fue tomado de la canción de "**Vuelos"** de Fernando Delgadillo.

**Wherever you will go**, es interpretada por The Calling.

Si todo sale como lo planeé, solo faltarán dos capítulos para el final.


	29. Un mismo Corazón, una misma Esperanza

**Capítulo 28. Un mismo Corazón, una misma Esperanza.**

Todo era confusión. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras que relampagueaban, pero a pesar de eso la figura del Ave Fénix Negro se dibujaba perfectamente contra el sielo ennegrecido. Las alas de Anya creían cada vez más y se notaba que se llenaba de energía.

Ahora que sí que nos va a cargar la fregada.- exclamó Taro.

¿Qué está pasando?.- quiso saber Ken.

La Guerra ha llegado.- respondió Kirei.- El final de todo.

¿La guerra?.- cuestionó Kojiro.

La Guerra.- repitió Kirei.- Una vez que todos los Poderes de la Oscuridad se unan convocarán a la Guerra para que lo destruya todo. Es la parte final de la Leyenda. Eso significa que los Poderes de la Luz fracasaron en su intento por encontrar un motivo para evitar que el mundo fuese destruido.

La leyenda dice que los Poderes de la Oscuridad quiere destruir al mundo porque la humanidad se ha vuelto insensible y que ya no merecen seguir viviendo en él, ¿cierto?.- Taro recordó lo que Rika le había dicho.- Y que los Poderes de la Luz debían encontrar un motivo que impidiera la destrucción del planeta, o sea, nosotros. Nosotros somos ese motivo, ¿no? Y no estamos muertos. No todo está perdido.

Sí, pero el final de la Leyenda dice que si algo terrible ocurre los Poderes de la Oscuridad pueden convocar a la Guerra y entonces será el final de todo. Ni los Poderes de la Luz ni los mismos Elegidos pueden hacer algo para salvar al mundo.- replicó Kirei.- Y Anya es la Guerra misma. Punto final. El final de todo. Fallamos.

Todos suspiraron, desalentados. Definitivamente, nadie podría detener a la pelirroja que estaba suspendida en el aire, reuniendo energía que provenía de quien sabe donde.

No hemos fallado aun.- negó Lily, enérgicamente.

Kirei volteó a verla, sorprendida. Lily y Genzo se reunieron con ellos, ella con las alas rotas y él con las manos destrozadas.

¿Aun queda una esperanza?.- se burló Kirei.

Siempre queda una Esperanza.- replicó Lily.- Puedo detener a Anya.

¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?.- cuestionó Tsubasa, mirando con miedo a la mujer que amenazaba por destruirlo todo.- Porque me gustaría saberlo.

Anya es mi otro yo.- contestó Lily.- Es mi alterego. Por mi culpa ella nació, yo debo saber cómo detenerla y debo intentarlo, cueste lo que cueste.

La frase "cueste lo que cueste" no le agradó a Genzo.

No me digas que arriesgarías tu vida por detenerla.- musitó Genzo.

¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?.- cuestionó Lily.- Es mi deber. Y además, deseo hacerlo, porque quiero protegerte a como de lugar, aun a costa de mi propia vida.

Cuando das tu vida por proteger algo que amas, estás mostrando tu determinación de volver con vida.- citó Genzo.- Lo leí en alguna parte. Y realmente espero que sea cierto.

Por respuesta, Lily solo sonrió.

Kirei, necesito pedirte un último favor.- pidió Lily.

Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.- contestó Kirei.- Aunque no creo servir de mucho.

Sirves más de lo que te imaginas.- sonrió Lily, hablándole en voz muy baja a Kirei.- Tú eres la clave fundamental de todo esto. Sin ti, nada de esto podría ser posible. Quiero que nunca lo olvides.

Kirei entendió en su momento el significado de esas palabras, pero esperaba que no fuesen ciertas...

¿Y bien?.- preguntó Kirei.- ¿En qué deseas que te ayude?

Quiero que repares mis alas.- pidió Lily.- Tú las destruiste, tú puedes repararlas.

Parecieras una niña que me reclama por haber roto su muñeca favorita.- bromeó Kirei.

Vaya momentos que escoges para comenzar a sentirte comediante.- gruñó Lily.

Sí, lo sé.

Y los Protegidos vieron algo asombroso: de las manos de Kirei surgió una potente energía de luz que ella usó para curar las alas de Lily.

Aun así, el daño es muy grande.- advirtió Kirei.- Pero no hablo del daño a tus alas sino a tu cuerpo. Hice todo lo que pude, pero el resto depende de ti.

Gracias.- sonrió Lily.

Ella extendió sus alas, pero antes de alzar el vuelo se acercó a Genzo y le sonrió.

Volveré.- prometió ella.

Después, Lily emprendió el vuelo. Genzo, muy a su pesar, tuvo que dejarla ir...

Anya contempló a la chica del maltratado traje azul de pelea que se acercaba a ella, su otro yo.

Te estaba esperando.- dijo Anya.

Anya, debemos convertirnos en una sola.- dijo Lily.

¡Ja! ¿Crees que a estas alturas voy a aceptar eso?.- rió Anya, con sarcasmo.- Yo he tomado el control, yo tengo todo el poder, ya no te necesito.

Siempre me vas a necesitar.- replicó Lily.- Porque sigues siendo una parte de mí. No importa cuánto te tardes en reconocerlo, pero tarde que temprano te vas a dar cuenta.

¡Yo no te necesito!.- gritó Anya.- ¿Qué no lo ves? He triunfado, soy tremendamente poderosa. No me importa que haya yo nacido de ti, ahora soy independiente.

Puedes repetir eso cuantas veces quieras, pero no engañas a nadie, ni siquiera a ti misma.- Lily luchaba por no dejarse llevar por la corriente del Caos que amenazaba con destruirlo todo.- Y la prueba más fehaciente de ello es que no me has matado aun, aun cuando sabes que estoy indefensa y que soy menos fuerte que tú.

Anya no dijo nada, pero rayos relampaguearon furiosos detrás de ellas.

No acabo contigo porque ya no eres tan importante para que lo haga por separado.- replicó Anya, con ira contenida.- Morirás junto con todos los demás cuando el mundo sea destruido.

Sé como te sientes ahora.- habló Lily con voz suave.- Tu mente sigue siendo la mía, tu corazón sigue siendo el mío. Te sientes sola, triste, sin amor... Crees que todos los que te amaron y a quienes amaste te han abandonado, que lo has perdido todo...

Cállate.- rugió Anya, en cuyos ojos se reflejó la soledad.

Sientes que nada tiene sentido, que todo está perdido.- continuó Lily.- Y que no ha motivo ni esperanza alguna que te permita seguir viviendo.

¡No necesito esperanza!.- gritó Anya.- ¡El Caos me da todo lo que necesito!

Lily suspiró. Debía decírselo a Anya si quería detenerlo todo.

Ya no seguiré escuchándote.- amenazó Anya.- Acabaré contigo.

Anya sacó su lanza, la cual también había cambiado de forma, y se lanzó contra Lily. Ella, rauda y veloz, sacó su espada y comenzó a luchar con Anya. El choque de ambas armas sacaban destellos de luz y energía.

Kirei observaba todo, al igual que el resto. Ella quería ayudar, hacer algo, participar en la batalla por salvar al mundo, pero dos voces, las Voces de los dos Poderes que vivían en ella, la mantuvieron en su sitio.

"No es tu momento, Kirei".

Así que Kirei se quedó quieta, confiando y esperando. Lily hacía todo lo que podía por defenderse, pero era más que obvio que Anya era mucho más fuerte.

¿Cuánto tiempo más crees poder resistir?.- inquirió Anya, burlonamente.- No puedes contra mí.

No pretendo derrotarte.- replicó Lily.- Quiero ayudarte.

Ya no necesito tu ayuda.- Anya esbozó una leve sonrisa de triunfo.

La pelirroja agarró su lanza y, sin dudarlo, la arrojó contra Lily y ésta no se movió. Genzo, atónito, vio como la lanza hería a Lily, y vio como el cuerpo de Anya sufría daño, como siempre, pero que sus heridas se reparaban inmediatamente.

Te lo dije.- sonrió Anya.- Ya no te necesito.

Lily estaba muy débil. Le costaba trabajo el seguir peleando, sus fuerzas estaban llegando al límite y por momentos la vista se le nublaba. Pero no iba a darse por vencida.

Por favor.- murmuró ella.- Sé que estás ahí. Tú me has mantenido con vida en este momento y has batallado junto conmigo. Necesito tu ayuda. Dame la fuerza para pelear, tú que nunca mueres, Esperanza eterna.

Y la Esperanza habló. Le dio a Lily las fuerzas necesarias para poder afrontar su Destino y le dijo la forma en cómo debía de hacerlo. Lily aceptó su Destino.

Lo siento.- dijo Lily a Anya.- Perdóname, Anya.

¿Qué te perdone?.- se sorprendió Anya, como era de esperarse.

Sí, perdóname.- insistió Lily.- Por haberte dejado sola.

¿Haberme dejado sola? ¿De qué rayos hablas?.- fueron las preguntas de Anya.

Y las preguntas de todos los demás. Ni Kirei, ni Genzo ni el resto entendían el por qué Lily estaba pidiéndole perdón a Anya.

Te dejé sola todos estos años.- continuó Lily, agitando levemente sus alas.- Me negué a aceptar que tenía esos sentimientos tan horribles en mí. Te ignoré, te enterré en lo más profundo de mi corazón y te ordené que nunca te atrevieras a salir. Y a ti no te quedó más remedio que obedecer.

Yo no salí porque estaba esperando el momento oportuno, no porque tú me lo mandaras.- replicó Anya, furiosa, aunque su voz tuvo un leve temblor.

Te dejé sola.- repitió Lily.- Me pediste muchas veces, en la soledad de la noche, que hablara contigo, que te dejara salir para que no estallaras de otra manera.

¡Deja de decir eso!.- la petición de Anya era más una súplica que una orden. La corriente de energía dejó de crecer y se mantuvo quieta, aunque el Fénix Negro ya había extendido sus alas y había soltado un graznido.

Me negué a escucharte, te di la espalda.- continuó Lily.- Y me negué aceptarte, a ti, a una parte de mí misma. Porque no quería creer que yo pudiera ser capaz de tener sentimientos de odio y de muerte, pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo y de tantas cosas sucedidas he comprendido que es normal que cuando un humano sufre una pérdida importante puede tener en su interior sentimientos oscuros, como los que te dieron vida, pero que no por tener esos sentimientos significa ya por fuerza que va a volverse en alguien "malo". Son nuestras decisiones las que al final nos hacen ser lo que somos, y nosotras estamos a tiempo de ser algo mejor.

Anya estaba luchando una batalla interna. Las palabras de Lily, su sincero perdón por haberla ignorado estaban haciendo una huella importante en la chica, aunque por otro lado el odio y el dolor de tantas pérdidas la estaban llamando al lado oscuro.

¡Ya basta!.- rugió Anya, quien tomó nuevamente su lanza y se lanzó hacia Lily con todo, pero momentos antes de llegar, algo detuvo a la pelirroja y la lanza se rompió en mil pedazos.

Anya se dejó caer al suelo, a pocos metros de en donde se encontraban los Elegidos y Kirei. Genzo intentó acercarse, movido por el amor hacia esa mujer que era la otra mitad de Lily.

No te muevas.- le ordenó Kirei, aun impulsada por la Muerte y la Vida.

Genzo obedeció. Lily bajó volando lentamente hasta Anya y le extendió la mano.

Perdóname.- insistió Lily.- Déjame corregir mi error. No volveré a darte la espalda, no volveré a negar lo que soy. Volvamos a ser una misma, Anya. Te prometo que no volverás a estar sola, nunca más.

Anya se debatía entre dos fuerzas poderosas que la llamaban. Ella levantó la mirada y vio los ojos de Lily, se vio a ella misma... Anya extendió la mano... Y tomó la que Lily le ofrecía... Algo asombroso comenzó a suceder: Anya y Lily se elevaron por el cielo y una luz intensa las cubrió. Ambas comenzaron a girar, se abrazaron, y al hacerlo, hubo un destello que cegó a los demás...

Genzo sabía que algo asombrosamente milagroso había ocurrido. Ya no sentía la presencia de su Ángel y de su Demonio, ahora solo sentía a una sola persona...

Él alzó la mirada y vio que Lily bajó volando, vestida con un traje blanco y un par de alas blancas muy hermosas y poderosas. Kirei se quedó con la boca abierta.

El Ángel la Paz.- murmuró Kirei.- La última parte de la Leyenda...

¿Qué cosa?.- musitó Genzo.

El Ángel de la Paz.- repitió Kirei.- La Leyenda dice que si se consigue que la Esperanza permanezca viva aun cuando todo esté perdido, el Ángel de la Paz vendrá a acabar con la Guerra...

¿Pero por qué el Fénix Negro y toda esa energía negativa no ha desaparecido?.- preguntó Kazuki.

Porque Anya consiguió liberar el poder suficiente como para que el FénixNegro actúe por sí solo.- contestó Kirei, desalentada.

O sea, que de todos modos, perdimos.- gruñó Kojiro.

Hombres de poca fe.- sonrió Lily.- Nunca deben de decir que todo está perdido antes de que termine el partido. ¿Y se dicen jugadores de fútbol?

Todos sonrieron, en especial Genzo.

¿Y cuál es tu plan maestro?.- quiso saber Ken.

Puedo detenerlo todo, llamando al Fénix de la Luz.- dijo Lily.

Si haces eso, no podré evitar que traspases el umbral al más allá.- advirtió Kirei.

Lo sé.- asintió Lily.- Estoy conciente.

No.- negó Genzo, corriendo hacia Lily.- No lo puedo permitir. No puedo dejarte ir.

Lily descendió hasta donde se encontraba Genzo y tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos.

Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida fue el haberte conocido.- susurró ella.- Te amo. Y confío plenamente en ti. Por favor, nunca lo olvides.

No quiero perderte.- murmuró él.

No lo harás.- contradijo ella.- Siempre estaré contigo...

Lily y Genzo se besaron. Las alas de ella se agitaron y se extendieron majestuosamente y los cubrieron por un momento. Después, Lily se separó y se elevó de nuevo.

Te amo.- murmuró Genzo.

Cuando ofreces tu vida por proteger algo que amas, estás mostrando tu determinación de regresar con vida.- sonrió Lily.

Después, ella miró a Kirei. Y ésta comprendió una vez más el mensaje... Lily se acercó a la enorme ave negra que gritaba y agitaba sus alas frente a ella y cerró los ojos, entregándose a su Destino. Entonces todos escucharon que Lily comenzó a cantar, con la voz más bella que cualquiera de ellos hubiese escuchado jamás, y detrás de Lily comenzó a dibujarse una enorme y bellísima ave mitológica hecha de la más pura energía... El Ave Fénix de la Luz.

Es hermosa.- murmuró Genzo.

Lily abrió los ojos, alzó la mirada y elevó su canto. El Fénix de la Luz cantó entonces con ella, extendió sus alas y cubrió al Fénix Negro por completo. Genzo, Taro, Tsubasa, Kojiro, Ken, Kazuki y Kirei vieron como toda la energía oscura era consumida por la fuente de luz... El Fénix Negro desapareció y el Fénix de la Luz comenzó a hacer lo propio, llevándose a Lily consigo.

Siempre te amaré.- murmuró ella, mirando a Genzo con una dulce sonrisa.

Y yo a ti.- murmuró Genzo.

Las energías desaparecieron, el cielo se despejó y todo volvió a ser como antes, con excepción de las plumas blancas que caían del cielo, las cuales le anunciaban a Genzo que Lily, su Ángel, se había ido...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

La frase que dice Genzo a Lily de: "Cuando ofreces tu vida por proteger algo que amas, estás mostrando tu determinación de regresar con vida", la dijo la madre de Keiichi Morisato, personaje de "Ah, my Goddes!", en el manga.

Ahora sí. Si me lo permiten, el próximo capítulo será el final...


	30. En busca de un Futuro distinto

**Capítulo 29. En busca de un Futuro distinto.**

Todo parecía estar demasiado quieto. Las plumas no trataron en desaparecer y aunque Genzo trató, no pudo tocar ninguna.

¿Y ahora qué?.- fue la pregunta de Hyuga.

Ahora, nada.- respondió Tsubasa.

¿Así nada más, nada?.- insistió Ken.- Al final de todo, ¿todo queda en nada?

Supongo que sí.- murmuró Taro.

Kirei contempló el cielo en donde Lily perdió la vida tratando de proteger lo que ella consideraba como lo más valioso... Y sin embargo, antes de marcharse, le había dicho a Kirei lo que se debía hacer.

Así que, después de todo, al final de nada, ni pudimos salvar al mundo ni pudimos evitar que las chicas a quienes amamos nos abandonaran.- sentenció Ken.- Vaya Elegidos que resultamos ser.

En primera, ¿elegidos para qué?.- cuestionó Kojiro.- No intervenimos en ninguna de las batallas, no pusimos nada de nuestra parte para salvar al mundo. Fue pura pérdida de tiempo.

No lo fue.- contradijo Genzo, muy sereno a pesar de todo.- Por algún motivo nosotros fuimos elegidos, y si fue así es porque podemos hacer algo y debemos hacerlo. La diferencia está en que quizás somos personas normales y que no pelearemos por el mundo con poderes especiales. Tendremos que salvar al mundo a nuestra manera.

¿Y eso cómo?.- quiso saber Tsubasa. Al parecer, en esos momentos solo Genzo parecía haber comprendido todo.

Kirei puede decírnoslo.- respondió Genzo, mirando a la muchacha.- Lily dijo que ella es la clave de todo.

Sí, Genzo ya había comprendido todo.

Él tiene razón.- admitió Kirei.- Ustedes aun están en la posibilidad de arreglarlo todo a su manera.

¿Cómo?

Si les dijera que tienen una oportunidad, solo una oportunidad, de hacer que sus Ángeles regresen, ¿la tomarían?.- preguntó Kirei.

Sin dudarlo.- contestaron todos al unísono.

¿Aun cuando tuvieran que dar sus propias vidas?.- inquirió Kirei.

Tsubasa dio un paso al frente.

No me importa.- dijo él.- Desde que Sanae se fue, mi vida ya no es vida, así que prefiero morir con tal de que ella regrese.

A mí no me molestaría dar mi vida por la de Rika.- dijo a su vez Taro.- Todo lo contrario: lo haría sin dudarlo.

Yo haría lo mismo.- añadió Ken.- Todo con tal de que Haydee regrese.

Y yo solo deseo que Suien vuelva.- dijo Kojiro.

Genzo miró fijamente a Kirei. Ella ya sabía de sobra su respuesta.

Nunca he hecho algo que sirva para ayudar a alguien más.- murmuró Genzo.- Solo me he preocupado de mí mismo todos estos años. E incluso Hana me lo dijo una vez, que era yo demasiado cerrado, demasiado centrado en mí mismo. Yo siempre le decía que realmente no había nada en mi vida por lo que pudiera pelear.

Ken recordó a Hana. Ella le había dicho algo similar en alguna ocasión, quizás queriéndolos prevenir del horrible futuro que les aguardaba.

Pero ahora, después de saber que alguien lo perdió todo por mi culpa y a pesar de eso siguió luchando por mí, me he dado cuenta de que sí hay algo por lo que vale la pena sacrificarse.- continuó Genzo.- Me he dado cuenta de que hay en la vida cosas que importan más que la vida misma.

Entonces, todos están decididos.- dijo Kirei.

Claro que lo estamos.- asintió Genzo, y los demás asintieron con él.- Te ofrecemos nuestra vida a cambio de la de nuestros Ángeles.

Kazuki los contemplaba a todos. Él de plano no entendía qué vela tenía en ese entierro. Kirei adivinó su pensamiento y volteó a verlo, sonriéndole.

Todo va a estar bien.- sonrió ella.

Supongo.- musitó él.

Kirei se acercó a los demás elegidos, extendiendo sus alas negra y blanca.

Pues bien, para poder hacer regresar a sus Ángeles, necesito de un alma por cada una de ellas.- anunció Kirei.

¿Un alma?.- preguntó Taro.

Sí, un alma, esto es para poder hacer el intercambio.- explicó Kirei.- No puedo traer un alma del más allá a menos que mande otra a cambio.

¿Las Ángeles tenían almas?.- se sorprendió Ken.

Claro.- asintió Kirei.

¿Pero qué ellas no eran las encarnaciones de los Poderes de la Luz?.- cuestionó Taro.

Sí, pero no dejaban de ser humanas.- aclaró Kirei.- Y como humanas, debían poseer un alma.

Entonces, para resumidas cuentas, nosotros ofrecemos nuestras almas a cambio de las de ellas.- dijo Ken.

Exactamente.- asintió Kirei.

Pues bien.- Genzo dio un paso al frente.- Hagámoslo.

Kirei asintió. Ella se elevó, agitando sus alas y de sus manos comenzó a salir dos fuentes de energía: blanca en una mano, oscura en la otra. Kirei usó ambas energías para crear dos torbellinos de energía detrás de ella.

Hacer un intercambio de almas no va a ser nada fácil.- dijo Kirei.- La más mínima duda por parte de ustedes y todo estará perdido.

No vamos a dudar.- dijo Kojiro con energía.- Hagámoslo ya.

Bien, supongo que tú quieres ser el primero.- comentó Kirei.- Toma mi mano. Sentirás un leve tirón, y después, nada.

Hyuga dio un paso al frente. Kirei lo tomó de la mano y... Kojiro cayó al suelo, sin vida. Los demás ahogaron un gemido.

Aun están a tiempo de arrepentirse.- anunció Kirei.

No lo haremos.- Taro dio un paso al frente.- Yo soy el siguiente.

Kirei le agarró la mano y Taro cayó muerto al instante. Ken fue el siguiente en unirse a sus compañeros, procurando no pensar en que iba a morir. Enfocó su mente en el rostro de Haydee y, tranquilo, dejó que Kirei lo condujera al otro mundo...

Sigo yo.- dijo Tsubasa, extendiendo la mano, pero Kirei no le tomó la mano.

Hay algo que debes saber antes.- aclaró Kirei.- Tu caso es el más complicado de todos, porque hay dos almas esperando el regreso.

¿Dos?.- Tsubasa se sorprendió. Obviamente que no entendía.

Sanae estaba embarazada.- anunció Kirei.

¿Sanae... Embarazada?.- Tsubasa estaba atónito.

Así es, y por tanto... .- Kirei se detuvo un momento.- Debes elegir a quien quieres traer de regreso, si a tu esposa o a tu hijo.

¿Qué puede ser peor y más doloroso que el tomar una decisión como ésa?

No puede ser.- murmuró Tsubasa.- No puedes pedirme eso...

Lo lamento, en verdad.- contestó Kirei, sincera.- Pero sí tienes que elegir. No puedo traer a más de un alma de regreso si solo un alma abandona este mundo.

Tsubasa sabía que iba a tener que tomar la decisión más importante de su vida (y la autora del fic también). Después de algunos momentos de difícil decisión, Tsubasa habló.

Yo amo a Sanae con toda mi alma.- dijo Tsubasa.- Y mi mayor deseo es que ella vuelva. Y sin embargo, estoy más que seguro que ella preferiría que el fruto de nuestro amor viviera en este mundo y disfrutara de las cosas que ninguno de los dos podrá gozar ya... Ésta ha sido la decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar, pero debo decidir, así que... Escojo que traigas de vuelta a mi hijo. Sé que Sanae también lo querría así.

Que así sea.- asintió Kirei.

Solo una última cosa.- Tsubasa aun no tomó la mano de la muchacha.- Quisiera que le pusieran el nombre de Hayate, fue el nombre que Sanae y yo escogimos para el primer hijo que perdimos.

Se lo pondrán, te lo puedo asegurar.- la mirada de Kirei decía mucho más de lo que decían sus palabras.

Tsubasa tomó la mano de Kirei, y al instante cayó muerto. Sin embargo, él tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Genzo fue el último.

No nos detengamos en nimiedades.- pidió Genzo.- Cuanto antes regrese Lily a este mundo, mejor.

Cuando das tu vida por proteger algo que amas, estás demostrando tu intención de regresar con vida.- dijo Kirei.- Nunca ha habido frase más cierta.

¿Qué había querido decir Kirei con eso? ¿Qué Genzo y los demás iban a volver?

"No hay tiempo para ponerse a pensar en eso", se dijo Genzo. "Lily, tarde comprendí la manera en cómo podía salvar al mundo, pero tú me hiciste ver que la Esperanza es lo último que muere".

A Genzo se le vino a la mente la imagen de la sonrisa de Lily y, sonriendo también, dejó que Kirei lo transportara al más allá...

Kazuki se acercó a Kirei, contemplando los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos.

¿Y ahora qué?.- preguntó él.- ¿Cuándo las harás volver?

Abrir el portal de la Vida y la Muerte no es tan fácil como suena.- protestó Kirei.

Quiero preguntarte algo.- pidió Kazuki.- ¿Podría yo ofrecer mi vida a cambio de la de otra persona?

De que se puede, se puede.- respondió Kirei.- ¿A quién deseas traer de vuelta?

A Takeshi.- respondió Kazuki.- Kirei, no me malinterpretes. Yo te amo, y si tú estuvieras muerta yo sin dudarlo daría mi vida a cambio de la tuya, pero ahora que veo cómo todos se sacrificaron no puedo quedarme atrás, además de que extraño mucho a Takeshi. Él era uno de mis mejores amigos y...

Kirei le puso a Kazuki un dedo en los labios.

No digas nada más, Erinia.- pidió ella.

Kazuki sintió que el dedo de Kirei lentamente le robaba la vida, pero en vez de tener miedo, se sintió reconfortado de poder dejar este mundo en compañía de su Ángel...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿En dónde estamos?.- preguntó Taro.

Yo que sé.- respondió Kojiro.

¿Ya estamos muertos?.- cuestionó Ken.

Quién sabe.- dijo Tsubasa.- No se siente nada especial el estar muerto.

Genzo no tenía ni la más mínima ni remota idea de en dónde se encontraban. Había luz, mucha luz de un tenue color azul, pero nada más...

¿Será esto el limbo?.- cuestionó Misaki.

¿Qué te hace pensarlo?.- gruñó Kojiro.

Que no parece ser el cielo ni el infierno... .- respondió Kazuki.

De pronto, una voz potente, pero muy dulce, habló.

Elegidos para salvar al mundo.- dijo la Voz.- Han cumplido con su misión.

¿Bromea, verdad?.- bufó Hyuga.- ¡Si no hicimos nada! ¿Se supone que ya salvamos al mundo?

Aunque no lo crean, así fue.- respondió la Voz.- Por fin lo comprendieron, y han podido salvar al mundo, a su manera.

No es que pongamos en duda su declaración.- dijo Taro, respetuosamente.- Pero ninguno de nosotros cree haber hecho algo muy importante.

La Voz soltó una risa suave, cristalina, como pedacitos de cristal que caen sobre el piso.

Hay muchas maneras de salvar al mundo.- dijo la Voz.- La mayoría cree que es peleando a muerte en batallas interminables, pero hay otras formas mucho más sutiles y mucho más significativas... ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe el por qué fueron los Elegidos?

Genzo, Taro, Tsubasa, Kojiro, Ken y Kazuki negaron enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Como ustedes ya saben, la Leyenda dice que los Poderes de la Oscuridad bajaron al mundo y se encarnaron en humanos debido a que la humanidad había perdido todo el respeto y la compasión por sí misma.- explicó la Voz.- Escogerían a seis personas que serían la representación máxima del egoísmo en el planeta.

Nosotros.- Tsubasa se sintió avergonzado.

Sí, ustedes.- reconoció la Voz.- Con su pasión extrema por el sóccer, estaban muy cerca de caer en el egoísmo y en el egocentrismo y de demostrar que en verdad la humanidad estaba perdida, pero entonces los Poderes de la Luz bajaron al mundo también para demostrar que esto no era cierto. Ellas creyeron que en ustedes había sentimientos como el Amor, la Amistad, el compañerismo, escondidos en sus corazones. Ustedes no iban a salvar al mundo peleando, eso ya estaba decidido desde antes, pero sí podían hacerlo demostrando que la humanidad aun merece seguir existiendo sobre la Tierra...

Con nuestro sacrificio.- dijo Genzo.- Con eso salvaríamos al mundo.

Exacto.- asintió la Voz.- Al ofrecer sin dudar sus vidas para salvar a sus Ángeles, han demostrado que no hay Amor más grande que aquel que permite darlo todo por otra persona... La clase de sentimiento que necesitábamos para evitar que el mundo fuera destruido...

Todos analizaron estas palabras. Si bien ahora entendían el por qué habían sido los Elegidos, no entendían el por qué no se los habían dicho desde un principio.

¿Por qué nuestros Ángeles no nos dijeron nada antes?.- quiso saber Ken.

Porque era algo que ustedes debían descubrir por sí solos.- respondió la Voz.- Aunque me parece que el único que lo hizo fue el Elegido de la Esperanza.

Tuve mucha ayuda.- admitió Genzo.

Lo sé.- rió la Voz.- Poderes de la Luz, vengan por favor.

Kojiro, Ken, Kazuki, Tsubasa, Taro y Genzo vieron que Suien, Haydee, Kirei, Sanae, Rika y Lily aparecían frente a ellos.

Lo hicieron muy bien.- las felicitó la Voz.- Sabía que podrían cumplir con su labor. Sobre todo tú, Esperanza.

Hice lo que pude.- Lily hizo una reverencia.

Perdón, pero, ¿qué están haciendo ellas aquí?.- preguntó Ken, angustiado.- ¡SE supone que nosotros dimos nuestras vidas por la de ellas!

Y así será.- replicó la Voz.- Pero todavía no es el momento... Jóvenes Elegidos, les agradezco que hayan cambiado el Futuro... Ahora, depende de ustedes el hacerlo perfecto...

Solo tengo una pregunta.- dijo Genzo.- ¿Qué sucedió con mi hermana?

Sé que la extrañas.- respondió la Voz.- Ella también te extraña, pero no puede regresar. Así lo ha decidido el Destino, así lo he decidido yo. Sin embargo, ella siempre estará contigo, en cada muestra de apoyo y de confianza que tengas hacia una persona... Hana nunca va a abandonarte...

Genzo lo comprendió. Y Ken también. Hana era el Ángel de la Confianza y por ese motivo ella nunca los abandonaría... Un remolino de luz cubrió a los Elegidos. Todos sintieron algo de temor, pero cada una de los Ángeles los tomó de la mano.

No tengas miedo.- le dijo Rika a Taro.

Yo estaré contigo.- le dijo Haydee a Ken.

No te abandonaré.- le dijo Suien a Kojiro.

Perdóname, Sanae.- pidió Tsubasa.- Pero quería que nuestro hijo...

No necesitas decir nada.- lo calló ella, con una sonrisa.- Es lo que yo hubiera querido.

Lily abrazó a Genzo con fuerza.

Siempre estaré contigo.- murmuró ella.- Nunca lo olvides.

Poco a poco, el remolino los cubrió a todos. Kazuki se dio cuenta de que Kirei era la única que se había quedado atrás.

¿Qué sucede, Kirei?.- preguntó Kazuki.- ¿Por qué tú no vienes conmigo?

Lo siento, Erinia.- Kirei sonrió con tristeza.- Pero yo me quedó aquí...

¿Aquí? Pero eso significaría que...

Que no voy a volver al mundo de los vivos.- completó Kirei.- Lo sé.

¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso!.- gritó Kazuki.

Debo hacerlo.- replicó Kirei.- Debo pagar por todo lo que hice. Alguien debe hacer volver a todos los que han muerto...

¿Pero no dijiste que solo podías hacerlo si tenías un alma a cambio?.- Kazuki estaba desesperado.

Sí, por eso ofreceré la más fuerte a cambio de tantas almas: la mía.- contestó Kirei.- La Vida y la Muerte vivieron en mí y por tanto puedo hacer ese cambio.

¡Pero no quiero que mueras!.- exclamó Kazuki.- No quiero que me dejes...

Debo hacerlo.- susurró Kirei.- Debo pagar por todo lo que hice... Además, ¿qué no lo has comprendido aun? Siempre estaré contigo...

Kazuki vio que el ala negra de Kirei se teñía completamente de blanco... Se había convertido en el Ángel de la Vida...

Adiós, Erinia.- murmuró Kirei, besando a Kazuki.- Siempre te amaré...

Kazuki se sintió arrastrado por el remolino de luz... Y después, no supo nada más de sí...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin todo había terminado. El mundo estaba a salvo.

**Fin.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

Pues sí, éste es el fin. Quizás a muchos les parecerá muy chafa o simple la manera en como los Elegidos salvaron al mundo, pero traté de dejar algo muy en claro: ellos son solo seres humanos comunes y corrientes, como todos. No me parece que deban salvar al mundo con armas mágicas o poderes especiales, puesto que ésa no es su esencia. Quise que ellos salvaran al mundo de la única manera en como ellos podían hacerlo: dando su vida por la gente a quienes aman... Después de todo, solo son jugadores de fútbol.

Sam, te dije que Kirei sería la clave de todo esto... Espero que no te enojes por haberla matado al final, pero así lo tuve planeado desde un comienzo, al igual que el hecho de que al final tuviera sus alas blancas… Gracias por prestarme a Kirei, sin ella esta historia no habría sido posible…

Y perdón, que en el capítulo pasado un error de dedazo me hizo escribir "cielo" con "s" ¬¬

Y si creen que dejaré esto así es porque todavía no me conocen...


	31. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Genzo abrió los ojos. Se encontraba recostado en un campo de fútbol, el campo de entrenamiento del Hamburgo. El sol le daba en plena cara, quizás era lo que lo había despertado... Él llevaba puesto su traje deportivo oficial del equipo Hamburgo, traía puestos sus guantes y a su lado había un balón de fútbol. Sorprendido, Genzo se incorporó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué se encontraba él ahí? Genzo recordaba que momentos antes había estado en una especie de limbo hablando cara a cara con el Destino...

Al fin te despiertas.- comentó Hermann Kaltz, su mejor amigo y compañero del Hamburgo.- Vaya que te echaste una buena siestecita.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?.- preguntó Genzo, mirando para todas partes.

Eh... Has estado aquí desde las siete de la mañana, hora a la que siempre llegas a entrenar después de salir a correr por la ciudad.- respondió Kaltz, mirando con sorpresa a su amigo, como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

Genzo no lo entendía. ¿Acaso había sido todo un sueño? ¿En dónde habían quedado Hyuga, Tsubasa, Misaki, Sorimachi y Wakashimazu? Y más importante aun... ¿En dónde había quedado Lily?

Genzo, ¿te sientes bien?.- Kaltz estaba preocupado por su amigo.

No lo sé.- confesó Genzo.- Quiero saber cómo llegué aquí.

Insisto, estás aquí desde la mañana.- respondió Kaltz, preocupándose en serio.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

¿No acabo de estar Inglaterra?.- insistió Genzo.

Eh... Fuiste a Inglaterra hace seis meses, para la boda de tu hermana con Schneider.- respondió Kaltz.

¿Hermana? ¿Hablaba de Hana?

¿Hana está viva?.- Genzo ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

Pues hasta donde sé, sí lo está, y está de lo más feliz.- ahora Kaltz ya quería ir por el Dr. Stein para que le pusiera una buena dosis de haloperidol a Genzo.- A menos que tengas una hermana de la que no me hayas querido hablar...

¡Hana estaba viva! ¿Entonces no había sucedido nada? ¿Acaso Genzo lo había soñado todo?

Creo que me tomaré un descanso.- murmuró él.

¿Otro?.- se sorprendió Kaltz.- Si me parece que fue el dormirte en el sol lo que te secó el cerebro...

Genzo corrió en busca de un periódico o revista o cualquier cosa que le pudiera dar la fecha... No encontró nada de eso, pero si vio la computadora del entrenador, la cual tenía conexión a Internet. Genzo tecleó y buscó los nombres de sus amigos, queriendo encontrar algo que le dijera si todo había sido un sueño nada más... En una página de fans encontró lo que Genzo ya sabía desde antes: que Tsubasa seguí jugando en el Barcelona y que él y Sanae estaban esperando un hijo, que Hyuga había ganado la liga italiana con la Juventus, que Misaki había firmado contrato con el PSG por otro año más, que Ken seguiría con el Yokohama Flugels y que Sorimachi quizás se iría a jugar a Europa, al Liverpool...

Nada.- murmuró Genzo.- No hay nada... Todo fue un sueño entonces...

Como Kaltz había dicho, el dormirse en el sol le había secado el cerebro a Genzo... Éste suspiró, desalentado. Lo ocurrido con Lily había sido solo un sueño, nada de eso había sido cierto... Hasta cierto punto, eso debería de alegrarlo ya que significaría que el horror que experimentó en las últimas semanas no fue nada más que el producto de su subconsciente, pero también significaba que lo más hermoso que le había ocurrido en la vida no había sido nada más que una ilusión...

Genzo, ¿estás ahí?.- era Kaltz.- El Dr. Stein te busca.

¿Para qué?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Quiere presentarte a su sobrina.- respondió Kaltz.- Es una chica muy linda, ¿sabes?

Ah...

Genzo no estaba de humor para conocer a ninguna chica, por muy linda que ésta fuera. Salió de la oficina con Kaltz, acomodándose la gorra.

Wakabayashi.- dijo el Dr. Stein.- Quiero presentarte a mi sobrina, está de visita en Alemania.

Mucho gusto.-saludó Genzo, distraídamente.

El gusto es mío.- respondió una voz que paralizó a Genzo.- Todo un placer.

Genzo miró a la chica, la cual tenía unos hermosos ojos del color del chocolate derretido y largo cabello castaño hasta la cintura... Ella le sonreía, no con la timidez del comienzo, sino con la alegría que se tiene cuando se vuelve a ver a alguien a quien se ama.

Lily.- murmuró Genzo, y fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Cuando ofreces tu vida por proteger algo que amas, estás mostrando tu determinación de regresar con vida... .- murmuró ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

Para Genzo, ésa fue la prueba que le hizo saber que nada había sido un sueño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

Lily Del Valle y Elliot Tapia son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Suien Himmemiya y Haydee Solo-Mizuno son personajes creados por Arwen y Lilith y actualmente son protegidos por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Kirei Nieminen es un personaje creado por Samael Bene Elohim.

Rika O´Hara es personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi, basado en Rika Ozawa, personaje creado para las películas de Captain Tsubasa.

Hana Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi, basado en la hermana verdadera de Genzo Wakabayashi.

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa fueron creados y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Sí, ya sé. Se suponía que Hana no debía de revivir, pero a final me sentí mal por ella.

Pues bien, esto es todo... Por ahora...


End file.
